When the camera off - SERIES
by melqbunny
Summary: Series 8. "Yunho, oppa... Lupakan pacarmu itu!" Yunho menatap marah / "Mana dia?" Changmin tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. / luka serius dan masih kritis. HOMIN!
1. Chapter 1

**Melqbunny** presents

**When the camera off**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever

.

.

.

"Cukup! Jangan katakan! Kumohon…"

Pria yang lebih tinggi menggelengkan kepalanya, saat ini sama saja bagi mereka berdua. ini sulit. Sangat sulit. "tidak bisa lagi… ini harus kita hentikan… kita saudara…"

"Tidak… tidak, tidak, tidak!"

"Aku mencintaimu…"

"CUT!"

Suara itu mengejutkan semua orang. "Jung! Kau ini bisa acting tidak? Kau membuatku ingin muntah!"

"Su… sutradara…" sang asisten berusaha menenangkan amarah atasannya.

"Istirahat!" tahu-tahu sang sutradara mengumumkan. "20 menit!" sutradara menatap aktor utama dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam, tapi yang ditatap tetap tenang. "Kuharap setelah ini aktingmu bakal lebih baik."

Aktor jung tidak menjawab, Cuma mencibirkan bibirnya. Terlihat imut untuk semua orang disana, kecuali sutradara yang langsung pergi. Aktor Jung. Jung Yunho. Aktor yang terlihat cool tapi ramah dan baik hati dan kadang terlihat imut. semua orang yang pernah bekerja bersamanya selalu berpendapat kalau dia hebat, tak heran dia mendapat benyak penghargaan untuk film-film yang dibintanginya. Bahkan sutradara terkenal dan kritikus film memujinya. Tapi sutradara muda yang satu ini entah kenapa sering sekali membuat Yunho harus mengulang adegan berkali-kali, padahal kru saja selalu terdiam da menahan nafas karena terpesona oleh aktingnya. Dia juga sering kena marah, tapi toh Yunho selalu tenang saja. Tenang, dari luar. Nyatanya Yunho akan merenungkannya dan memperbaiki aktingnya. Selalu begitu.

oo()()()oo

Kim Junsu, lawan main Yunho. Dia sebenarnya fans Yunho dan mendapat peran ini bagai mendapat durian runtuh. Siapa tahu aktor muda terkenal itu bakal jatuh cinta padanya. Hal seperti itu bisa saja terjadi, kan? Apalagi dengan peran mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih yang ternyata adalah saudara. Cerita yang ironis, harus jatuh cinta pada saudara sendiri. Akhirnya sang kakak, Yunho, memilih untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka dengan tetap menyimpan rasa cinta itu. Adegan yang baru saja terhenti tadi harusnya jadi saat Yunho memutuskan Junsu, dan menyatakan kalau dia akan terus mencintai Junsu kapanpun. Tapi tidak bersama. Salah. secara social. Kau bisa merencanakan menikah dengan siapa tapi tidak bisa memilih akan jatuh cinta dengan siapa.

oo()()()oo

Saat ini Junsu sedang berada di dekat van Yunho. Pemiliknya sih tidak ada di dalam van. Dia ada diluar duduk dengan kursi lipatnya sambil mengetik sesuatu di smartphonenya. Yunho selalu tersenyum. "Hyung?" Junsu menginterupsi.

"Ah, Junsu. Ada apa? Sini… duduklah" Yunho mempersilahkan Junsu untuk duduk di kursi lipat yang sebenarnya punya sang manajer yang memang teman akrab Yunho. Kapan Yunho tidak bisa akrab dengan orang lain?

"Hyung punya pacar ya?"

"Eh? Kok bertanya begitu?"

"Rumornya sih nggak ada, tapi kan artis biasanya menutupi hubungan dengan orang lain"

Yunho menggoda Junsu. "Maunya jawaban apa?"

"Ah… Ah…" Junsu tergagap.

"Junsu itu lucu ya. imut lagi…. pasti banyak yang suka" Tahu-tahu handphone Yunho bergetar, sms, kebiasaan artis, hp dalam mode _silent_. Junsu sempat melihat caller id –nya. 'My baby deer'

"jadi… sudah punya pacar, kan?" tanya junsu setelah Yunho membalas sms. tidak heran. Yunho itu terkenal, banyak uang dan punya sifat yang pas sekali untuk dijadikan suami.

"Hhhh… Junsu-yah… aku ini payah ya? Kita sudah mengulang adegan tadi 5 kali." Alih-alih menjawab, Yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yu… Yunho-hyung berakting dengan bagus kok, aku yang masih perlu belajar"

"Masalahnya dari tadi 'CUT'-nya gara-gara aku."

"Kurasa sutradara yang terlalu berlebihan."

Yunho tersenyum pada langit. "Ah, nggak. Walaupun masih muda tapi dia itu punya mata yang jeli. Sebenarnya aku sendiri merasa tidak bisa mengatakan dialog itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Habis aku mengatakannya pada orang yang tidak kucintai" muka Yunho terlihat sedih. Terlalu berlebihan menurut Junsu. Masa' gara-gara sebaris dialog, aktor sekelas Yunho bisa merasa serba salah begini.

Hati Junsu mencelos. Memang ternyata tidak ada harapan sama sekali. Dia setengah menduganya dari awal, harusnya tidak perlu merasa kehilangan seperti ini. Apa ini ya perasaan tokoh yang diperankannya? Tidak bisa mendapatkan cinta dari orang yang dicintai. "…Mungkin… Hyung harus berpikir kalau mengatakan itu pada orang yang dicintai. Dia pasti akan melihat filmnya kan? Anggap saja pernyataan cinta"

"Ah… itu sih tiap hari juga kulakukan. Kirim video juga. Masalahnya kalau aktingku terlalu menghayati dan dia jadi salah paham bagaimana? Aku bakal repot kalau dia ngambek."

"Antara sutradara atau kekasih ya? Repot juga. Maju kena mundur kena."

Yunho menghela nafasnya, kelihatan sekali kalau lelah secara mental "Dia itu cemburuan sekali Junsu-yah. Tiap hari akan mengancam 'Awas kalau ada main dengan orang di tempat syuting!'. Rasanya aku ingin berhenti jadi aktor."

"Eh? Eh? Jangan hyung. Acting hyung itu bagus lo, Waktu jadi petualang itu, lalu waktu jadi psikopat, jadi agen rahasia…" Junsu terlihat seperti anak kecil. Dia punya koleksi lengkap film-film yang dibintangi aktor 26 tahun itu.

Yunho berdiri lalu mengacak rambut Junsu sedikit karena gemas. Sedikit saja karena mereka masih harus syuting. "Terimakasih Junsu-yah. Ayo! Sudah saatnya kita kembali"

oo()()()oo

Beberapa bulan kemudian… Film yang dibintangi aktor Jung Yunho dan pemain drama musical, Kim Junsu berhasil memenangkan berbagai penghargaan. Jung Yunho mendapatkan penghargaan untuk aktor terbaik. Dan adegan yang paling banyak dibicarakan adalah adegan yang harus diulang 7 kali. Adegan dimana Yunho berkata 'Aku mencintaimu', yang akhirnya diambil dengan close-up, Yunho mengatakannya pada kamera. Banyak penonton yang seolah tersihir dan berkomentar kalau Yunho seolah mengatakannya pada penonton. Kalau melihat film itu sendiri, pada bagian ini pasti rasanya seperti mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari aktor Jung Yunho itu sendiri.

Yang menjadi masalah, ada desas-desus yang mengatakan kalau Yunho mengundurkan diri dari dunia perfilman. Pihak manajemen yang menaungi Yunho sendiri belum memberi klarifikasi apa-apa.

Saat ini, semua kru film sedang berkumpul untuk barbeque. Barbeque di siang hari di dekat danau. Indah sekali. Semua memberi selamat pada Yunho meskipun dia membalasnya dengan sangat rendah hati. Mengatakan kalau itu adalah sebuah kerja tim. Semua terlihat gembira, tapi dari apa yang Junsu lihat, sepertinya ada kesedihan di wajah Yunho. Mungkinkah desas-desus itu benar? Pasti gara-gara pacar Yunho yang kelewat posesif itu. Kasihan Yunho, dia pasti sangat menyukai acting.

Junsu akhirnya bisa bicara berdua dengan Yunho, sekedar mengucapkan selamat dan terimakasih karena namanya kini melambung dan dia ditawari untuk beberapa iklan dan satu drama. "Hyung, kalau disuruh memilih antara acting atau kekasihmu sekarang, kau pilih mana?"

"Tentu saja aku memilih kekasihku Junsu-yah" Yunho menjawab dengan mantap. "Aku ini sudah menolak banyak film karena dia tidak suka dengan plotnya, ceritanya, pemeran lain. Pokoknya repot" Sedikit sombong tak apa kan? Toh itu memang benar.

"Hyung sangat mencintainya ya?"

"Tentu saja. Ah, mana sutradara kita ya? Padahal waktu syuting auranya mendominasai seluruh tempat, saat ini malah tidak terlihat batang hidungnya." Yunho mengganti topik pembicaraan, malas kalau ditanyai macam-macam tentang kekasihnya itu sambil mengejek sutradara galak itu terang-terangan.

Junsu tertawa kecil dengan ejekan Yunho barusan. Dia ingat tadi ada staf yang mengatakan sepertinya sutradaranya itu sedang tidak enak badan. "Mungkin ada di dalam pondok? Sepertinya sedang sakit"

Yunho memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Wah, jangan-jangan dia belum makan apapun? Kalau gitu sebaiknya kubawakan makanan"

Dia tahu kalau Yunho itu baik hati dan bukan tipe pendendam. "Hyung tidak marah padanya?"

"Buat apa? Dia itu sutradara. Kalau marah karena adegan tidak seperti yang diharapkan itu wajar."

"Benar Junsu-ssi. Kalau diluar tempat syuting. Sutradara itu baik kok. " Seorang staff yang kebetulan lewat dan mendengar percakapan mereka ikut menambahkan. Dia lalu duduk di sebelah Yunho untuk bergabung dalam perbincangan. Seolah tidak rela kalau Junsu salah persepsi.

oo()()()oo

Sutradara ternyata terlihat tidak sehat. Asistennya ingin membantunya berjalan keluar dari pondok tapi ditolak. Dia mau pulang duluan, tapi takut merusak pestanya.

_Mungkin kena karma? _\- Pikir Junsu. Dia tidak suka sutradara ini karena sering memarahi Yunho. "Apa tidak apa-apa kalau pulang sendiri?" celetuk Junsu.

"Tentu saja berbahaya." Jawab Yunho. Entah sejak kapan Yunho memakai syalnya.

"Hyung mau pergi? tapi kan hyung bintang utamanya"

Yunho tertawa kecil. "Apa-apan itu. bintang utamanya ya kalian ini. Aku harus pergi. Maaf ya?"

Junsu belum sempat membalas apa-apa tapi Yunho sudah pergi begitu saja. Dia membantu sutradara untuk berjalan dan anehnya kali ini tidak ditolak sama sekali. "Kukira mereka itu bermusuhan?" Kata Junsu. Dia melihat Yunho membantu sutradara masuk ke mobil Yunho dan mereka berkendara bersama. Berdua saja karena manajer Yunho saat ini ada di dekat Junsu. "Mereka mau kemana ya?"

"Makam" Jawab sang manajer santai sambil menusuk-nusuk daging di piringnya. Junsu baru sadar sang Manajer dari aktor yang dia kagumi itu duduk disebelahnya.

Junsu menoleh. Dia tidak salah dengar, kan? "Makam?"

"Begitulah. 8 tahun lalu, di hari ini Yunho kehilangan Ayah dan adik perempuannya. Sedangkan sutradara kehilangan ibunya. Tadinya rencana pestanya besok, tapi karena banyak yang tidak bisa datang jadi dimajukan hari ini."

Junsu dan manajernya, Hyukjae memasang wajah bingung. "Mereka berdua? di hari yang sama?" tanya Hyukjae. Sebenarnya dia sejak tadi ada di dekat Junsu dan Yunho. Tapi dia tahu kalau sahabatnya itu ingin pendekatan dengan Yunho jadi diam saja. Sekalian menjaga Junsu, siapa tahu Yunho ternyata orang yang brengsek, ternyata Yunho memang lelaki baik-baik.

"Kecelakaan. Mereka bertiga ada di mobil yang sama. Ibu Yunho sudah meninggal 2 tahun sebelum itu, jadi sejak saat itu dia jadi yatim piatu…"

"kalau pak sutradara?"

"Pak sutradara masih punya ayah dan dua adik perempuan."

oo()()()oo

"Kau ini! Sudah kubilang jangan kebanyakan minum semalam kan?" Yunho berkata pada orang disebelahnya. Tapi hanya dibalas dengan diam. Yunho benar. dia kebanyakan minum semalam. "Masa kau mau mengunjungi orang tua kita dalam keaadaan seperti ini?" Orang di sebelahnya, sang sutradara, yang mabuk gara-gara hal yang tidak penting.

"Cerewet!"

"Changmin!" Yunho memperingatkannya untuk menjaga mulutnya, sebab dia yang salah.

"Iya aku tahu! tak akan terulang lagi, hyung"

Mendengar itu, Yunho sudah tak marah lagi. "Nah… kita beli bunga dulu untuk mereka."

"Beli kopi juga…" usulnya. Salahnya sendiri yang begadang semalaman dan masih minum sampai jam 4 pagi. Dia bukannya lemas karena sedih, tapi lebih karena dia mabuk. Keuntungannya, dia dan Yunho bisa meninggalkan pesta barbeque karena Changmin terlihat pucat dan lemas.

oo()()()oo

Pulang dari makam, Changmin hanya tidur. dia mengantuk. sangat. Sesampainya di parkiran basement apartemen, Yunho membangunkannya. "bangun!"

Changmin mengucek matanya. "Hyung! Pesan makanan ya!"

"Iyaa… ayo turun!"

Mereka berdua turun dan berjalan bersama tanpa bersentuhan sama sekali. Yunho sih terus-menerus mengawasi satu-satunya yang dia miliki saat ini. Peninggalan ibu tirinya. Kedua orang tua Changmin sudah berpisah dan kebetulan ibu Changmin menikah dengan ayah Yunho. Saudara tiri. Tapi karena nama Changmin menggunakan marga ayahnya, tak banyak yang tahu tentang ini. lagi pula semenjak kecelakaan itu, harusnya mereka tak perlu lagi jadi saudara tiri. Hanya saja, waktu itu dari pada tinggal dengan ayah dan kedua adik perempuannya, Changmin lebih memilih tinggal dengan Yunho. Dia tidak ingin Yunho kehilangan semua hal dalam hidupnya.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Changmin langsung berbaring di sofa. Yunho sibuk memesan makanan lewat telpon. Changmin tidak perlu memilih apapun, Yunho yang akan mengurus semuanya. Karena masih harus menunggu lama, Changmin menyalakan tv. Infotainment. Dia bukan orang yang peduli soal dunia pribadi selebriti, kecuali satu orang. Yunho. Dan muka Changmin lansung tertekuk mendengar kabar tentang Yunho yang dikabarkan berpacaran dengan Kim Junsu.

Sebuah bantal tahu-tahu melayang, untung Yunho sempat menangkapnya. Pas sekali dia baru menutup telponnya. "Apa-apaan itu?"

"Kau pacaran dengan Kim Junsu? Kenapa aku tidak diberi tahu?"

"Kukira kau tidak peduli"

"Yah! Kita ini tinggal bersama!"

"Itu Cuma gossip. Aku kan cuma mengantarnya pulang karena van-nya mogok. Manajernya juga ikut kok, tapi dia tidur di belakang"

"Kau ini terlalu baik, hyung!" Dia tahu kalau Kim Junsu ini sebenarnya menyukai Yunho, sialnya dia baru tahu setelah syuting dimulai. Kalau tahu sejak awal, dia akan cari aktor lain.

"Dan kau ini terlalu berlebihan Changmin-ah! Hhh… bertahun-tahun ini aku selalu gagal punya pacar, semuanya gara-gara adik laki-lakiku yang manjanya luar biasa ini"

"Maaf deh kalau manja. Lagi pula aku ini bukan adikmu. Maaf saja, aku tidak sudi."

"Terserah kau saja… aku mau mandi."

"Pembicaraan ini belum selesai hyung!" Changmin seolah memperingatkan.

Yunho tetap berjalan ke kamarnya dengan cuek. "Aku kan tidak pergi kemana-mana"

oo()()()oo

"Hyuuung! Makanan sudah datang!"

"Iyaaa…." Yunho keluar dari kamarnya dengan celana pendek hitam dan kaus putih. Changmin sudah menata makanan di meja ruang tamu. Kebiasaan mereka. malas menggunakan ruang makan. "Lanjutkan yang tadi!" kata Yunho.

"Jadi?"

"Apa yang jadi?"

"Kau akan berhenti jadi aktor? Yakin? Kenapa?" Alih-alih bertanya tentang pacar, Changmin bertanya tentang desas-desus yang bahkan tadi sudah disiarkan di TV saat Yunho mandi.

Yunho memasang muka malas. "Karena kau, bodoh!"

Changmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa aku?"

"Kau itu sutradara yang luar biasa Shim! Tapi kau juga kekasih yang posesif. Kalau dua orang yang berbeda itu wajar, tapi kau itu bertingkah seolah punya dua kepribadian. Apa-apaan itu memarahiku karena aku kesulitan mengucapkan dialog dengan penuh penghayatan. Yang di depanku itu bukan kau, tapi orang lain!"

"Katanya professional? Kau harus terlihat mencintainya donk!"

Yunho mendengus. "terlihat mencintainya. Lalu begitu sampai dirumah aku bakal dibantai oleh Changminie yang cemburu karena aku mengatakan semua kata cinta pada lawan mainku. Mana yang tidak professional? Aku atau kau?"

Changmin cemberut. Yunho 100% benar. Dia ingin filmnya sempurna, dan Yunho punya masalah dengan mengatakan cinta pada orang lain. Dia tahu kapan Yunho benar-benar mengatakannya dengan sepenuh hati atau tidak. Tapi dia tidak suka kalau Yunho mengatakannya sesempurna itu pada orang lain yang bukan dirinya. Resiko sutaradara yang pacaran dengan bintang utama. Terutama, film cinta. "Dua-duanya" Changmin mengatakannya dengan pelan dan menunduk. Malu dan menyadari sepenuhnya dimana masalahnya. Masalahnya ya dia ini. Mana mungkin dia tidak posesif kalau hyungnya, kakak tirinya, kakak kelasnya, orang yang menghidupinya sejak ibunya meninggal, pacarnya, kekasihnya, mesra-mesraan dengan orang lain didepan matanya. Benar-benar bermasalah karena dia sutradaranya. Serba salah bagi mereka berdua, terutama dia. Sebaliknya, sebenarnya Yunho berakting dengan baik, tapi Changmin sering tidak tahan melihatnya.

"Huh!" Yunho lalu meminum green tea yang ada di meja.

Changmin mulai panik, dia tahu Yunho kesal. Tinggal bersama selama 8 tahun lebih, mereka sudah terlalu mengenal satu sama lain. "Hyuuung…"Changmin memanggil Yunho manja. "Hyung marah ya?" Changmin mendekati Yunho, menarik-narik lengan kaus Yunho.

Yunho menghela nafasnya, mau sampai kapanpun mereka ini tidak bisa marah terlalu lama kepada satu sama lain. "Iya. Aku marah." Tapi tidak ada kemarahan di nada suaranya.

"… Hyung masih marah…"

Yunho menarik Changmin dan langsung mengecup pipi Changmin sekilas. "Sudah Changminie, habis ini lebih baik kita tidak bekerja sama lagi. Bahaya kalau kamu kebanyakan marah-marah. Bisa cepat tua."

"Kau tidak mau main di film-ku lagi?" Changmin cemberut lagi, sebal. Jung Yunho itu aktor yang luar biasa dan jaminan film yang sukses.

"Lain kali kalau mau melibatkan aku di film-mu jangan suruh aku mengucapkan dialog seperti itu! buat film thriller saja!"

"Nggak suka lihat hyung ketakutan…"

"Kau ini… merepotkan sekali… Lebih baik aku berhenti acting saja…"

"Yakin?" Itu keputusan Yunho sih. Sesuka apapun dirinya dengan acting Yunho, ada masalah juga kalau membiarkan kekasihnya ini terlalu dekat dengan orang lain.

"Kalau kau masih mau aku hidup lama, jangan beri aku stress seperti itu lagi!"

"Nggak janji…" Changmin memasang wajah polosnya. Tak mau disalahkan sepenuhnya. Hyungnya ini banyak penggemarnya tapi toh dia tahu kalau Yunho hanya mencintainya saja. Sejak dulu. Bahkan sejak orang tua mereka masih hidup. "Memang hyung akan kerja apa kalau tidak jadi artis?"

"Kau lupa kalau hyung punya restaurant dan café ya? Aku sudah menanam saham dimana-mana. Hyung juga bisa mulai magang di firma hukum kok."

Changmin tidak lupa kalau Yunho-hyungnya kuliah di jurusan hukum. Mana mungkin lupa kalau dulu setiap hari mendengarkan racauan Yunho yang menghafalkan berbagai pasal. Sudah begitu bahkan sebelum lulus, Yunho sudah ditawari pekerjaan di firma hukum. "Nggak bisa bikin film bareng hyung lagi…" Changmin menatap meja, antara sedih dan senang.

"Changminie…" Yunho memanggil kekasihnya dengan manis sekali. Otomatis yang dipanggil menoleh ke sumber suara. Tahu-tahu ada kungpow chicken yang ada didepan mulut Changmin dan langsung disambarnya. "Kita pikirkan lagi lain kali. Yang penting biarkan aku ikut di acara variety show dulu ya?"

"Jangan jatuh cinta!"

"Ya…ya…ya…" Yunho terbiasa dengan ini. Hanya karena dia akan tampil di variety show dengan artis lain, Changmin sudah memperingatkannya. "Makan!" Dan Yunho menyuapi baby deer seperti biasa. Biasanya kalau hanya berdua seperti ini Yunho akan menyuapi Changmin. Kebiasaan sejak mereka masih SMA. Changmin menaikkan volume TV, menonton variety show yang sukses membuat mereka berdua tertawa dan melupakan masalah mereka.

"Hyung, Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Changminie"

.

.

.

"Jangan katakan cinta pada orang lain!"

"Kalau gitu aku berhenti jadi aktor…"

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya mau bikin ini jadi banyak chapter, dan idenya berenang-renang dikepala, mulai dari gimana Yun &amp; Min ketemu sampai bisa jadi seperti aktor dan sutradara seperti sekarang. Tapi karena masih ada yang harus dikerjakan, oneshot dulu. kalau banyak permintaan atau mood and luang, akan saya buat cerita sebelum kejadian ini. random tapi bodo amat… yang penting nambah cerita Homin di situs ini… hohohoho…

So? Bagaimana pemirsah? Fanfic pertama saya… mohon koreksinya… alias reviewnya… btw, kalau misal saya translate ff dari bahasa lain ke Indonesia gimana pendapat kalian?


	2. Chapter 2

Baiklah pemirsah sekalian… karena nampaknya pada mengharapkan cerita ini jadi chapter atau ada sekuelnya (ke-pede-an), padahal sumpah ini niatnya jadi oneshot ajah…

Jadi… saya akan bikin semacam SERIES… (ikut2an Homin El) ceritanya tetap seputar Aktor Jung Yunho dan Sutradara Shim Changmin. Off camera. Kejadian2 yang merupakan efek dari on Camera dan semacamnya. Settingnya waktu Yunho kerja bareng Changmin. Dan karena waktu chapter satu kemarin filmnya udah selesai bahkan sudah dapat penghargaan, chapter 2 dan seterusnya adalah semacam flashback waktu syuting kemarin… dan karena tiap kejadian nggak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian yang lain, jadi bisa dibaca terpisah tiap chapternya… (ngerti nggak ya?). Intinya kejadiannya mungkin random secara saya nggak pernah niat bikin ini jadi chapter.

Saya cuma niat bikin cerita yang ringan aja, kalo rating… saya nggak yakin bisa sampe M. wahaha. Nggak akan ngaku polos deh tapi untuk nulisnya… (begitulah)

Lalu tentang update… saya nggak bisa diharapkan… hohoho…

Anyway… please help me here from now on ^^

.

.

.

**Melqbunny** presents

**When the camera off**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T

Length : 2 of ?

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever

.

.

.

"Ah, Hyukie… bagaimana ini? nanti kalau aku salah mengucapkan dialognya bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja. Pasti bisa, kok."

"Tapi lawan mainku Jung Yunho… Demi Tuhan. Mimpi apa aku?"

"Mimpi renang dengan lumba-lumba mungkin? Kalau kau tidak bisa tenang begini nanti kedengaran orang tahu!"

"Habiiiss… Aku kan suka Yunho-hyung. Dia menyuruhku memanggil dia hyung…" dan pikiran Junsu pun melayang entah kemana…

oo()()()oo

'Sudah kedengaran, tahu!' seru Changmin dalam hati.

Changmin kebetulan lewat ruangan tempat Junsu dan manajernya berada. Dan sebalnya dia malah dengar percakapan ala anak smp yang lagi jatuh cinta. "Kurang ajar, kurang ajar, kurang ajar… Lumba-lumba sialan" Changmin komat kamit selagi berjalan. Tidak ada yang mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dia katakan sih. Tapi di saat seperti ini staff-nya sudah tahu untuk tidak mengganggu Sutradara. Berbahaya. Bisa-bisa mati ditempat alias kena damprat.

Tapi tak disangka, ada saja yang menabrak Changmin. Hampir saja sutradara yang terkenal perfeksionis itu mengeluarkan kata-kata menyakitkan. Kalau bukan karena sebuah tangan dengan sangat kurang ajar membekapnya dan menyeretnya menjauh ke tempat sepi. "Changminie jelek kalau lagi marah…" kata orang itu. Changmin malah makin cemberut.

"Terus kenapa?" katanya sengit.

"Nggak apa-apa. Kalau ada masalah bilang! Jangan disimpan sendiri dan merepotkan semua orang." kata orang itu dengan lembut.

"Siapa yang kau maksud semua orang?" dia hanya sedang kesal dengan Kim Junsu, salah satu pemeran utama di film yang dia sutradarai. Dan juga orang yang jadi lawan main Yunho, hyungnya, pacarnya, miliknya.

"Staff." Jawabnya jujur. Memangnya siapa lagi?

Yunho benar sih. Kalau marah seperti ini staff-nya yang repot dan bisa-bisa kerjanya jadi tidak maksimal. Senangnya punya orang yang selalu mengingatkannya begini. Tapiiii… mana dia tahu kalau Kim Junsu itu suka pada hyung-nya? Kurang ajar! Langkahi dulu mayat Kecoa sekampung!

Wajah Changmin yang tadinya melembut kini mengeras lagi. Yunho menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi begini, pikirnya. Yunho mengecup bibir Changmin sekilas, yang dicium cuma bisa kaget. "Sudah dibilang mukamu jelek kalau lagi marah. Nanti keriputmu cepat muncul"

"Sok imut! Lagian kalau menciumku sembarangan, nanti ketahuan staff dan bakal ada gossip yang menyebar."

"Oh gitu, kamu nggak suka aku cium? Ya udah, nggak usah minta lagi! Nanti malam juga kamu tidur aja sendiri. Jangan nyelonong ke kamarku."

"Siapa takut!" Changmin membalas cuek. Dikiranya dia tidak berani tidur sendiri apa?

"Wah, lupa. Kalau tidak salah, kau diajak Sutradara Yoo buat menonton film yang dia buat kan? Kau kan sudah janji bakal datang, lagian nanti beliau menjemputmu kesini, kan?"

"Terus kenapa? cemburu?" ejek Changmin.

"Nggak kok, dia kan sudah punya anak 2, istrinya juga lagi hamil. Keluarga yang bahagia. Apa judul filmnya? Pocong ngesot pergi haji? Kira-kira itu film religi atau film horor ya? Atau horor religi?" Yunho pura-pura berpikir keras.

Changmin panik. Dia lupa kalau Sutradara Yoo yang juga seniornya dan sudah banyak membantunya itu kan lagi buat film horor. Kerjasama dengan Sutradara Jepang pula. Pasti filmnya… "Yah…yah… Hyung jangan gitu donk. Aku kan cuma hati-hati aja. Aku mau tidur sama hyung… mau dipeluk sama hyung… mau dicium hyung" katanya manja dan memelas. Walau sutradara, dia itu lemah sama yang namanya film horor. Tapi mau bagaimana, dia kan nggak bisa menolak seniornya itu. Biasanya kalau habis menonton film horor, dia bakal mimpi buruk, kecuali… tidur bareng Yunho. Kenapa bisa? Simpel. Dia merasa aman kalau ada Yunho disebelahnya. Paling tidak kalau hantunya muncul, dia tidak sendirian.

Padahal dia tadi kena damprat Sutradara killer waktu take adegan, eh sekarang malah menerima serangan rajukan dari orang yang sama. Lain kali dia perlu menyeret Changmin ke dokter ahli kejiwaan. Siapa tahu adik tersayangnya ini kena Multiple Personality Disorder. Yunho menghela nafas panjang. Benar-benar kalah total sama tampang memelas dihadapannya. "Sudahlah, aku akan cari cewek saja buat dibawa pulang"

Changmin melotot, tapi Yunho sudah keburu kabur sebelum Changmin membentaknya. Lagi pula mana mungkin teriak soal Yunho yang mau cari cewek buat tidur bareng. Mau bagaimana juga, ini masih di tempat syuting, dia cuma boleh marah-marah soal syuting saja, bukan masalah pribadi. Dan dia belum siap ketahuan tinggal bareng Yunho, bisa muncul gossip-gosip tidak jelas. Dia tidak suka hal begitu, mengingat bagaimana Yunho waktu digosipkan ini itu, belum menghadapi cercaan anti-fans. Repot dan dia bukan orang yang bisa menerima dengan mudah hinaan-hinaan seperti itu.

oo()()()oo

Kata-kata Yunho bukannya menenangkan Changmin tapi malah membuat aura gelap makin menguar dari tubuh Changmin. Juga makin banyak kata-kata tidak senonoh yang keluar dari mulutnya. Asistennya sampai tidak berani mendekat, sebaliknya, sang asisten diam-diam mencari Yunho dan melaporkan apa yang terjadi pada Changmin, sekalian memberitahunya kalau sudah hampir saatnya Yunho _take_ adegan.

"Oh, itu?" kata Yunho setelah asisten memberi tahu apa yang terjadi pada Changmin. Dia ini salah satu dari sedikit orang yang tahu hubungan antara Yunho dan Changmin. Namanya juga asisten. "Aku tadi bilang mau bawa pulang cewek ke rumah" Yunho menjawab dengan tenang dan innocent sekali. benar-benar tidak ada perasaan bersalah seolah itu hal yang normal saja.

"Bercanda, kan?" dia menghadapi Yunho dengan senyuman, walau gugup juga. Pasalnya, Yunho kan aktor, dia bisa saja Cuma acting saat ini.

"Kenapa bercanda?" tantang Yunho, nada suaranya sih masih biasa-biasa saja. "Serius kok" Yunho lalu berjalan menuju tempat _take_.

Keringat dingin rasanya mengucur deras di seluruh tubuh asisten. Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, kalau sampai Yunho membawa pulang cewek ke rumah, bisa-bisa pecah perang dunia ke 5, (yang ke 4 waktu orang tuanya sendiri bertengkar). Lalu dia akan terkena imbas dari pertengkaran itu, Changmin bakal bad-mood dan dia bakal sering kena marah. _'Ibuuuu, tolong akuuuuu…'_ jeritnya dalam hati.

oo()()()oo

Yunho berakting dengan luar biasa, maksudnya tanpa terpengaruh sama sekali dengan aura Changmin yang berubah jadi gelap. Tapi dia juga seolah tidak memperdulikan Changmin. Kadang Yunho akan curi-curi pandang, tapi kali ini tidak dan itu sukses membuat sutradara jadi sebal bukan main dan juga sedih. Berbagai pikiran mulai hinggap di otaknya. Apa dia tidak menarik lagi? atau dia jadi gendut sekarang? tapi dia kan bukan artis yang harus tegas dengan penampilan. Atau jangan-jangan, Yunho menemukan seseorang yang jutaan kali lebih sexi, lebih dewasa dari dirinya?

"Su…sutradara?" panggil sang asisten, takut-takut. pasalnya sekarang ini sutradara Shim sedang melamun sambil melihat ke monitor padahal adegan sudah selesai di take. Dia tahu pasti, melamunnya Changmin adalah gara-gara Jung Yunho.

Changmin hampir terlonjak dari kursinya. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"I…itu… adegannya sudah selesai di-_take_"

"Hah? Oh? Kalau begitu, CUT!" serunya, tidak fokus. "Adegan selanjutnya!"

Kru lega bukan main. Mereka sudah biasa bekerja pada Changmin, tapi entah kenapa kali ini mood-nya jelek sekali. Salah sedikit, mereka bisa kena marah. Dugaan mereka sih, Changmin benci sekali pada Yunho. Alasannya? Entahlah. Mungkin karena walaupun Yunho adalah aktor terkenal yang sudah banyak mendapat penghargaan, tapi untuk sutradara, aktingnya kurang sempurna. Padahal aktingnya bagus begitu, tapi sering sekali harus mengulang adegan.

Harusnya, waktu itu sutradara jangan mengambil Yunho untuk main di filmnya dong? Padahal ada staf yang lihat waktu Yunho di audisi dan hasilnya… seperti biasa… professional.

oo()()()oo

Ada jeda istirahat 5 menit, sekedar untuk minum dan meregangkan badan saja. Changmin masih setia dengan monitor. Melihat ulang adegan yang diambil waktu dia melamun tadi. Tahu-tahu hp-nya bergetar, sms. _Tiger king._ Melihat id itu, Changmin langsung membuka pesan itu dengan hati yang berdebar. _'Kalau mau tidur bareng, jangan pulang telat!'_

Changmin agak lega. Syarat dari Yunho hanya setelah melihat film itu, pulang secepatnya dan jangan mampir-mampir. Rasanya seperti dinasehati oleh orang tua yang melarang anaknya pulang malam. Meski begitu, tahu-tahu hpnya bergetar lagi. _'Dan jangan minum!'_

_What?_ Changmin shock. Biasanya setelah menonton film, Sutradara Yoo bakal berdiskusi dengannya. Belum lagi pembicaraan jadi melantur kemana-mana. Dia masih mungkin tidak pulang telat, setidaknya satu jam dari selesai film dia bisa undur diri untuk pulang. Tapi kalau tidak minum itu tidak mungkin. Sutradara Yoo bakal memaksanya minum paling tidak 2 gelas.

Changmin cemberut tapi lalu memejamkan matanya. Kalau dipikir-pikir ini cara Yunho untuk mengajarinya kesabaran di tempat syuting. awal Yunho sudah bertanya apa dia yakin dengan ini. Sebab Yunho sudah khawatir kalau Changmin tidak bisa bersikap profesional. Changmin menggeram. _Akan kubuktikan padamu, Jung!_

oo()()()oo

Setelahnya, Changmin jadi lebih fokus pada tugasnya, dan walau masih marah-marah tapi tetap lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Juga, karena sore itu Changmin ada acara, syuting dihentikan sekitar pukul 3 sore. Changmin mengirim sms pada Yunho. _'Awas kalau kau bawa pulang cewek ke rumah!'_

Yunho membalasnya, _'memang kenapa kalau aku bawa pulang cewek?'_

Changmin tidak sengaja melihat Yunho yang lagi berjalan dengan manajernya. Kelihatan sekali kalau Yunho sedang memasukan hp ke kantung celananya. Walau Yunho tahu kalau pacarnya berdiri tidak jauh darinya, tapi melirik sedikitpun tidak. _Menyebalkan._

oo()()()oo

Sutradara Yoo itu sebenarnya senior yang menyenangkan, tapi disaat seperti ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Waktu menonton film itu sebenarnya dia berkali-kali memicingkan matanya atau melihat ke arah lain agar hantunya tidak terlihat mata. Diam-diam tentu, kalau ketahuan dia takut film horor, bisa-bisa harga dirinya tercoreng. Dan tidak selalu berhasil. Dia suda berkeringat dingin bahkan di 20 menit pertama. Ingin rasanya memanggil Yunho untuk datang ketempatnya sekarang, memeluknya, bersembunyi di balik badan hyungnya, minta hyungnya untuk menutup telinganya dari suara-suara yang membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar ketakutan, atau lebih baik, membawanya pergi dari situ sekarang juga.

Setelah berdiskusi dengan tidak fokus, dan Changmin akhirnya terpaksa minum satu gelas bir. Hanya satu gelas, demi Tuhan, Yunho tidak akan marah gara-gara itu, kan? Sebab dia tidak cepat mabuk dan dia akan pulang dengan taxi.

Changmin ingin berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke apartemennya dengan Yunho. Ini sudah jam 8 malam. harusnya sih tidak kemalaman, kan? Yang benar saja, baru jam 8 malam.

Setelah menekan kode apartemennya, Changmin masuk dan terkejut bukan main karena menemukan sepasang sepatu wanita yang cantik sekali. Hilang sudah ketakutannya pada Suster lompat eh, Pocong ngesot yang tadi dilihatnya. Segera saja diambilnya tongkat baseball yang dia simpan dekat pintu. Jaga-jaga untuk saat seperti ini, kalau-kalau saat dia ulang dia menemukan Yunho membawa pulang selingkuhan.

Changmin berjalan mengendap-endap, niatnya mau mengagetkan Yunho, menangkap basah dia dan selingkuhan terkutuknya. "Oh? Oppa sudah pulang." Kata wanita yang kini ada di samping seorang wanita yang jauh lebih tua.

"Cucuku sudah pulang. Ayo makan. Kami sudah menunggumu." Wanita yang paling tua di ruangan itu langsung memeluk Changmin, beliau sangat merindukan cucu lelakinya ini. lalu tahu-tahu wanita itu menampar lengan Changmin. "Kau baru saja minum alkohol? Anak nakal!" Ah, ya. Sutradara Shim baru ingat, neneknya kan tidak suka bau alkohol. Terutama sejak kakeknya meninggal karena kerusakan liver akibat konsumsi alkohol yang berlebihan. Trauma. Tapi agaknya berlebihan.

Dan Changmin bisa melihat wajah tampan Yunho yang tadinya tersenum berubah jadi cemberut. Pantas saja Yunho melarangnya minum. Bukan karena Yunho tidak suka bau alkohol, dia sendiri juga minum kok, tapi karena neneknya.

oo()()()oo

"Kenapa hyung tidak bilang kalau nenek dan Jiyeon mau datang?" tanya Changmin dengan kesal. Untungnya kedua 'cewek' yang tadi dibawa pulang oleh Yunho sudah pergi dengan taxi. Jiyeon yang baru libur dari kuliahnya di luar negeri dengan senang hati menemani neneknya ke apartemen Changmin. Sudah lama tidak ketemu kakaknya, dia juga rindu.

"Habis mereka melarangku untuk mengatakannya padamu. Mau bikin kejutan katanya"

"Tapi tidak perlu bilang mau bawa pulang cewek, kan?" Suara Changmin makin meninggi, dia kesal bukan main.

"Aku kan memang membawa pulang cewek. Aku menjemput mereka loh." Yunho dengan polos menjawabnya. Kakak tirinya ini benar-benar sering tidak sadar sudah membuatnya cemburu. "Oh iya, kau kok tadi bawa pentungan segala?" tanya Yunho, dia tahu-tahu ingat ada yang ganjil dari Changmin waktu masuk apartemen tadi.

"Ada kecoa!" jawabnya cuek. Sebal bukan main. Hari ini tidak berjalan dengan baik gara-gara Yunho. Kalau dia tidak bilang mau bawa pulang cewek, moodnya nggak akan jelek dan dia tidak akan melamun di tempat syuting. Belum lagi bayangan tidak tidur dengan Yunho setelah nonton film horor, dan cewek yang dimaksud Yunho itu ternyata adik bungsunya dan neneknya. Luar biasa.

"Wah, untung tadi nenek dan Jiyeon tidak melihat kecoanya."Jawab Yunho polos. "Jadi? Sudah terbayar rasa rindu dengan masakan nenek, kan?"

Changmin mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dalam diam. Dia ingat seminggu lalu dia bilang ingin makan masakannya nenek, tapi karena sibuk, jadi tidak bisa mampir kesana. Jangan-jangan, Yunho yang meminta nenek untuk datang ke apartemen mereka. Sepasang mata bulat itu langsung menatap Yunho dengan tatapan berbinar-binar, terharu. Ternyata Yunho memang cuma mencintainya saja, kan? "Hyuuuung… aku mencintaimuuuu" Changmin langsung menubruk Yunho yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu mereka setelah mencuci cangkir-cangkir teh.

Tuh kan? Sepertinya Yunho memang perlu menyeret Changmin ke psikiater. "Koq tidak dijawab?" tanya Changmin dengan muka seolah mau menangis. "Kau tidak mencintaiku?" yang manjanya keterlaluan ini akan berubah jadi Godzilla di tempat syuting.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Changminie… hyung hanya kaget waktu kau menubrukku tadi." Terang Yunho. Lihat saja dia sekarang, berbaring di sofa dengan Changmin yang ada di atasnya. imut sih, tapi dia ini berat loh.

"Ayo tidur hyung… aku sudah mengantuk…" ajak Changmin. Niatnya menarik Yunho ke kamarnya, tapi tahu-tahu Yunho menahannya. "Kenapa?" tanya Changmin polos.

"Ingat kan tadi aku sms apa? Jangan minum! Karena kau melanggarnya jadi malam ini kau tidur sendiri saja" Jawab Yunho yang langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan Changmin dan masuk kamar serta mengunci pintunya sebelum Changmin bisa bereaksi apa-apa.

Begitu sadar, Changmin langsung panik. Dia menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Yunho sambil terus memohon… "Hyuuung… hyung kok jahat sih? Bukakan pintu donk… nanti kalau hantunya datang gimana?" bayangan hantu yang baru beberapa jam lalu dia lihat itu sudah menari-nari di pikirannya.

10 menit…

20 menit…

30 menit…

Yunho akhirnya membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan dan sedikit demi sedikit, dan menemukan adik tersayangnya sudah tidur di depan pintu dengan bersandar pada daun pintu. Dengan sigap Yunho menempatkan dirinya agar kepala Changmin tidak membentur lantai. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ada bekas air mata di pipi Changmin, dia kira isakan yang didengarnya tadi hanya acting agar Yunho mau membukakan pintu. Berarti film tadi benar-benar menakutkan ya? Padahal judulnya saja tidak meyakinkan.

Yunho membopong Changmin ke kasurnya, menyelimutinya tubuh mereka berdua dan memeluknya. Tak lupa satu ciuman mendarat di kening Changmin. "Maafkan hyung. Hyung keterlaluan ya?"

"Iya! Hyung keterlaluan." Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya agar bertatapan langsung dengan Yunho. "Sudah tahu aku takut sama film horor malah dikunci diluar kamar. Hyung jahat!" muka Changmin tertekuk, dan bibirnya mencibir. Dia juga menyarangkan sebuah pukulan ke dada Yunho.

_Aduh, manis sekali._ pikir Yunho. "Habis kau tidak menuruti kata-kataku tadi sih." Changmin tidak mempedulikan itu dan langsung memeluk Yunho erat-erat. "Filmnya seram sekali ya?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

"Dibandingkan itu… aku lebih takut kehilangan hyung" Changmin membenamkan kepalanya di dada Yunho.

.

.

.

"Aku juga takut kehilanganmu Changminie… maafkan hyung, ya"

"Aku maafkan kalau besok ditraktir sukiyaki!"

Yunho cuma menggeleng, "Lagi-lagi makanan"

.

.

.

Nah, humor gagal… entahlah… makasih untuk yang sudah komen di chapter sebelum ini **ajib4ff, princess nanachan, Augesteca, R, junox, mun, mapledays, kame chan, Sweetukemin, homin El, homin lover, cilenmelisha**… terharu… ada yang komen… (jadi pengen tumpengan) XD

Terimakasih banyak buat homin el atas masukannya, maklum baru pertama kali posting ff jadi masih nggak biasa sama cara postingnya (ngeles)… untuk translate-an saya masih mikir-mikir mana yang mau dialih bahasakan… wahaha… belum tentu dapet ijin juga… lagian niatnya but belajar bahasa aja si…

Lalu… gimana dengan chapter ini? Masukan? Kritik? Koreksi?

**Mel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Melqbunny** presents

**When the camera off**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T nyrempet M (huohohoho)

Length : 3 of ?

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever

Warning : saya nggak tahu pairingnya Minho siapa. Terus ada kalimat dalam tanda petik yang dibikin italic, itu maksudnya kata-katanya orang yang ada di seberang telepon sana... mudah2an ngerti ya...

.

.

.

Act 3. Jealous jealous jealous

Yunho bukan orang yang mudah cemburu. Dia tipe yang percaya pada pasangannya, dalam hal ini Changmin. Selama ini hanya Changmin saja satu-satunya pacar yang pernah dia miliki dan masih dia miliki. Pacarnya yang merupakan mantan adik tirinya itu luar biasa manja, mungkin karena ini dia bisa jadi orang yang sabar. Bagi orang lain, terlalu sabar. Juga pemaaf.

Waktu Changmin pergi dengan teman-temannya, Yunho hanya bertanya Changmin pergi dengan siapa dan pukul berapa. Lalu akan menasehatinya untuk jangan pulang terlalu larut dan jangan minum terlalu banyak, apalagi sampai mabuk berat.

Bukannya Changmin tidak senang karena dia punya kebebasan semacam itu. Dia juga jarang pergi dengan teman-temannya. Dan lagi Yunho mengenal hampir semua teman-temannya. Inilah yang terjadi kalau pacaran dengan kakak kelas sejak SMA. Masalah Changmin sebenarnya adalah dia ingin sekali-sekali Yunho merasa cemburu padanya. Tapi apa boleh buat, saat ini teman-teman yang sering pergi minum dengannya paling-paling Kyuhyun dan Minho. Beda dengan Yunho. Dia itu public figure. Orang yang tampil di depan layar.

Resiko artis, harus selalu tampil menawan. Ah, bahkan tanpa perlu jadi artis pun Yunho hyungnya itu sudah menawan kok. Artis itu berarti selalu dicari oleh para fans. Dimana-mana selalu difoto, bahkan ketahuan sedang menalikan tali sepatu saja bisa masuk social media. Changmin sering merasa dia punya terlalu banyak saingan, yaitu fans Yunho. Padahal sebenarnya dia ingin Yunho untuknya saja, bukan dibagi dengan dunia seperti ini. Salahnya kah yang dulu mendukung Yunho untuk jadi aktor? Agak menyesal juga.

Intinya, selama ini dia harus sering menahan marah karena hyungnya itu difoto banyak fans atau digosipkan berpacaran dengan artis lain gara-gara kejadian yang biasa-biasa saja. Sedangkan untuk Yunho? Tidak masalah karena tidak ada gosip Shim Changmin, sutradara muda berbakat yang terkenal galak itu punya pacar. Kehidupan sutradara itu tidak menarik dibandingkan artis, padahal kata Yunho, dia ini tampannya setara dengan artis. Cih! Orang yang jatuh cinta bisa bicara jujur apa?

oo()()()oo

"Istirahat 30 menit!" seru asisten Changmin.

Ada seorang staf yang menghampiri Changmin. Membisiki sesuatu yang lalu dibalas anggukan oleh sang sutradara. Seseorang yang kelihatan sekali bukan staf film datang dan berjalan kearah Changmin. Terlihat sekali ada senyuman terkembang di wajah mereka berdua. Bukan cuma senyuman, tapi juga bersalaman.

Yunho tidak cemburu. Sama sekali. Harusnya sih. Tetapi Yunho merasa tidak enak, penyebabnya dia belum pernah melihat orang yang satu ini sama sekali padahal dia sudah sangat yakin kalau dia tahu semua teman-teman Changmin. Sang aktor terkenal berusaha untuk tidak terang-terangan menatap orang yang kini berbincang-bincang dengan Changmin. Dia hanya curi-curi pandang dengan ekor matanya.

Yunho hanya beristirahat di dekat tempat _take_ adegan. Mengambil minum dan membuka _script_. Tidak ada bagian yang benar-benar dia perhatikan di kertas yang dia lihat, dia cuma mau mengawasi adik tercintanya, pacarnya, kekasihnya. Lagipula dia sudah hafal semua dialog yang harus dia ucapkan.

Rasa marah dan cemburu perlahan menjalar. Awalnya mereka hanya mengobrol biasa saja, tetapi lama-kelamaan saling bertukar tawa. Changminnya tertawa dengan begitu manisnya dihadapan orang lain yang tidak Yunho kenal? Sangat-sangat mengesalkan. Ingin rasanya Yunho berjalan kesana dan menonjok orang itu serta berkata "Shim Changmin itu milikku!" Huh! Kalau bukan demi menjaga agar hubungan mereka tidak terkuak dan demi Changmin yang belum siap menghadapi tekanan fans, dia sudah melakukannya semenit dari waktu orang itu muncul.

oo()()()oo

Sehabis syuting hari itu, niatnya Yunho ingin minta penjelasan dari Changmin, tetapi yang dimaksud malah langsung mengeloyor pergi dengan lelaki tadi. Mereka hanya berdua saja dan naik mobil lelaki tadi. Yunho langsung mencari asisten Changmin. Cewek yang gesit, lincah dan tahan tekanan itu sedang membereskan barang-barangnya. Begitu melihat Yunho, sebenarnya dia ingin sekali kabur sejauhnya, pasalnya tatapan Yunho yang biasanya lembut dan ramah kali ini terbalik 180 derajat jadi tatapan membunuh. "Changmin kemana?" tanya Yunho tajam.

Keringat sudah mulai bercucuran. Demi Tuhan, dibandingkan kemarahan Changmin yang sudah biasa dihadapinya, kemarahan Yunho 100 kali lebih mengerikan. "Ta… tadi pergi…"

"Aku tahu dia pergi, tapi pergi kemana?"

Rasanya ingin menangis, "Ka…katanya… ma… mau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun-ssi…"

"Dengan lelaki tadi? Siapa dia?"

"Ti…tidak tahu… sepertinya teman dari Kyuhyun-ssi dari China…" Tahu-tahu asisten Changmin jatuh berlutut. "Sumpah aku tak tahu apa-apa Yunho-ssi... Aku benar-benar tidak tahu…" T^T sampai ada air air mata yang mengalir di matanya.

Melihat ini, Yunho cuma melengos dan langsung pergi tanpa terimakasih. Begitu aktor terkenal itu keluar, dia mendesah lega.

"Awas kalau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu!" Kepala Yunho tahu-tahu muncul dari celah pintu, nyaris membuat jantung asisten Changmin copot. Sepertinya dia harus mempertimbangkan untuk keluar dari pekerjaannya.

oo()()()oo

Ponsel Changmin mati, makanya Yunho tidak bisa menghubungi pacarnya itu. Kalau begini, dia harus menelpon Kyuhyun. _"Hai, hyung?"_ sapa Kyuhyun yang nampaknya sedang ada di keramaian.

"Changmin mana?" Tanya Yunho langsung ke inti masalah.

"_Belum sampai. Ini aku sedang bersama Minho, sih. Kenapa?"_

"Kalian dimana?"

"_Kami lagi di toy and game fair."_ Jawab Kyuhyun.

Toy and Game fair? Ada Kyuhyun dan Minho juga. Berarti untuk sementara ini masih bisa dibilang aman. Tak mungkin Changmin dan lelaki tadi punya waktu berduaan, yah selain di dalam mobil saat ini. Lagi pula namanya saja Toy dan Game fair. Changmin bakal keasyikan sendiri dengan barang-barang yang menarik perhatiannya seperti lego dan software game terbaru. "Oh gitu. Kalau Changmin sudah sampai suruh dia untuk menel…"

Belum selesai Yunho mengatakan pesannya, tahu-tahu Kyuhyun berteriak di telpon. Mungkin bukan niatnya berteriak pada Yunho, tetapi tetap saja telinga Yunho jadi korban. _"Siwoooon hyuuuuuung… Oh, hai, Taemin… Sudah dulu ya Yunho hyung_." Tahu-tahu telepon mati.

Tu…tunggu… Siwon? Taemin? Jangan-jangan… triples date? "Tidaaaaaaaaakkkk"

"Yah, Yunho-yah! Jangan teriak di mobil!" seru manajer, dia kesal karena kaget.

"Hyung! Tahu toy and games fair?" Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung menanyakan hal itu.

Alis manajer Yunho pun bertaut. "Dimana tuh?"

"Tunggu! Aku cari lokasinya di internet! Setelah itu antarkan aku kesana!" dari suaranya bisa dipastikan kalau Yunho mulai panik.

"Tidak bisa Yunho-yah~ Kita ini sedang menuju airport. Kau kan harus ke Jepang untuk film disana?"

"Tidak mau!" Seru Yunho. "Aku mau ke toy and games fair! Sekarang!" Seru Yunho sengit.

"Jangan bercanda dan jangan seperti anak kecil begini! Kita sudah punya schedule untuk film Jepang ini. Kau tidak bisa membatalkannya!" Apalagi karena Changmin sudah setuju dengan film ini. benar-benar deh, walaupun dia tahu kalau Changmin dan Yunho itu pacaran bukan berarti sutradara galak itu yang harus mengatur film apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dimainkan oleh Yunho. _Posesif._

"Aku mau ke tempat Minnie…" kata Yunho dengan memelas.

Manajer melihat Yunho dengan takut-takut. Pasalnya, Yunho tidak pernah begini. Rindu setelah pulang dari Jepang pun tidak sampai seperti ini. Apa artisnya ini salah makan ya? Atau jangan-jangan Changmin pasang susuk sampai Yunho sepertinya tidak mau jauh-jauh dari pacarnya itu walau mereka baru berpisah kurang dari 20 menit. Ah, tapi tadi dia biasa saja tuh waktu melihat Changmin. Jangan-jangan susuknya cuma laku untuk Yunho saja mungkin? Ah, menghayal. Changmin itu sering apatis untuk hal-hal berbau paranormal.

Manajer Yunho sih tidak tahu kalau Changmin bukannya apatis, tapi takut sama hal-hal berbau mistis. Film horor yang hantunya tobat saja takut.

oo()()()oo

Yunho harus tinggal selama 2 hari di Jepang. Karena selain _script reading_ untuk film Jepang, dia juga ada acara _fansign_ dan pembicaraan tentang iklan. Dia sudah berkali-kali berusaha menghubungi Changmin baik lewat handphone ataupun telepon apartemen mereka. Tetapi handphonenya masih saja mati dan telepon di apartemen mereka pun cuma dijawab oleh mesin penjawab saja.

Tidak hanya itu, Kyuhyun dan Minho juga jadi sasaran Yunho, tetapi yang ditelepon selalu mengatakan mereka sibuk dan belum bertemu dengan Changmin. Mengesalkan sekaligus membuat stress. Bayangan Changmin dan lelaki yang waktu itu tahu-tahu muncul di tempat syuting itu muncul dan membuat aura kegelapan memenuhi kamar Yunho di hotel. Masih untung dia bisa menyembunyikannya saat ada acara.

oo()()()oo

Yunho baru pulang pagi hari dan karena ada jadwal syuting, dia langsung menuju ke lokasi, tanpa pulang dulu. Bukan hanya karena mengejar jadwal, tetapi karena Changmin tidak mungkin ada di apartemen saat ini. Dia pasti sudah ada di tempat syuting dan menimbulkan stress ke semua orang.

Tetapi alangkah terkejutnya Yunho karena yang dia lihat bukan 'Sutradara pemarah' tetapi 'Sutradara yang gembira ria'. Dia sampai tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Changmin yang bersama lelaki yang tahu-tahu muncul dua hari yang lalu. _Bagus!_ pikir Yunho. _Jadi kau selingkuh sekarang?_ rutuk Yunho dalam hati. Apa boleh buat, dia tidak bisa menghampiri Changmin sama sekali. Demi keselamatan mereka berdua.

Yunho memilih untuk menjauh dari tempat _take_ adegan. Adegan yang harus dia mainkan baru dapat giliran sekitar 45 menit lagi. Dia membaca dialognya berkali-kali. Tidak terlalu fokus pada awalnya. Adegan yang harus dia mainkan ini adalah saat pemeran utama marah berat karena cemburu. Cemburu karena orang yang disukainya kencan dengan orang lain. Pada saat itu, pemeran utama belum tahu kalau lelaki itu adalah adiknya dan mereka juga belum jadi sepasang kekasih.

Lama-kelamaan, Yunho jadi membaca dialog itu dengan lebih serius. Dia punya ide yang menurutnya cemerlang. Kalau dia tidak bisa berbicara dengan Changmin berdua saja dan dia terus mematikan handphone-nya, dia akan mengatakannya saat _take_ adegan. Tentu saja lewat dialog yang harus dia ucapkan akan memperlihatkan betapa marahnya dia saat Changmin yang notabene adalah miliknya malah pergi kencan dengan orang lain. ini tidak bisa dimaafkan!

oo()()()oo

"APA?! Apa kau tak bisa melihat kalau dia cuma memanfaatkanmu saja?! Kau itu milikku tahu!" Seru Yunho sengit. Nadanya mengandung kemarahan yang sangat nyata. Bahkan Junsu yang ada di depannya cuma bisa terdiam. Rasanya posesif sekali, Junsu bahkan sampai berdebar-debar karena dialog tersebut. Seolah Yunho memang ingin memilikinya untuk dirinya sendiri saja. Warna kemerahan mulai menyebar di wajah Junsu, sementara nafas Yunho memburu setelah mengatakan dialognya. Dia marah.

"CUT!" Seru Changmin. "Yak! Bagus sekali." Semua orang disana melongo. Biasanya kalau adegan yang diambil hanya berisi Junsu dan Yunho, adegan akan diambil berkali-kali. Apalagi penyebabnya kalau bukan karena Changmin tidak puas dengan acting Yunho. Awalnya staf berpikir kalau adegan sempurna ini bakal diulang, apalagi karena Yunho melakukan improvisasi pada dialognya, tetapi nyatanya? Changmin malah berpikir adegan tadi bagus dan tidak perlu diulang lagi. Ajaib.

Pandangan Yunho dan Changmin bertemu. Ada rasa marah yang tersirat di mata musang Yunho, dan sebenarnya Changmin mulai berdebar-debar karena takut. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang sadar kalau Yunho bukannya sedang berakting sambil mengingat perasaan cemburu yang mungkin pernah dia rasakan. Yang benar adalah, dia tahu kalau Yunho marah dan cemburu berat padanya. Kata-kata yang dia ucapkan itu semua adalah untuknya, Shim Changmin. Hanya ada satu kata yang ada dibenaknya saat menangkap tatapan kekasihnya itu. _Gawat._

oo()()()oo

Syuting hari ini berakhir dan Changmin langsung mencari tempat yang sepi untuk menelpon sahabatnya Kyuhyun. Pembicaraan yang sebaiknya tidak terdengar oleh staf manapun, juga Yunho."Hey Kyu!"

"_Hei Chwang! Bagaimana?"_ Tanya Kyuhyun bersemangat. Changmin masih bisa menghubungi Kyuhyun walau handphonenya mati sebab dia diam-diam menggunakan nomor lain. Tentu saja Yunho tidak diberitahu tentang ini.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Bahkan tanpa perlu melihat orangnya langsung. Kyuhyun tahu kalau sahabatnya itu sedang cemberut.

"_Jangan pura-pura bodoh donk! Bagaimana acting Yunho hyung waktu adegan cemburu tadi?"_

"Sempurna, Kyu!" Jawab Changmi puas. "Ternyata ada untungnya juga kau mengenalkanku dengan sepupu jauhmu itu."

"_Kau ini ada-ada saja. Masa' kau sengaja melakukan ini semua hanya untuk membuat Yunho hyung cemburu?"_

"Aku tidak punya jalan lain, tahu! Yunho hyung itu tahu kalau aku ini tidak akan selingkuh. Jadi lebih tepatnya dia itu tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya cemburu. Kalau tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti itu, bagaimana adegan tadi bisa sukses? Kemungkinannya nol besar." Cerocos Changmin. Adegan tadi adalah salah satu kekhawatiran terbesarnya. Biarpun Yunho (dan Changmin) punya banyak sekali referensi film, tetapi seumur hidup, Changmin tahu kalau hyung tercintanya tidak pernah merasakan cemburu.

"_Tapi… apa tidak apa-apa? Ini sih namanya kau mempermainkan Yunho hyung."_ Sebenarnya dia cukup khawatir juga. Kyuhyun sudah mengenal Yunho bahkan sebelum dia mengenal Changmin, mereka sudah seperti saudara sepupu mungkin. Setidaknya dia juga tahu kalau kemarahan Yunho itu masuk dalam daftar hal yang harus dihindari.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku kan sama sekali tidak ada main dengan sepupumu itu." Jawab Changmin percaya diri.

"_Tapi dia bilang padaku kalau dia itu menyukaimu loh, Chwang_," Kata Kyuhyun jujur.

"Mwo?! Menyukaiku? Sepupumu itu? Jangan bercanda! Katakan padanya kalau au sudah punya pacar!" Mendengar hal ini dia jadi panik juga. Dia tidak mau dikejar-kejar oleh orang itu. Dia tidak nyaman dengannya, selama ini dia bertahan hanya demi rencananya saja.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab, handphone Changmin sudah direbut oleh seseorang, bahkan pemilik benda tersebut juga tahu-tahu terdorong ke dinding dengan sebuah tangan yang sangat kuat menahannya untuk tidak bergerak dari sana. "Halo Kyunnie?" orang itu menyapa Kyuhyun lewat telepon.

"_Yu… Yunho Hyung?"_ Walau tidak ada di lokasi syuting saat ini, tapi dia tahu kalau ini berarti percakapan antara dirinya dan Changmin ketahuan oleh orang yang mereka kerjai, Yunho.

"Wah, ternyata Kyu nakal juga ya?" Kata Yunho menyeringai sambil menatap Changmin, yang ditatap Cuma bisa menelan ludah. Seumur-umur, dia belum pernah melihat Yunho yang seperti ini. Bahkan Kyuhyun pun sebenarnya gemetar juga, konon kabarnya kemarahan Yunho yang sangat jarng terjadi itu terlalu mengerikan. "Apa Siwonnie tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk berlaku sopan, Kyuhyun ah?"

"_Eh, eh? i…itu…"_ bahkan Kyuhyun mulai tergagap.

"Akan kuberitahukan pada Siwon tentang ini. Kupastikan dia menghukummu dengan sangat berat!" Yunho bahkan berteriak di akhir kalimatnya. Dia merasa marah karena semua hal beberapa hari ini dilakukan hanya demi sebuah adegan. Dia harus merasakan marah dan cemburu, juga harus melihat Changmin bersenda gurau dengan lelaki asing hanya agar Yunho bisa menghayati perasaan tokoh utama saat itu.

.

Yunho menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya, sepertinya sedang mengatur emosi yang sudah sempat keluar. Dia melemparkan senyum pada Changmin. "Jadi, adikku tersayang… Semua ini hanya demi film ini kan?" Terlihat sekali kalau Yunho sedang meng-sms seseorang dengan handphone milik Changmin. Sayangnya pemilik gadget itu tidak tahu siapa yang di-sms oleh Yunho.

Entah apakah itu berarti Yunho bangga karena keseriusan Changmin dalam mebuat film atau karena marah atas apa yang Changmin lakukan. Bisa juga dua-duanya. "I… iya, hyung. Hyung sms siapa tadi?" tanya Changmin berusaha mengalihkan topik.

"Sepupu Kyuhyun tadi. Kau harus menjelaskan padanya kalau kau sudah punya pacar. Kasihan kan kalau dia salah paham dan mengharapkanmu."

"Huh" Changmin cemberut. Mau bagaimanapun, Yunho itu terlalu baik.

"Kau suka kalau aku cemburu Changminnie?" Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Changmin. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Tidak bisa kemana-mana, terjebak di dinding begini.

"Ha… habis… hyung tidak pernah cemburu, sih. Aku kan jadi ragu juga… jangan-jangan hyung tidak benar-benar mencintaiku…"

"Itu karena aku percaya padamu, Changminnie…" Tak ada jarak di antara keduanya dan Yunho langsung melumat bibir kekasihnya. Ini terlau nikmat untuk Changmin yang juga merindukan sentuhan Yunho. Tanpa ragu lagi, dia mengikuti permainan Yunho, terlalu terhanyut dengan ciuman itu. Dia tidak menyadari kalau Yunho sudah mulai membuka kancing kemejanya dan menarik baju itu hingga bahunya terekpos. Saat itu… "Changmin-ssi, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam?" sepupu jauh Kyuhyun masuk ke ruangan itu dan langsung terkejut dengan pemandangan yang dia lihat.

Tetapi bukannya buru-buru melepaskan pagutan Yunho saat kepergok begini, dia malah melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Yunho. Tak lupa salah satu kakinya melingkar ke pinggang Yunho. Tanpa perlu basa-basi lagi, Yunho meremas pantat Changmin, membuatnya mendesah diantara ciuman panas mereka.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama melihat pertunjukan tak senonoh itu, sepupu Kyuhyun yang mukanya sudah semerah tomat matang menutup mulutnya lalu pergi dari situ.

"Wah, Changminnieku nakal ya?" bisik Yunho tepat ditelinganya, tak lupa memberikan jilatan di telinga Changmin. "Apa kau tak kasihan dengan lelaki tadi?" tanya Yunho, dia juga menyadari kalau sepupu Kyuhyun mempergoki mereka dari bola mata Changmin yang tadi sempat membesar karena kaget, juga dari keagresifan yang tahu-tahu dia tunjukkan tadi.

Changmin mendorong Yunho menjauh dari tubuhnya lalu buru buru merapikan bajunya yang berantakan. "Hyung sendiri juga sama, sengaja meng-sms orang tadi karena ingin memperlihatkan adegan tadi, kan?"

"Semenit video lebih mudah dipahami dari pada seribu kata-kata." Yunho tersenyum jahil.

"Memangnya hyung suka kalau aku pacaran dengannya?"

"Tentu tidak…" Yunho cepat sekali tenang, namanya juga aktor. "Jadi My baby deer, jangan harap kau bisa lepas dari hukumanku malam ini" Yunho meninggalkan Changmin dengan seringaian yang membuatnya bergidik. Sang sutradara yang terkenal galak itu menelan ludahnya dengan agak kesusahan.

oo()()()oo

Drrrrttt…drtttt…

Dari handphone yang bergetar di pagi hari itu bisa terlihat caller id 'Evil Kyu'. Melihat itu, langsung saja dia menekan tombol handphonenya untuk menerima panggilan itu. _"Chwaaaang…"_ tanpa ada sapaan halo sekalipun, Kyuhyun langsung memanggil nama Changmin dengan nada yang terdengar menderita. "_Kau tahu? Aku tidak bisa jalan… Siwon hyung mengerjaiku habis-habisan semalam. Ini pasti gara-gara hyungmu itu mengadu pada Siwon hyung! Lain kali kalau mau membuat Yunho cemburu jangan libatkan aku!"_ Cerocos Kyuhyun yang menyampaikan semua keluhannya pada si pembuat masalah.

"Wah, selamat ya Kyu. Siwonnie pasti sangat bersemangat semalam. Tapi maaf ya, Changminnie terlalu lelah sekarang."

"_Yu… Yunho hyung?"_ Kyuhyun sempat tergagap. Lagi-lagi ketahuan oleh Yunho. _"He…hei! Bagaimana dia bisa bekerja kalau kau membuatnya tidak bisa jalan?" _Protes Kyuhyun.

"Bukan urusanmu! Kau pastikan saja sepupu jauhmu itu agar tidak buka mulut ke media!"

"_Tahu tidak? Dia shock berat karena kalian berbuat mesum di depannya!"_

"Cuma foreplay sedikit. French kissing. Sudah jangan protes! Mau aku bilang pada Siwon agar menutup mulutmu?"

"_Tidak! Terimakasih!"_ Kyuhyun memutus sambungan telepon dengan sengit.

.

Yunho tersenyum pada handphone Changmin. Pemiliknya membuka pintu kamar mandi dari dalam. "Apa ada yang telepon, hyung?"

"Kyu"

"Oh…" Changmin hanya mengenakan bathrobe dan mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk. Yunho tidak berbohong kalau Changmin lelah kok, tapi dia kan juga tidak bilang kalau Changmin tdak bisa jalan.

"Hey, Changminnie! Tutupi badanmu dengan benar!" Perintah Yunho yang melihat dada Changmin yang penuh dengan bercak kemerahan dari bathrobe yang tidak tertutup sempurna.

Yunho menerima juluran lidah sebagai balasan. "Biar saja! Hyung kan tidak bisa mengerjaiku habis-habisan!" Perjanjian mereka berdua, saat ada film yang harus dikerjakan oleh Changmin, Yunho tidak boleh membuat Changmin kesulitan berjalan.

"Memang," Yunho pun setuju dengan itu. "Tapi… aku bisa membuatmu lebih menderita dari itu…"

Changmin cemberut mengingat apa yang dilakukan Yunho semalam. Mengikatnya di tempat tidur dan terus menggodanya tanpa membiarkannya merasakan orgasme setidaknya selama 3 jam. "Hyung kejam!" tapi Changmin menyembunyikan senyumnya, memang menyebalkan, tapi akhirnya Yunho cemburu. Dan sebagai bonus, dia bisa membalas Kyuhyun secara tidak langsung gara-gara kalah bermain game yang dilanjutkan tentang debat tentang pacar siapa yang lebih perhatian.

"Jangan begitu… nanti kubelikan lego edisi star wars."

Changmin langsung menubruk Yunho yang duduk di sofa kamar tamu. Dan sebagai tambahan, lego star wars.

.

.

.

"Yah? Yah? Bisa tidak kalian tidak berbuat mesum saat aku ada disini?"

Oops, lupa, manajer Yunho kan sudah datang dari tadi dan meminjam toilet tamu. Changmin yang duduk dipangkuan Yunho hanya melirik sekilas dan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya menggoda hyungnya.

"Dasar pasangan tidak tahu malu!" umpat manajer sebelum memutuskan untuk menunggu Yunho di lobby.

.

.

.

.

Hari bumi... earth day... mari menanam ^^

niatnya mau update hari sabtu tapi karena hari ini tree tour dimulai jadi di posting sekarang... (apa hubungannya?)

And sekali lagi… humor gagal…. Wakakaka… bikin humor tuh susah ya? (curcol)

Asal ketik, nggak diedit pas udah jadi. Terus karena series, jadi nggak jauh beda sama oneshot kan ya? Makanya konfliknya nggak rumit dan mungkin terkesan ringan ya? Emang niatnya cuma bikin ff yg ringan ajah… maaf kalau tidak memuaskan… *deep bow*

Dan terimakasih untuk komen2 dan dukungan di chap 2… **mirabbluv, homin lover, Kim, missa, junox, ecca, ****Augesteca****, ****uchimaki shippy-chan****, ****Ela JungShim****, ****chamichamichami****, ****HoMin 'EL****, ****baby628,****ajib4ff &amp; Guest**… huks3… terharu… T^T... maaf lama ya... idenya nggak lancar... mau lancar? minum L**ing

Changmin itu kan emang takut sama kecoa &amp; film horor kan ya? Terus kalau masalah kenapa kok judulnya '**Pocong ngesot pergi haji'**? jawabannya karena tipikal judul film horor indonesia itu harus ear-catching… XD… kemarin hampir aja judulnya '**Raungan Syaiton Mandi Junub**' nah lo?

Lastly… koreksi? Komen?


	4. Chapter 4

**Melqbunny** presents

**When the camera off**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T eh mungkin nyrempet M tapi bukan karena adegan ranjang

Length : 4 of ? (tergantung wangsit dan ide yang muncul)

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever. Beberapa bagian di ff ini terinspirasi dari Komik, Film, acara tv, internet, dll. Kalau ada kemiripan, cuma inspirasi aja, terutama metode dan barang-barang yang digunakan, **bukan jalan cerita**. Metode apakah itu? Ntar juga tahu kalau udah baca. Saya bukan plagiat dan saya tidak repot-repot copas. Masih bisa mikir og.

Warning : saya nggak tahu Heechul punya kakak atau nggak. Keluarganya Donghae juga saya nggak ngerti. So untuk penggemar mereka, please forgive me.

.

.

.

**Act 4. Dangerous call**

.

.

.

Call 1.

"Iyaaaa…. Tenang saja… Aku kan lagi libur begini, biarkan aku bersenang-senang donk…" Kata seorang pemuda pada lawan bicaranya di telepon.

"Awas kalau selingkuh!" Ancam sang lawan bicara.

"Iya aku tahu." jawabnya malas. Setiap hari mengingatkan apa tidak pernah bosan, ya? "Kau tenang saja disana. Belikan aku oleh-oleh dari Prancis ya... Oh iya, habis itu kau langsung pulang?"

"Tidak. Ada acara di Busan. Habis itu aku baru pulang."

Dan kemudian ada suara selain milik lawan bicara yang keluar dari teleponnya. "Yuuu-rooo-boooo~ng… bagaimana kalau kita tidur bersama malam ini? Lupakan pacar jangkungmu sehari saja…"

"Astaga, Heechul! Hentikan! Jangan peloroti celanaku begitu!"

Dan terdengarlah suara ribut-ribut. Menurut tebakan sang pacar posesif, pasti saat ini pacarnya Yunho sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Heechul. Walau tahu kalau dia hanya bermaksud menggoda saja, tetap saja rasanya menyebalkan. "Dengar ya pendek! Menjauh darinya! Kalau tidak kulumat kucingmu…"

Dan kemudian malah suara Heechul yang terdengar selanjutnya, bukan Yunho. "Dorobooong… pacar Yurobong kejam sekali, ya? Pasti dia lagi PMS… atau jangan-jangan menopause? Cepat tua, ya? Padahal dulu dia itu imut-imut dan sopan sekali… Masa aku tidak boleh tidur bareng dengan Yunho padahal kan dari kecil kita sering tidur bareng, main bareng, mandi bareng…" itu jelas sekali sang Cinderella baru mengadu pada Donghae. Robong trio sedang berkumpul rupanya.

"Sudahlah, Changminie… Heechul sedang mabuk. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, kok!" Kata Yunho menenangkan adik angkatnya. Yah, tak apalah, toh ada Donghae juga.

Yunho sedang libur dari semua kegiatan. Benar-benar libur, dan saat ini dia ada di apartemen Donghae. Baru setelah 2 hari di Seoul dia akan pulang ke tanah kelahirannya, Gwangju. Tanpa Changmin. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena kekasihnya tersebut sedang menghadiri festival film di Prancis dan begitu pulang ke Korea, dia ada acara di Busan, seminar film di sebuah universitas disana.

Changmin tidak menampik kalau Yunho juga perlu libur panjang sekali-sekali. Tapi bayangkan, dia ada di Paris, tempat yang terkenal romantis di dunia dan dia sendirian, maksudnya tanpa kekasih. Yang ada malah dia bersama asistennya yang terlihat sangat bersemangat karena dirinya ada di Prancis.

Menyebalkan! Kalau bukan karena film buatannya yang akan di putar di festival film di Prancis, dia tidak akan mau kesini bersama dengan cewek yang sering tertekan karena ulah sutradara dan pacarnya yang bagaikan singa dan buaya kalau sedang marah. Kalau pulang dia akan minta Yunho agar piknik ke Prancis bersama, atau ke Maladewa, atau ke Hawaii, Italia… pokoknya bersama dengan Yunho. Berdua saja, tanpa asisten atau manajernya Yunho. Rasanya Changmin ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Bosan. Paris memang cantik sih, tapi tetap saja ada yang kurang. Jadi waktu kembali ke hotel, Changmin membuka laptopnya. Dia punya banyak koleksi foto Yunho disana. Ada foto-foto yang dia ambil sendiri, foto pribadi dari Yunho bayi sampai 2 hari yang lalu juga ada. Foto-foto yang dia ambil dari internet juga jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Mungkin memang sudah jadi semacam hobi untuknya berburu foto Yunho di internet. Walau dia punya yang aslinya, tetap saja kemampuan memotret majalah dan beberapa fans Yunho itu patut diacungi jempol. Ah, tapi memang hyungnya tampan, kok.

Jadi setelah hanya 10 menit melihat foto-fotonya bersama Yunho, Changmin langsung terkoneksi ke internet. Niat awalnya sih mencari foto hyungnya, tetapi malah berita selebritis yang menarik perhatiannya. Apalagi kalau bukan berita tentang Yunho, dan sialnya beberapa berita itu melibatkan lawan main Yunho di film terakhirnya. Walau syuting sudah selesai, tetapi kenapa gosip mereka berdua masih banyak beredar begini? Me-nye-bal-kan.

~ooo~

Call 2.

Changmin menelpon Yunho lagi hari berikutnya, dan alih-alih mendengar suara yang dirindukannya setengah mati, malah suara mantan ketua OSIS gila yang masuk ke telinganya. "Chwang-chwang… Kau perhatian sekali pada Yunho ya? Bukannya kau baru kemarin menelpon?"

"Bukan urusanmu dan segera berikan teleponnya pada Yunho!"

"Dia lagi di kamar mandi… membersihkan diri dari sisa-sisa cairan cintaku yang mengotori dada dan perutnya…" Goda Heechul dengan nada yang sangat seduktif. "Dia itu memang pandai di atas ranjang, ya?"

Muka Changmin memerah karena marah dan juga karena membayangkan Yunho tanpa selembar benang pun mendesahkan nama orang lain. "Kau mau aku membunuhmu?" katanya sambil menahan amarah.

"Coba saja kalau bisa…" jawabnya menantang.

"Hey Changminie…" suara Yunho menyapa gendang telinganya. Sepertinya dia langsung menyambar hp-nya yang tadi dipegang Heechul.

"Kemana saja kau?! Kenapa si nenek sihir itu yang menjawab teleponnya?!" Tanya Changmin galak.

Yunho tidak mau ambil pusing dengan mood Changmin yang jelek. Lagi jauh begini. "Aku habis dari kamar mandi. Membersihkan cairan cinta Heechul…" jawab Yunho santai.

"JUNG YUNHO!" Teriaknya.

Tentu saja teriakan yang oktafnya tinggi itu membuat sang aktor terkenal jadi kaget setengah mati. "Ah? Ah? Apa?"

"Kau berani main-main dengan Heechul sekarang? Jelaskan! Cairan cinta apa?!" Jelas sekali kalau dia tidak bisa menahan emosi.

"Entah. Minuman yang warna merah. Entah apa isinya. Sepertinya semangka, strawberry, tomat, raspberry, entahlah. Buah-buahan warna merah pokoknya. Tadi dia menyuruhku untuk minum itu, tapi karena aku menolak, jadinya cairan itu tumpah di bajuku… T^T kaos kesukaankuuuu…"

"Nama minumannya cairan cinta?" alis Changmin bertaut.

"Iya. Habis warnanya merah. Padahal aku sudah menyarankan nama 'Love poison' tapi dia ngotot pakai nama itu. Aku curiga dia memasukan bahan-bahan yang agak 'berbahaya'. Maksudku, cabai bhut jolokia itu bukan bahan jus, kan? Tadi Donghae juga mencari saus cabe yang dibelinya kemarin. Jangan-jangan itu dimasukkan juga…"

Changmin menghela nafas lega. Hyungnya tidak salah, kok. Yang salah itu Heechul. Gara-gara kata-katanya itu rasanya ubannya tumbuh satu barusan. Awas saja kalau ketemu, akan dia lumat sampai habis. Lalu untuk hyungnya, nanti dia belikan kaus baru. Bukan karena kakaknya tidak mampu sih.

~ooo~

Call 3.

Ada suara desahan lelaki dan perempuan. Changmin menelan ludahnya. Kenapa? Kenapa disaat dia menelpon Yunho, bukan suara kekasihnya yang masuk ke telinganya. Tunggu… kenapa suara desahan lelaki itu mirip dengan Yunho? Jangan-jangan dia memutuskan untuk tidur dengan cewek karena tidak mau selingkuh dengan kedua sahabatnya?

Suara desahan makin intens, dan bukannya memutus sambungan telepon, Changmin malah mendengarkan dengan seksama. _Awas saja kau Jung! Kau sudah berani selingkuh? Sampai berbuat mesum juga? Akan kubunuh cewek sialan itu dan kupastikan kau juga menderita!_ Pikir Changmin.

"Inhyeee~"

"Soochuuuul"

Eh? Soochul? Siapa tuh?

Jangan-jangan… "KIM HEEEECHUUUUUULLL!"

"Ah, nggak asyik. Gara-gara kau sih, Hae! Kenapa cari video porno yang pakai sebut-sebut nama begini?" untungnya Heechul tidak mendekatkan handphone ke telinganya, kalau tidak bisa-bisa sebelah telinganya tuli karena teriakan Changmin.

"Kau bilang carikan video porno yang suara pemeran lelakinya mirip Yunho. Aku cuma dapat ini." Jawab Donghae tak mau disalahkan, dia kan hanya menuruti permintaan Heechul saja, mana dia tahu kalau akan dipakai untuk mengerjai Changmin begini.

Mendengar percakapan antara Donghae dan Heechul itu benar-benar menyulut emosinya. "Mana Yunho?!"

"Kemana, ya?" Jawab Heechul dengan nada bingung.

"Jangan main-main denganku!" Serunya marah.

"Kau ini apa-apaan Heechul! Sini berikan hp-nya! Yunho sedang sibuk. Dia tadi ke makam ibunya sendirian. Lagi ingin sendiri tanpa gangguan dari kami, jadi ya hp-nya ditinggal." Jawab Donghae polos.

Lagi-lagi emosinya dijungkir balikkan begini. Hari ini Yunho pasti baru sampai Gwangju dan wajar saja kalau dia mengunjungi makam ibunya begini, tapi… "Di Korea sekarang ini kan sudah sore" Dia tidak lupa dengan beda waktu antara Prancis dan Korea.

"Paling sekarang sedang dipaksa nenekku untuk bantu-bantu." Jawab Donghae santai.

"Jadi kau kabur?!" Teriak Changmin yang langsung dibalas oleh Donghae.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Kali ini sepertinya Donghae yang gusar. Changmin jadi mempertimbangkan apakah akan memasukkan Donghae ke dalam daftar orang-orang yang ingin dia habisi atau tidak.

~ooo~

Call 4.

"Jangan menyusul ke Gwangju! Ketemu di rumah saja!"

"Tapi aku kangen hyung…" Rajuk Changmin. Akhirnya bukan Heechul atau Donghae yang mengangkat telepon.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

Changmin dan Yunho sama-sama ngotot. Changmin beralasan dia kangen berat dengan Yunho. Tidak bohong, kok. Memang dia kangen berat. Tapi kalau menyusul kesana, dia bisa melumat kedua teman hyung tercintanya, yaitu Donghae dan Heechul. Tapi kenapa Yunho justru melarangnya begini? "Kau nggak kangen aku?" tanya Changmin merajuk.

Yunho menghela nafas "Tentu saja aku merindukanmu Changminie… Ah? Paketnya datang. Heechul! Donghae! Paketnya datang!"

"Paket?" tanya Changmin.

"Iya. Kami pesan barang-barang unik dari internet." Di belakang Yunho, ada suara ribut-ribut antara Donghae dan Heechul yang sepertinya berebut paket. Kekanak-kanakan sekali, padahal mereka lebih tua dari Changmin, setahun saja sih.

"Barang-barang unik?" Changmin mengulang kata itu untuk memastikan. Siapa tahu dia salah dengar? Lagi pula baran unik apa yang dipesan Yunho?

"Begitulah. Ah, Donghae! Jangan pakai sekarang!" teriak Yunho dan selanjutnya ada suara muntah. "Bersihkan itu!"

Yakin deh, kalau Donghae baru saja muntah, tapi entah apa penyebabnya. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku menyusulmu", pinta Changmin. Semoga saja dengan insiden barusan, Yunho akan lupa melarangnya.

Sayangnya Yunho sama sekali tidak lupa. "TI-DAK! Sekali tidak tetap tidak! Ketemu di Seoul saja. titik"

"Bilang saja kalau kau tak mau ketahuan selingkuh!" Changmin berteriak sebelum memutus sambungan telepon dan langsung melemparnya ke kasur.

Dia tahu tidak seharusnya dia meragukan Yunho, terbukti dia tidak pernah selingkuh sama sekali. Tapi mungkin karena jauh begini dia jadi lebih sensitive. Dan juga gara-gara telepon yang selalu diganggu oleh siluman rubah dan manusia ikan. Hari ini dia pulang ke Korea tapi langsung ke Busan. Inginnya sih segera ketemu Yunho…

Hari ini Changmin sudah ada di Busan. Meski sudah rindu sekali dengan Yunho tetapi dia sibuk. Ingin mencium hyungnya, ingin disuapi juga, lalu ingin tidur sambil dipeluk Yunho. Semuanya.

Karenanya… dia tetap bermaksud untuk menyusul hyungnya ke Gwangju. Diam-diam tentu. Kejutan.

Sebelumnya memang harusnya dia baru selesai lusa, tetapi dia bisa pergi besok pagi menjelang siang. Tanpa ragu dan tanpa membawa serta asistennya… (cewek itu benar-benar bersyukur karena bisa istirahat dan terbebas dari perang suami-suami itu) Bahkan dia tidak perlu bertanya pada Changmin sekedar untuk memastikan kalau dia tidak salah dengar.

~ooo~

Call 6.

Tuutt…tuuutt…tuutt….

_Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tidak bisa dihubungi?_ – pikir Changmin. Sudah hampir sepuluh kali dia menghubungi Yunho tetapi tidak diangkat. _Apa dia meninggalkan hp-nya lagi ya? Dasar!_

Sebenarnya saat ini Changmin sudah ada di dalam taxi menuju rumah Yunho. Lebih tepatnya rumah warisan dari pihak ibunya, jadi ya sekarang ini rumahnya Yunho.

Kurang dari 5 menit, Changmin sudah turun dari taxi, tidak lupa memberi tips yang lumayan untuk pengemudi itu. Setelah menurunkan kopornya, entah kenapa waktu melihat rumah Yunho rasanya ada yang tidak beres. Terasa… Gelap dan Suram.

Meskipun begitu Changmin memberanikan diri untuk masuk rumah. Untung-untungan kalau-kalau Yunho ada di rumah. Kalu tidak sih dia akan menunggu saja. Kunci? Sebenarnya ada, tapi ketinggalan di Seoul. Yunho membagi semua miliknya pada Changmin. Surat tanah jelas atas nama Yunho, tetapi bahkan rumah warisan seperti inipun dia punya kuncinya. Diberi oleh Yunho, tentu saja.

Changmin mengetuk pintu namun tidak ada jawaban atau suara langkah kaki. Waktu memutar gagang pintu, ternyata… tidak dikunci. Apa ini? Kenapa tidak dikunci. Selupa-lupanya Yunho, mana mungkin dia lupa mengunci pintu begini. Rumah ini tidak pakai password seperti apartemennya, benar-benar kunci biasa.

Changmin masuk ke dalam rumah yang masih gelap itu. Semua lampu masih dimatikan. Tak apalah, dia akan istirahat dan memasak. Paling tidak Yunho pasti masih punya buah-buahan-strawberry, daging ayam berbumbu yang dibeli di supermarket juga pasti ada, atau favorit Yunho, pizza beku yang hanya perlu masuk microwave.

Changmin mencari saklar, dia cukup ingat dengan posisi rumah ini. Benar saja dia bisa menemukannya dengan mudah dan…

Klik…

Tidak terjadi apa-apa tuh. Changmin mendesah lega, memang lampunya tidak terang sih, jangan-jangan lampunya sudah terlalu lama dan mau mati. Sebenarnya perasaannya tak enak sejak awal kali menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam rumah. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia tidak punya pilihan sama sekali. Mau ke rumah neneknya Donghae, dia tak tahu dimana. Mungkin hanya 2 sampai 5 blok dari sini tapi tetap saja dia tak mau jadi bolang (bocah ilang) lagian ini sudah hampir gelap. Biarlah menunggu Yunho disini juga tak apa.

Baiklah. Hal pertama yang harus dilakukan saat ini adalah : toilet. Hasrat ingin buang air kecil dari tadi. _Kalau tak salah, toiletnya pintu kedua di lorong._ – ucap Changmin dalam hati. Kalau mendengarkan suaranya sendiri di rumah sepi ini, pasti rasanya aneh.

Waktu masuk kamar kecil, Changmin mencium aroma yang tidak sedap, dia sampai mengernyit dan segera menutup hidungnya. _Astaga, berapa lama ruangan ini tidak dibersihkan? Kapan terakhir kali dipakai? Mana lampunya remang-remang lagi. Ugh_… Sayangnya dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi dan berusaha keras mengabaikan bau busuk itu. Masih untung tidak ada kecoa disini.

.

_Legaaaa…_ \- itu yang dipikirkan atau dirasakan oleh Changmin saat ini. Serius. Dia sangat lega. Dan segera saja dia membilas closet. Sewaktu menekan tombol _flush,_ matanya membulat hingga dua kali ukuran sebenarnya. Darah. Air di closet berwarna merah darah. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung keluar dari ruangan sempit itu sambil berusaha menutup celananya dengan benar.

Changmin kembali ke ruang keluarga, tempat dia meninggalkan kopornya. _Apa itu tadi?_ –pikirnya. Mungkinkah dia hanya kelelahan dan jadi berhalusinasi seperti itu? Iya. Mungkin saja. Walau bagaimanapun rumah ini sudah lama tidak dipakai, lampunya saja remang-remang di dalam toilet, bukan hal yang mustahil kalau dia salah lihat. Dia hanya kecapaian. Titik.

Iya. Kacapaian. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengambil air minum. Yunho paling tidak punya persediaan air minum, kan? Waktu sampai di pintu dapur, dia mendengar dengungan halus dari kulkas. Begini ya, nasib kulkas lama yang sudah lama tidak terpakai? Setidaknya dia tahu kalau kulkas ini dipakai dan itu berarti Yunho memang tinggal di rumah ini. Nanti dia akan memarahinya soal toilet.

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya ke kulkas, dan menyadari kalau kakinya menginjak sesuatu. Sepertinya cairan dan agak kental. Hhh, ceroboh sekali hyungnya itu. Bisa-bisanya dia membiarkan lantai dapur basah begini, agak menyesal juga. Harusnya dia menyalakan lampu dapur terlebih dahulu sebelum mengambil air di kulkas.

Begitu ruangan menjadi terang, dia melihat kearah lantai. Lagi-lagi rasanya bola matanya mau keluar dari tempat seharusnya. Bagaimana tidak? Cairan agak kental yang tadi dia injak itu berwarna merah serupa darah dan keluar dari celah-celah pintu kulkas… Jantungnya berdebar 3 kali lipat lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Apa… yang ada dalam kulkas?

Dengan perlahan, Changmin mendekati kulkas. Ada rasa penasaran tetapi banyak sekali rasa takut. Bagaimana jika yang akan ditemukannya di dalam lemari pendingin itu…

Tangannya bergetar waktu dia mengulurkan tangannya ke pintu lemari pendingin tua itu. Bulu kuduknya rasanya berdiri, tapi dia berusaha mengutakan dirinya. _Bukan apa-apa. Itu bukan apa-apa._ – rapalnya dalam hati.

Pintu terbuka sedikit, hanya karena dia berhasil menariknya dari medan magnet pintu kulkas. Sudah ada cahaya dari dalam lemari pendingin. Berusaha menariknya sedikit sedikit hingga.

PET.

Changmin terlonjak. Mati lampu disaat begini? Ah, tidak, lampu jalan masih bersinar. Jangan-jangan korslet?

Dia berusaha mundur perlahan, menyalakan hp-nya untuk mendapatkan cahaya. Mana dia tahu di rumah ini ada senter atau tidak. Meja makan. Ada piring dan sesuatu diatasnya. Bentuknya tidak jelas tapi ini berarti Yunho menggunakan rumah ini, bahkan makan disini. Walau bagaimanapun, rasa takut masih menyergapnya. Lagi pula, kenapa bentuk makanan dalam piring datar besar itu aneh. Aneh? Iya. Bentuknya mirip nugget atau kue beras tetapi nampaknya bentuknya tidak sama rata.

Diraihnya salah satu benda yang ada di atas piring. Terasa empuk tapi teksturnya sulit digambarkan, rata tapi tidak terlalu halus. Sudah begitu ada sesuat yang nampaknya menetes. Jelas ini bukan kue beras. Didekatkannya benda itu dengan hp-nya untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Begitu dapat melihat wujud benda itu, langsung saja dilemparkannya benda itu ke meja. Tak yakin benda itu pas sampai di piring_. I…itu…. jari…_

Demi Tuhan, Changmin baru saja memegang jari. Benda yang tadi dia ambil dari piring itu adalah jari. Tangannya gemetar hebat. Ada yang tidak beres dengan rumah ini. Dia harus pergi. Keluar secepatnya dari rumah ini. Lalu mungkin ke kantor polisi terdekat untuk menanyakan rumah keluarga Kim atau Lee. Changmin mengambil langkah seribu ke ruang keluarga untuk mengambil kopornya. Begitu berhasil menyentuh benda yang berisikan baju-bajunya itu, lagi-lagi dia dikejutkan oleh televisi yang tiba-tiba menyala. Benda kotak dengan layar itu tidak menampilkan apapun, hanya gambar statis hitam-putih seperti ratusan semut saling menumpuk.

Keringat mulai bercucuran. Dalam hati dia memanggil-manggil nama Yunho. Changmin sudah mengangkat kopornya saat layar di televisi tak lagi menampilkan semut-semut, tapi gambar seseorang yang memakai hoodie. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas, hanya separuh wajah, sebagian hidung dan bibir saja, tapi kengerian yang luar biasa menyergap sutradara galak itu. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar, tetapi jelas dia memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam mulutnya. Mata Changmin lagi-lagi dipaksa membesar ke ukuran maksimal. Tangan. Dia memakan tangan. Benar-benar mengunyahnya dan menelannya. "_You can run… but you can't hide_…" Suara serak dan setengah berbisik itu terdengar dari televisi sebelum layar itu mati.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Changmin langsung mengambil langkah seribu ke pintu depan. diacuhkannya kopor berat yang tadi hampir saja dia bawa. Hidupnya lebih penting dari pada pakaian-pakaian itu sekarang.

Dengan sepasang kaki yang panjang, bukan hal yang sulit untuk mencapai pintu depan yang terbuka. Terbuka? Sejak kapan? Ada seseorang yang mengerang kesakitan dengan kapak menancap di punggungnya. Orang itu batuk dan muntah darah sebelum akhirnya tumbang. Kemudian muncul orang lain dengan hoodie yang mirip sekali dengan yang ada di dalam video yang mencabu t kapak itu dari punggung sang korban. Changmin tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia masih di dalam rumah dan waktu pembunuh itu melihat ke dalam pintu, Changmin tahu dia harus mencari jalan lain.

Kalau begini dia harus keluar dari pintu belakang, tapi itu berarti dia harus melewati ruang keluarga, toilet, ruang makan dan dapur. Astaga. Apa dia punya pilihan lain? Tidak.

Jadi buru-buru dilangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin ke dapur, pintu belakang ada disana. Sedikit lagi. 8 meter… 7 meter… 6 meter….

Lalu… "AAAAAAAAAA" Changmin menjerit bersamaan dengan munculnya sosok di pintu belakang yang terbuka tiba tiba dari arah luar. Sosok itu mengenakan hoodie yang sama dengan pembunuh tadi. Mustahil. Bagaimana mungkin dia memutar dari pintu depan ke belakang secepat ini? Tidak mungkin dia manusia. Karena kaget tapi susah menghentikan larinya, dia pun terjatuh karena terpeleset cairan kental yang tadi dia injak di dapur.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, dia berusaha berdiri untuk menuju ruangan lain. Harusnya dia keluar dari jendela saja. "Jangan mendekat! Jangan mendekat!" Serunya sambil memundurkan badannya. Peduli setan dengan image _cool_-nya.

"Changminie?"

_Dia bahkan tahu namaku? Eh? Tunggu… itukan suara_… "Yunho hyung?" tanyanya tak yakin. Terlalu ketakutan hingga suaranya bergetar.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya kau ada di Busan?"

"Be… benar Yunho hyung, kan?"

"Astaga. Tentu saja." Yunho menarik hoodienya, membuat Changmin mendesah lega karena mengenali siluet itu, sayang nya dengan cahaya remang-remang yang dipancarkan lampu jalan, tidak cukup untuk melihat Yunho.

"Nyalakan lampunya!" Perintah Changmin tanpa basa-basi.

"Iyaaa… Kau juga berdirilah! Mau sampai kapan duduk disitu?"

KLIK. Lampu menyala.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sih? Kan sudah kubilang untuk ketemu di Seoul saja!" tanya Yunho agak kesal. Pasalnya Changmin tidak menjawab. Begitu lampu menyala, Changmin sangaaaat lega. Itu memang hyungnya, tidak salah lagi. Walaupun wajahnya belum terlihat karena masih menghadap tembok. "Jawab donk!" pinta Yunho bersamaan dengan dia mebalikkan badannya agar bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya yang berprofesi sebagai sutradara itu.

Changmin melihat kearah Yunho. Dia begitu merindukan wajah tampan yang pucat itu. Bibir hati itu, hidung yang tegas itu, mata dengan iris putih dan pupil hitam… Eh?

Wajah pucat? Iris putih dan pupil hitam?

BUGH.

Sayangnya bukan jawaban yang diperoleh oleh sang aktor terkenal, tetapi Changmin pingsan.

"Changminieeee…"

"Suara apa, Yun?" tanya Donghae yang masuk dari pintu depan. Cairan merah mebasahi bibir dan dagunya.

"Aku tadi cuma bertanya kenapa dia ada disini tapi dia tahu-tahu pingsan." Jawab Yunho yang sudah berlutut di samping Changmin.

Donghae mendesah maklum. "Lupa, ya? Kau kan pakai make up pucat dan softlens putih untuk cosplay begini. Jelas saja dia mengira kau bukan manusia."

"Ah?!"

~ooo~

"Sudah, dong Changminie… Jangan ngambek begini…"

Sudah sejam lebih Yunho berusaha membujuk Changmin yang duduk di kasur sambil menghadap tembok, membelakangi pacarnya yang aktor terkenal itu. Ngambek. Saat ini mereka bukannya ada di rumah warisan milik Yunho, tetapi di rumah keluarga Lee. Selama ini Yunho memang tidur disitu, bukan di rumah tadi.

Sebelumnya, setelah Changmin pingsan, Yunho langsung menggendong kekasihnya itu dipunggungnya, dengan bantuan Donghae yang dengan cukup baik hati membawakan kopor berat Changmin. Lalu setelahnya Yunho bukannya menemani Changmin sampai sadar tapi malah kembali ke rumah tadi dan terus disana selama empat jam. Meninggalkan kekasihnya yang pingsan yang untungnya begitu sadar langsung diberi penjelasan oleh pamannya Donghae kalau dia sekarang ada di rumah keluarga Lee.

"Changmiiiiinnnn… Katakan sesuatu donk…" Pinta Yunho memelas. "Kan ini semua bukan salahku. Kau sendiri yang tidak mendengarkanku dan memilih untuk menyusul kesini…" Rajuk Yunho. Changmin sadar sih, kalau ini semua salahnya yang memilih untuk menyusul Yunho kesini.

"Toiletnya… Kenapa bau begitu?" tanya Changmin dengan masih membelakangi Yunho.

"Amonia" jawab Yunho polos.

"Buat apa?"

"Itu. Seperti yang di komik detective Conan. Waktu air di toilet jadi berubah merah seperti darah. Reaksi kimia biasa, kok." Terang Yunho. Bagaimanapun itu salah satu komik favoritnya.

"Cairan yang keluar dari celah kulkas?"

"_Slime_ yang dibuat Heechul. Mirip dengan yang ada di nickelodeon kan?"

"Jari?" Sebenarnya Changmin bergidik kalau mengingat potongan tubuh yang tadi dia sentuh. Juga tangan yang dimakan orang dalam tv itu. Tapi kalau ini cuma akal-akalan, jari itu juga bukan pengecualian.

"_Cake_."

"Apa?!" Tanya Changmin tak percaya.

"_Cake art_ yang pakai _fondant, plastic icing_. Dibuat biar mirip jari dan tangan. Ada bentuk kepala juga di dalam kulkas. Kaki juga ada. Kenalannya Heechul hebat, ya? Kami juga punya yang terbuat dari _silicon_ juga kok"

Oke. Bagian itu Changmin bersyukur karena tidak membuka kulkas. Bisa muntah ditempat kalau sampai melihat potongan kepala di dalam kulkas. Yang membuat cake-nya pasti terampil ya? "TV?"

"Itu aku. videoku yang diambil 2 hari lalu."

"Bukan itu!" Changmin mulai sebal. "Kenapa listriknya bisa mati hidup begitu? Lalu ada adegan pembunuhan di depan pintu. Kau muncul dari belakang sambil bawa-bawa pisau!" Changmin menyerocos semua hal yang sudah membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

"Kami mengutak-atik listriknya. Pisau dan kapaknya mainan kok! Hari ini kami bertiga mau mengetes beberapa hal. Jadi kami minta tolong pada saudaranya Donghae yang masih SMA untuk membawa teman-temannya untuk uji nyali di rumah itu."

Kening Changmin berkerut dan mulutnya mencibir. Uji nyali. Kurang ajar sekali dia jadi korban uji nyali. "Uji coba apa?!" tanya Changmin kasar.

"Film horor. Kau lupa kalau film terbaruku yang akan syuting mulai bulan depan di Jepang itu film horor? Heechul dan Donghae bilang kalau ini akan menarik. Membuat rumah hantu sungguhan, pakai benda-benda seram. Lalu aku berperan jadi…"

"Setannya?" tebak Changmin.

"Iya. Aku dan Heechul yang jadi setannya, jadi bisa muncul dengan cepat dari pintu depan dan belakang. Lalu Donghae yang jadi korbannya, muntahnya berhasil, kan? Itu barang yang kami beli di internet. Aku juga sampai menonton semua film-filmnya Freddy, Jason, Freddy versus Jason, dan macam-macam lagi." Inilah bukti totalitas Yunho. Memangnya hanya sutradara saja yang bisa total sampai-sampai membuat Yunho cemburu. "Sudah donk Changminie… Kan ini salahmu juga."

"Aku sudah menghubungimu berkali-kali, tahu!"

"Hp-nya ditinggal di kamar ini. Lagian kami bertiga kan sudah _stand-by_ di rumahku. Waktu ada yang masuk, kami kira itu anak-anak SMA yang akan uji nyali."

Changmin kesal dan cemberut. "Kok kau tidak tahu kalau itu aku?" bagaimana bisa Yunho tidak mengenali pacarnya sendiri yang sudah tinggal bersama selama bertahun-tahun?

"Kami dengar suara pintu tapi tidak lihat orang yang masuk."

Changmin menghela nafas. Memang bukan salah Yunho, sih. "Aku… takut…" kata Changmin pelan. Akhirnya dia menoleh kearah Yunho yang sudah memajang wajah memelas. "Astaga! Demi Tuhan, Jung Yunho! Lepaskan lensa kontakmu!" Seru Changmin sambil melempar bantal.

"Eh? Lupa. Iya, sebentar." Dan Yunho melepaskan lensa kontak itu dan menyimpannya di meja. "Sudah." Katanya sambil melebarkan matanya untuk bukti. Tidak perlu melakukan itu juga sudah kelihatan, sih.

"Sudahlah…" Tak ada gunanya meneruskan aksi ngambek saat ini. Changmin merentangkan kedua tangannya, minta dipeluk oleh Yunho. Lihat. Yunho sekarang tersenyum lebar setelah melihat kelakuan manja kekasihnya sudah kembali.

Duk duk duk. Ada suara berisik yang tahu-tahu terdengar dari dalam kardus yang ada di dekat kasur. Sejak tadi Changmin cuek saja dengan kardus itu karena urusan meminta penjelasan dari Yunho jauh lebih penting tapi kenapa sekarang kardusnya berisik begini? Tahu-tahu kardus itu terbuka oleh suatu kekuatan dari dalam. Changmin tanpa ragu langsung menerjang Yunho. Masih untung Yunho siap. Jadilah dia menahan Changmin yang tahu-tahu melompat ke arahnya, melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Yunho dan kedua tangannya ke leher Yunho.

_Rasanya seperti menggendong anak koala yang kelewat berat _– pikir Yunho sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan diri.

"Ada setaann…" Changmin menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yunho, jelas sekali kalau dia gemetar karena melihat makhluk aneh serupa kucing dengan tanduk unicorn di kepalanya.

Yunho berusaha melihat ke arah 'setan' tadi. "Heebum? Wah. Syukurlah. Kukira dia hilang."

"He… Heebum?" itu berarti kucingnya Heechul, kan? "Kok ada tanduknya?" Changmin memberanikan diri untuk melihat kearah sesuatu yang disebut Heebum itu. Kucing sih, kecuali tanduknya.

"Iya. Ada tanduk unicorn untuk kucing yang dijual di internet. Itu loh, _Inflatable unicorn horn for cat_."

"…"

.

.

.

Hyung… sebenarnya apa saja yang kalian beli di internet, sih?

.

.

.

Humor nggak lucu… Horor nggak serem…

Entah kenapa cerita ini jadi beginiiii… niatnya mau bikin Changmin yang ngambek sengambek ngambeknya. Tapi malah jadi begini. Habis dari toy and game fair, liat figure dari fim-film horor (mupeng). Apa hubungannya juga. Ah sudahlah. Maaf kalau nggak memuaskan ya…

Maaf kalo updatenya lama. Saya cuma bisa nulis waktu dapet wangsit aja. Ada yang mau bagi-bagi wangsit mungkin? ;P

Terus terimakasih banyaaaaak buat yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk ngasih review di chap 3 kemaren. Juga buat yang udah PM nagih ff. Tapi ciyus, deh. Saya nggak bisa janji apa-apa soal update. Secara ini series jadi saya nggak ada perasaan bersalah, kan bukan chapter. Hehehehe…

Ada yang mau review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Melqbunny** presents

**When the camera off**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T

Length : 5 of ?

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever

Warning! : periksa tanggal kadaluarsa makanan dan minuman yang kamu beli! Dan periksa kadaluarsa makanan yang kamu bikin. Puahahahaha.

.

.

.

**Act 5. A day slave and fermentation incident**

.

.

.

"Hyung! Cuci baju!"

"Hyung! Pel lantai!"

"Hyung! Ambilkan minuman!

"Hyung! Bersihkan kamar mandi!"

.

.

.

Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi? Kenapa dari tadi hanya terdengar teriakan 'Hyung' dan perintah saja? Seorang pria tampan dengan bekas luka dibawah matanya sedang membersihkan kaca jendela dengan tekun. Bukannya memeakai cairan pembersih, alih-alih menggunakan kertas koran untuk mengelap kaca. Alasannya? Tentu saja semua ini akal-akalan sang kekasih tercinta yang menyuruhnya menggunakan kertas koran. "Aku baca di keroro gunso, mengelap kaca pakai koran, itu akan menimbulkan efek wax pada kacanya" begitu dia beralasan.

Dia menghela nafas -gara Changmin ngambek karena sukses ketakutan di rumah hantu dadakan (rumah warisan milik Yunho), dan terus-menerus jadi bahan olok-olokan Heechul (dan Donghae), Yunho terpaksa menyetujui permintaan kekasih tercinta.

Yunho sudah berusaha menggunakan segala cara agar kekasihnya berhenti ngambek, mulai dari menawari makanan enak, memasang aegyo-nya yang paling imut, sampai menjanjikan lego. Sialnya tidak berhasil. Satu-satunya hal yang diinginkan Changmin adalah Yunho jadi budaknya selama sehari penuh. Demi Tuhan, budak. Maksud dari menjadi budak disini adalah meneruti semua keinginan Changmin, dari mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah seperti mencuci, menyetrika, membersihkan rumah, hingga memasak. Yunho bukannya tidak bisa memasak, untuk yang ringan-ringan seperti telur goreng, sandwich, ramyun dan jigae, dia bisa. Tapi memasak bukan masalahnya.

Masalahnya adalah Changmin cerewet sekali dan menyuruhnya non-stop. Tapi apa boleh buat? Demi Kekasihnya tercinta, dia sudah menyetujui hal konyol ini. Tapi hey, siapa tahu ini berarti akan ada kejutan diatas ranjang? Bukan berarti dia yang jadi uke sih, tapi kalau Changmin sebagai uke yang memegang kendali, pasti menyenangkan juga. "Ah~" Yunho jadi membayangkan yang tidak-tidak dan mulai berkhayal, sampai tidak sadar kalau bibirnya sudah melengkung, tersenyum.

"Kenapa hyung senyum-senyum? Cepat selesaikan lalu belanja!"

Yunho terkejut hingga berjengit sedikit, lalu menatap Changmin dengan cemberut.

"Apa?! Masih kurang hukumannya? Tidak kuberi jatah baru tahu rasa!"

"Changminieee~ kalau yang itu jangan donk. Kita kan belum melakukannya dari kau pergi ke Prancis." Itu benar, mereka belum melakukannya terutama saat tinggal di rumah keluarganya Donghae. Bukan hanya karena mereka harus menahan malu kalau suara mereka (terutama Changmin) terlalu keras saat melakukannya, tetapi lebih karena mereka takut dua orang yang mengaku sahabat Yunho itu mengambil video secara diam-diam tentunya dan menggunakannya untuk mengambil keuntungan dari itu. (Baca - mengancam Changmin)

"Makanya cepat selesaikan dan jangan melamun! Ini daftar belanjaan yang harus kau beli" Changmin memberi selembar kertas pada Yunho berisi daftar panjang bahan makanan yang harus dia beli. Sekosong itukah kulkas mereka?

.

Changmin duduk di sofa sambil mengganti chanel televisi dengan malas. Mengabaikan Yunho yang pamit padanya. Tuan aktor akhirnya keluar apartemen dengan sedikit kesal. Bahkan sepanjang perjalanan menuju supermarket, dia terus-terusan bicara sendiri, seperti "Itukan bukan salahku", "Salah sendiri dia tidak menuruti perintahku", dan yang paling aneh adalah "Rasanya aku melupakan sesuatu. Tapi apa ya?"

Cukup lama Changmin menonton acara TV, hingga akhirnya handphonenya berdering. Ada telepon, dari sahabatnya tersayang. Jadi, "Kyunnie… aku merindukanmuuu…" katanya tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Kau belikan aku oleh-oleh, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

"Tentu saja." yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

"Ah, tapi kau pasti membeli banyak untuk Yunho-hyung."

"Hei, dia kekasihku, tentu saja aku membeli banyak untuknya."

"Cerewet. Siwonie-hyung juga bisa memberiku macam-macam. Jadi? Bagaimana kangen-kangenannya dengan Yunho-hyung? Di kampung halaman Yunho-hyung kalian pasti sudah melakukannya berkali-kali, kan? Jalan-jalan berdua, makan produk lokal, ah iya provinsi Jeola-do kan terkenal dengan sapinya…" Kyuhyun mulai membayangkan daging sapi nomor satu.

Changmin cemberut tetapi tetap saja menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Daging sapi, benar. Jalan-jalan, hampir benar. Melakukan 'itu'? T-I-D-A-K. TIDAK"

Kyuhyun tersedak, sepertinya dia baru meneguk air, sampai-sampai Changmin harus menunggu Kyuhyun selesai terbatuk sebelum mendengar kata-kata sahabatnya itu. "Yang benar saja?" dia mendengus. "Tumben sekali kau bisa tahan selama itu."

"Bukan 'tumben' tapi 'terpaksa'. Mana bisa aku berbuat aneh-aneh kalau ada dua makhluk menyebalkan yang bergentayangan di sekitar Yunho-hyung selama disana." Dikepala Changmin terbayang dua makhluk yang menertawakan dirinya dengan nista.

Kyuhyun berpikir. Dua makhluk gentayangan di sekitar Yunho? Rasanya dulu waktu masih SMA, Changmin sering complain mengenai ini deh. "Heechul-hyung dan Donghae-hyung?" tebaknya.

"Kalau ini kuis, kau pasti sudah dapat hadiah utama."

"Ahahaha" Kyuhyun tertawa lepas, membuat Changmin makin cemberut saja.

"Diam!"

Kyuhyun berusaha menahan tawa. "Astaga Chwang. Masalahmu dari dulu belum berubah ya? Sejak SMA juga kau tidak suka kalau mereka berdua akrab dengan hyungmu. Terlalu posesif. Bahkan waktu itu kau cemburu padaku karena aku dekat dengan Yunho-hyung."

"Bodo amat!"

"Kau itu hanya dipermainkan mereka karena terlalu posesif. Mana mungkin mereka merebut hyungmu? Mustahil." Tahu sendiri kalau mereka bertiga adalah sahabat.

Bukannya Changmin tidak tahu kalau hal itu mustahil. Hanya saja terkadang mereka suka menanamkan ide-ide aneh ke kepala Yunho. Rumah hantu itu salah satu buktinya. Masih untung Kyuhyun tidak tahu kalau dirinya pingsan waktu di rumah warisan milik Yunho. Bisa-bisa bakal jadi bahan tertawaan dan ejekan seumur hidup.

"Lalu, mana Yunho-hyung?"

"Lagi belanja. Jadi budakku selama sehari penuh."

"Seperti biasa, raja tega. Hati-hati, bisa-bisa kena batunya lagi." Kyuhyun sekedar mengingatkan. Pasalnya terakhir kali Changmin berusaha mengerjai Yunho dengan membuat hyungnya itu cemburu, Changmin kena batunya. Dan sialnya Kyuhyun yang membantunya juga dapat hukuman, dari Siwon.

"Diam! Ah? Itu dia sudah pulang." Tanpa pamit, Changmin langsung menutup telponnya. Dia hanya melihat saja saat Yunho membawa banyak sekali belanjaan tanpa niat membantu sama sekali. Sebaliknya, dia hanya berkata, "Cepat masukkan ke dalam kulkas!"

.

Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kenapa dengan Changmin sih? Yunho mulai menata makanan ke dalam kulkas. Tidak asal-asalan menjejalkan ke dalam kulkas, tetapi betul-betul menata dengan rapi. Dari pada diomelin lagi -pikirnya. Tapi belum selesai tugasnya, Changmin memanggilnya dari ruang tamu.

"Hyung! Belikan pizza!"

"Hah?" reaksi Yunho singkat tapi jelas dia tak percaya dengan yang baru saja didengarnya. Kenapa tadi tidak sekalian saja waktu dia belanja. Atau kenapa tidak pesan delivery saja. bakal lebih cepat dan hemat tenaga.

"Sekalian sama bubble tea."

Akhirnya dengan hati dongkol, Yunho pergi juga dan Changmin pun melanjutkan acara telpon dengan Kyuhyun.

.

"Kau benar-benar kejam, Chwang. Kau suruh hyungmu pergi beli pizza padahal dia baru pulang dari belanja." Kyuhyun merasa kali ini sahabatnya itu sudah keterlaluan.

"Ah, sudahlah. Sekali-sekali tak apa kan?" Changmin melihat belanjaan yang belum seluruhnya tertata dan menemukan strawberry. Belanjaan wajib hyungnya. Ah? Ada kotak susu besar di dekat rice cooker. Bikin milkshake sepertinya menyenangkan. Jadi sambil menelpon Kyuhyun, Changmin memasukkan bahan-bahan milkshake ke dalam blender. Strawberry-nya Yunho, susu dan gula. Mungkin karena terlalu sibuk menelpon, dia tidak sadar kalau jumlah gula yang dia masukkan terlalu banyak.

Changmin mengambil gelas tinggi dan menuangkan semua isi blender ke dalamnya. Tidak lupa memberi hiasan strawberry di samping gelas. Sambil terus menelpon Kyuhyun dan bergosip tentang Minho yang habis membuat marah Taemin dan tidak diberi jatah 2 minggu dan macam macam lagi, Changmin membawa gelasnya ke balkon dimana ada kursi malas dan meja kecil. Diletakkannya minuman itu di meja dan dia pun duduk di kursi itu. Ada Bambi disana, boneka kesayangan hyungnya.

Changmin memeluk boneka yang menurut Yunho mirip dengannya. Sial. Disamakan dengan benda mati begini, tapi lucu juga.

Entah kenapa milkshakenya terasa agak aneh, padahal dia yakin kalau tanggal kadaluarsa susunya masih 5 bulan. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang, dia tetap menghabiskan seluruh isi gelas itu.

Awalnya Changmin hanya duduk-duduk saja, menelpon sambil minum milkshake. Tetapi karena merasa pegal, akhirnya dia berdiri dan bersandar di balkon bersama saudara kembarnya (baca- Bambi).

Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu tentang Minho yang membuat Changmin tertawa lepas, dan sekaligus, membuat Bambi terlepas dari tangannya dan terjun bebas dari lantai 8 tempatnya sekarang. Dia membatu saat melihat boneka itu jatuh dan tertabrak kendaraan yang akan parkir sebelum terguling di tanah dengan selamat.

"… Chwang… Chwang… CHANGMIN!" teriakan Kyuhyun akhirnya menyadarkannya.

"Gawat…"

"Ah? Jadi gawat ya? Eh? Apanya?"

"Gawat, Kyu! Yunho hyung akan menguburku hidup-hidup kalau dia tahu aku menjatuhkan boneka kesayangannya dari lantai 8."

"Oh?" sahut Kyuhyun. "Matilah kau, Chwang" katanya sebelum sambungan telepon terputus.

.

Kyuhyun benar. Dia bisa mati kalau begini. Bahkan Kyuhyun tahu kenapa Yunho sangat menyayangi boneka itu. Sebab boneka itu pemberian ibunya sehari sebelum beliau meninggal. Hadiah terakhir dari ibunya, jadi tentu saja itu berharga sekali untuk Yunho. Kenapa dia bisa seceroboh ini sih?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Changmin segera turun ke lantai dasar dan mencari boneka itu di luar apartemen.

"Mana, ya? Sepertinya tadi jatuh di sekitar sini, deh." Katanya panik.

"Mencari apa?" tanya seseorang dibelakang Changmin, entah sejak kapan orang itu ada disana, dia tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu sibuk mencari benda mati yang tadi dia jatuhkan.

"Boneka." Changmin bahkan tidak berbalik untuk melihat orang yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa tidak beli saja? Mau kubelikan?"

"Tidak terima kasih." Dia bahkan mencari ke semak-semak.

"Aku serius, lho."

"Aku juga." jawab Changmin cuek.

"Tapi aku sudah melindas boneka rusa itu." Jawab orang itu, ada sedikit kekhawatiran di suaranya.

Baru setelah mendengar kata-kata itu, dia berbalik dan melihat tersangka pelindas rusa (boneka) itu. Bambi ada di tangannya, dengan kondisi yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik tapi tidak terlalu buruk juga, sih. "Baaaambiiiii…." Serunya tanpa malu dan langsung memeluk boneka yang diakui Yunho sebagai anak perempuannya.

Sang pelindas boneka melihat adegan barusan dalam diam. Baru kali ini dia melihat laki-laki seumuran ini memeluk boneka dengan penuh haru seolah menemukan anaknya yang hilang. Menurutnya, lelaki ini imut juga. "Ma… maaf…" katanya terbata, berusaha mendapatkan belas kasihan Changmin. Niat awalnya sih tidak begini, tapi karena Changmin terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang menemukan anaknya yang hilang di pusat perbelanjaan, apa boleh buat.

Changmin memeriksa Bambi, ada bekas ban disana, ada robekan dan isi perutnya keluar. Masih untung ini hanya boneka, kalau rusa asli, dia pasti sudah muntah melihat isi perut yang terburai. "Bagaimana ini?" muka Changmin memucat. Lega memang Bambi ketemu, tetapi kalau kondisinya begini, dia tetap akan dimarahi Yunho.

"He… hei… aku bisa membantumu…" tawar orang tadi.

Changmin langsung menatap orang itu tajam, yang ditatap kaget juga dengan mood-swing ini. "Gara-gara kau melindas boneka ini"

"Eh, tapi boneka itu jatuh dari langit kok, mana ku tahu kalau jatuhnya di depan sini?" Sebenarnya dia lega karena tadinya dia mengira baru saja menabrak anak kucing, ternyata boneka. "Aku tahu tempat yang menjual boneka dan menerima jasa reparasi boneka, kalau mau, aku akan mengantarmu kesana. Ah, aku juga akan membayar semua biaya reparasinya." Menghadapi wajah imut begini, apa boleh buat.

Changmin tidak punya pilihan lain. "Baiklah. Cepat antarkan aku kesana."

"Eh?"

"Cepat!"

"Baik!" entah kenapa rasanya seperti dimarahi begini ya?

.

Changmin menumpang motor pelindas tadi ke tempat reparasi boneka. "Hei, kenalkan, aku Choi Doongwook." Kata orang tadi saat bonekanya diperiksa.

"Mm…" Changmin nampaknya tidak tertarik sama sekali, boneka rusa ini jauh lebih penting sekarang.

"Kami bisa memperbaiki bonekanya." Kata wanita yang menangani reparasi boneka itu.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Changmin to the point.

"3 hari."

"1 hari!" Changmin langsung berteriak.

"Du… dua hari…" wanita ini jadi takut setelah diteriaki begitu. Apa boleh buat, kebiasaan Changmin marah-marah ditempat syuting jadi terbawa, kan?

Changmin cemberut sebelum akhirnya menyerah. "Dua hari lagi kuambil. Dan harus bersih dan rapi!" Ancamnya.

Wanita ini jadi ingin menangis rasanya. Diteriaki, ditatap dengan tatapan membunuh itu. "Ba… baik tuan" mati kutu.

.

"Maaf karena yang tadi ya. Aku akan bayar biaya reparasinya." Kata Doongwook setelah mengantarkan Changmin tepat di depan apartemennya.

"Tidak usah. Akan kuambil sendiri."

"Tapi aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat." Katanya.

"Tidak usah. Nanti pacarku marah. Terimakasih Doongwook-ssi" katanya dan langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen.

.

"Ah… Kau menyuruhku tak usah datang tapi kau ingat namaku… ku kira kau tidak mendengarku…" Doongwook meracau sendiri, Changmin sudah menghilang ke dalam lift. "Tapi apa itu tadi? Pacar? Huh!" Akhirnya dengan hati galau, Doongwook pun meninggalkan tempat itu dan berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan lelaki tinggi dengan mata mirip boneka rusa yang tadi dilindasnya, dan juga berharap waktu bertemu lagi, dia sudah putus dengan pacarnya.

(Mimpi aja sana!)

.

Changmin masuk ke apartemennya dan… ada pizza dan bubble drink. Yunho sudah pulang ya? "Hyung?" panggilnya. Tidak ada jawaban jadi dia mencari ke kamar Yunho. Nihil. Mungkinkah? Kamar mandi.

Pintu kamar mandi tamu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok hyungnya yang sudah melepas jaket dan syal yang tadi dipakainya. "Hyung sudah pulang?" hei, harusnya kan dia pasang tampang galak. Yunho kan pembantunya untuk sehari ini.

Yunho tidak menjawab dan malah mengambil sekotak pizza lalu membawanya ke ruang kerja mereka. yang dimaksud dengan ruang kerja itu adalah ruangan yang berisi TV dan pemutar video, serta semua koleksi film dan buku. Tempat mereka mencari referensi dan latihan acting.

"Hei, hyung! Itu punyaku!" protesnya.

Changmin masuk ke ruangan itu juga. Yunho malah hanya duduk dan memakan pizza tanpa muka bersalah.

"Kan sudah kubilang, pizza dengan topping itu yang punyaku. Kenapa kau memakannya?"

"Cerewet!" Kata Yunho dingin. "Kenapa tidak suruh saja selingkuhanmu itu untuk membelikanmu pizza?

"Selingkuhan yang mana? Jangan menuduhku ya!" Changmin jadi meninggikan suaranya. Tidak terima dituduh berselingkuh. Sudah mengalami kejadian yang hampir membuatnya kena serangan jantung dan dia masih dituduh yang tidak-tidak?

Yunho menatap Changmin sekilas dengan malas. "Itu, yang memboncengmu naik motor barusan. Jadi kau menyuruhku pergi dari apartemen terus karena kau mau bertemu dengannya kan? Kalau mau ketemu, tak usah menyuruhku pergi. Kau boleh pergi dengannya."

"APA? Maksudmu kau tak marah kalau aku pergi dengan orang lain? Kau tidak cemburu?!" Ucap Changmin sengit.

"Dengan satu syarat saja. Jangan kembali ke rumah ini."

Gawat. Yunho pasti melihatnya berboncengan dengan Doongwook dan salah kira. Cemburunya sih bolehlah, tapi masa' dia sampai diusir begini? "Yah! Hyung! Aku tidak berselingkuh. Doongwook bukan selingkuhanku. Kami baru bertemu tadi."

"Oh, namanya Doongwook? Baru ketemu sudah berboncengan ke toko boneka. Kau dibelikan apa?" Bukannya dia mengikuti Changmin. Hanya kebetulan saja dia melihat kekasihnya itu keluar dari toko boneka dengan pria asing dan kemudian berboncengan ke apartemen.

"Aku tidak dibelikan apa-apa! Enak saja! Aku kesana karena tempat itu bisa mereparasi boneka, tahu! Dia melindas Bambi-mu dan dia hanya mau bertanggung jawab dengan mengantarku ke tempat reparasi! Oops…" Karena emosi, akhirnya keceplosan. Hanya bisa menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Bodoh.

"Bambi? Terlindas motor? Kok bisa?" Yunho menatapnya curiga, Changmin merasa badannya mengkerut hingga hanya setinggi satu kaki saja. Pasti bakal dimarahi. "Kau… menjatuhkan Bambi?" tebak Yunho. Habis bagaimana lagi? Bagaimana bisa benda itu bisa sampai di luar apartemen? Jalan sendiri?

Pasrah, Changmin mengangguk pelan, selanjutnya dia hanya bisa menunduk, tak berani melihat kearah Yunho sama sekali.

Yunho memang aktor yang hebat, tetapi untuk kali ini dia benar-benar kesal. Yunho berdiri sambil menatap Changmin, berjalan ke arahnya. Changmin menutup kedua matanya, takut kalau pacarnya akan memukulnya. Tetapi bukan pukulan yang dia dapatkan, hanya desiran angin yang terjadi karena Yunho berjalan melewatinya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Changmin baru berani membuka matanya saat mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Bukan. Bukan pintu ruang kerja, tetapi pintu kamar Yunho.

Bahkan siapapun bisa langsung mengerti. Yunho marah.

.

Changmin hanya duduk diam sambil melihat pizza yang ditinggalkan Yunho di ruang kerja. Nafsu makannya jadi hilang. Niatnya merahasiakan tentang Bambi sama sekali, tapi malah ketahuan langsung. Sangat tidak beruntung. Sial sekali dia hari ini.

.

Demi memecah suasana yang sepi, Changmin menyalakan TV, tapi meski menatap layar itu, dia tidak bisa benar-benar memperhatikan. Pikirannya masih penuh dengan Yunho. Padahal malam ini harusnya mereka bisa berhubungan intim. "Ah, iya. Apa itu saja ya?" katanya tiba-tiba. Niatnya sih mau menggoda Yunho saja. Tapi dia tidak jadi melakukannya karena membayangkan reaksi Yunho. Nanti kalau Hyungnya malah semakin marah bagaimana?

Benar-benar membuat frustasi. Sampai akhirnya, perutnya melilit. Bukan. Changmin tahu ini bukan karena cacing-cacing diperutnya minta makan. Ini sakit. Kram perut.

Hanya bisa bergelung di sofa sambil meremas perutnya. Yang benar saja! Kram perut. Memangnya dia cewek yang sedang menstruasi? – rutuk Changmin dalam hati.

Akhirnya keluar juga rintihan kesakitan. Pelan. Changmin yakin hyungnya tidak akan mendengar, tapi dia bukannya mau minta perhatian kok. Haaaah… disaat seperti ini kenapa dia ingin ke toilet. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirirnya? Mana mual lagi? Ingin muntah juga.

Tapi sepertinya toilet jadi terasa jauh sekali, karena dia hanya bisa berjalan pelan kearah kamar mandi. Yunho kebetulan keluar kamar dan melihat kekasih tercintanya sedang berjalan dengan wajah pucat, satu tangannya menyentuh tembok, takut jatuh.

Tahu-tahu Changmin merosot. Perutnya sakit sekali, air mata akan otomatis menetes saking sakitnya. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Yunho. Dia tahu kalau Changmin tidak sedang berakting. Ini sih benar-benar sakit.

Hanya karena tidak ingin dianggap sedang mencari perhatian, Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Berkeras kalau ini bukan apa-apa dan dia sama baiknya dengan kondisi Yunho saat ini.

"Mana yang sakit?" Yunho sudah berjongkok di dekat Changmin dan mengulurkan tangan untuk memeriksa dahinya, siapa tahu demam.

Lagi-lagi Changmin menggeleng.

"Changmin… ini bukan saatnya untuk keras kepala!"

"Perutku kram, tapi aku mau ke toilet…" katanya. Menyerah deh. Memang benar kalau ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk adu keras kepala.

Tanpa kompromi apa pun lagi, Yunho langsung menggendong Changmin ke kamar mandi. Tetapi, meskipun pintu tertutup rapat, Yunho tetap ada dibalik pintu. Sesekali bertanya pada Changmin, sekedar memastikan kalau dia tidak pingsan di dalam sana.

.

"Aku panggil Teuki-hyung barusan". Leeteuk hyung, dokter langganan mereka.

Hanya anggukan lemah yang diperoleh Yunho sebagai jawaban. Dan lagi-lagi Yunho menggendongnya ke sofa lalu mengambilkan air hangat, "Minum dulu. Sebentar lagi dia datang."

Changmin mencengkeram tangan Yunho, teteapi karena benar-benar lemah, sama sekali tidak terasa sakit. "Hyung… maaf…"

"Itu nanti saja. Minumlah dulu. kau harus minum untuk mengganti cairan tubuhmu."

"Aku benar-benar baru kenal Doongwook tadi. Itupun aku tidak memberi tahu namaku. Dan aku bilang aku sudah punya pacar. Pokoknya aku…"

"Changminie…" Sahut Yunho lembut, memotong kalimat Changmin yang belum selesai. "Saat ini kesehatanmu jauh lebih penting. minumlah dulu. Dan kali ini dia menurut.

.

"Keracunan?" tanya Yunho tak percaya. Kurang dari 5 menit Leeteuk datang dan dia sudah dapat penyebab sakitnya Changmin.

"Kau makan sesuatu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Pizza" Jawab Yunho. "Aku juga memakannya, tapi aku tak apa-apa tuh." Kata Yunho.

"Aku belum makan pizzanya." Jawab Changmin lemah. Karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan kemarahan Yunho, pizza pun jadi terlupakan. Tadi waktu muntah di kamar mandi hanya cairan yang bisa ditebak adalah milkshake yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

Sang dokter yang lebih tua dari pemilik kamar apartemen ini hanya mengangkat bahunya. Dia kan tak tahu apa yang dimakan Changmin. "Kalau begitu, ingat-ingat lagi!"

"Sama dengan yang dimakan Yunho-hyung dari pagi kok." Changmin bersikeras. "Aku juga belum makan cemilan apa-apa. Yunho hyung kan baru saja belanja tadi." Kemudian insiden Bambi jatuh tadi yang menghalanginya menyentuh cemilan.

"Tapi kalau begitu, Yunho juga pasti sudah sakit sekarang. Coba ingat-ingat lagi. mungkin kau tidak lihat tanggal kadaluarsa dengan benar?" Leeteuk tak mau menyerah. Bisa saja dia punya pasien baru, kan? Yunho maksudnya.

"Aku cuma minum susu yang di dekat rice cooker. Kubuat milkshake dengan strawberry dan gula. Tapi tanggal kadaluarsanya masih lama, aku bahkan mengeceknya dua kali."

Kali ini Yunho yang berpikir. "Susu dekat rice cooker? Memangnya ada? Aku sudah memasukkan semua susu ke dalam kulkas kok."

"Memangnya hyung pikir aku bohong? Tapi memang rasanya agak aneh sih. Padahal kuberi banyak gula tapi rasanya agak asam. Strawberrynya asam tuh!" sindir Changmin. Menyindir Yunho yang mengaku sebagai pakar strawberry.

Susu. Dekat rice cooker. Rasa asam. Jangan-jangan. "Changmin… itu bukan susu." Kata Yunho akhirnya. "Itu yogurt yang dibuat Heechul sebelum kami pergi, kukira dia sudah memasukkannya ke dalam kulkas, ternyata masih ada di dekat rice cooker."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"SIALAN! YOGURT BASI! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU HEECHUL!"

Bahkan dalam kondisi lemah begini, dia masih bisa mengumpat dan berteriak. Luar biasa –pikir kedua orang yang lebih tua. Mereka sampai menutup telinga karenanya. Kadang Changmin memang mengerikan.

"Yah, pokoknya pastikan dia minum obat dan banyak minum agar tidak dehidrasi."

"Siap, boss!" kata Yunho.

"Hyuuuung…" panggil Changmin manja.

Leeteuk hanya memutar matanya bosan. "Urus kekasihmu itu, aku bisa keluar sendiri…"

"Maaf ya, hyung." Benar-benar deh, Changmin itu…

"Hyuuuuung…" Sahut Changmin lagi, Leeteuk sudah kabur secepatnya. Menghindar dari adegan lovey-dovey yang sepertinya akan muncul sebentar lagi. Jadi tidak sabar bertemu istri di rumah. ^^

.

"Manja!" keluh Yunho tepat didepan Changmin yang sedang tiduran di sofa sambil makan bubur, tentu saja disuapi oleh Yunho.

Mendengar ini, tentu saja dia langsung cemberut. "Gara-gara hyung sih! Harusnya jangan meletakkan yogurt di luar."

"Sudah kubilang itu buatan Heechul. Kau sendiri kenapa meminumnya?" Sahut Yunho tak mau kalah.

"Huh! Hyung jahat!" Rajuk Changmin yang terus memutar tubuhnya, membelakangi Yunho.

"Hei, hei! Makan dulu. Nanti kau tidak punya tenaga."

"Gagal deh. Padahal aku ingin melakukan 'itu' malam ini."

"Padahal lusa aku sudah harus ke Jepang…." Bukan hanya Changmin yang kecewa. Dia sudah kangen berat dengan Changmin, tetapi dia tahu diri kalau waktu liburan dia hanya menumang di rumah keluarga Lee. Jadi dia harus sopan.

"Hiks… Hyung mau meninggalkan aku…" ucap Changmin, dengan sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Yunho menghela nafas. "Apa boleh buat kan? Namanya juga kontrak film." Jawabnya. "Atau kau mau mengunjungiku selama di Jepang?" tanya Yunho.

Setelah beberapa saat yang sangat tenang, Changmin tahu-tahu tersenyum. Sebenarnya senyumnya manis sih, tetapi entah kenapa itu malah membuat bulu kuduk Yunho berdiri. "Ide yang bagus."

"Cha… Changmin-ah… Ka… kau tidak merencanakan sesuatu, kan?" Tanya Yunho cemas. Tetapi Changmin hanya tersenyum sebelum membuka mulutnya, minta disuapi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahhh… akhirnya update juga. kemarin-kemarin ujian cui… mana ffnet nggak bisa dibuka pake tlkmsl, indst, 3… hadeeeehhh…

Tentang kenapa yogurtnya ada di dalam kotak susu (susu cair 1 liter itu lo), soalnya dulu saya pernah dibuatin &amp; buat yogurt pake starter, Cuma tinggal dimasukin ke kotak susu satu liter, ditunggu sampai kental trus masuk kulkas. Simpel kan? Bibitnya dari Jepang, jadi kira-kira, di Korea mungkin ada juga ya?

Lalu… apakah pemirsa bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Changmin di Jepang saat mengunjungi Yunho? Benarkah dia akan mengunjungi Yunho? Atau malah selingkuh dengan Doongwook?

(Saya aja nggak tahu jawabannya… huahahaha…. Tergantung wangsit… dan tergantung sama internet.)

Jadi kalau nggak merepotkan, minta reviewnya ya ^^.


	6. Chapter 6

**Melqbunny** presents

**When the camera off**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T

Length : 6 of ?

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever

Warning! : Aku nggak tahu cerita ini bakal lucu atau nggak.

This story is dedicated to Princess Nanachan, Bambideer and Wiye Yunjung

.

.

.

**Act 6. Horror movie vs horror in life**

.

.

.

"Sudah makan?"

"Sudah…"

"Istirahat?"

"Aku malah bangun kesiangan"

"Minum?"

"Aku sudah seperti sapi gelonggongan."

"Obatnya?"

"Sudah hyung… Aku sudah memakannya setelah sarapan…" Akhirnya jengah juga menjawab pertanyaan dari Yunho. "Dari pada itu, kapan hyung pulang?"

"Changminie… aku baru saja sampai… kenapa sudah menanyakan soal pulang segala?"

"Memang aku tidak boleh bertanya begitu? Hyung menyebalkan!" Tuuuut…tuuuut…tuuuuuuut…

.

Yunho menghela nafas. "Ditutup deh… memang aku salah ngomong ya?" Tanya Yunho polos. Yunho baru semalam sampai di Jepang untuk syuting film horor. Meninggalkan Changmin yang belum sembuh benar, gara-gara keracunan yogurt basi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Walaupun semalam Changmin merajuk luar biasa, yang namanya kontrak tetap harus dipenuhi.

.

.

.

Manajer Yunho melihat artis yang ditanganinya terlihat lemas. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak." Jawab Yunho.

"Sutradara manja itu?" Tebaknya yang sepertinya 100% benar.

Yunho menatap manajernya. "Dia sepertinya kesal."

Manajer Yunho menghela nafas. Bukan pertama kalinya ini terjadi. Changmin memang sering punya mood yang jelek kalau sudah menyangkut Yunho dan yang lebih mengesalkan adalah mood Yunho kadang juga jadi ikut buruk. Apalagi saat ini Yunho ada di Jepang sedangkan Changmin di Korea. "Sekali ini saja, jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Saran manajer.

"Mana mungkin?"

"Nggak mungkin…" jawab manajernya.

Gantian Yunho yang menghela nafas. Mengesalkan sekali kalau begini keadaannya. Changmin sepertinya ngambek, dan berhubung dia ada syuting di Jepang, membujuknya adalah hal yang mustahil.

"Sudah! Fokus saja pada script-mu! Aku sangat lega karena disini hanya kita berdua saja yang menggunakan bahasa Korea."

Tepat sekali, curhat di tempat syuting begini tidak mungkin dilakukan kalau saja semua orang bisa bahasa yang sama dengan mereka.

.

.

.

"Fanmeet?" Tanya Yunho, setelah lebih dari seminggu sejak syuting dimulai akhirnya ada juga pekerjaan yang berbeda.

"Fansign!" Manajernya membetulkan.

Mendengarnya, Yunho jadi lega. "Oh. Hanya tanda tangan saja, kan?"

Kalau boleh, sebenarnya manajer ingin sekali menjitak kepala artisnya. "Apanya yang hanya? Kau harus menyingkirkan muka cemberutmu itu selama fansign!"

"Iya, tahu. Tapi… kenapa Changminie tidak mengangkat teleponnya ya?"

Ternyata pikiran Yunho setengahnya sudah berada di tempat lain ya? "Paling dapat cowok baru" komentar manajer asal.

"What?! Enak saja! Hyung jangan bicara sembarangan ya!"

Selalu begini, Yunho jadi gampang emosi. Lagi pula kenapa sutradara _killer_ itu bikin ulah? Apa sulitnya mengangkat telpon dari 'suami' sendiri. Padahal giliran Changmin yang pergi jauh, Yunho diberondong dengan telepon setiap hari. Kadang justru manajer yang ditelpon untuk memastikan kalau Yunho tidak selingkuh, sudah makan dan tidur nyenyak. Pasangan yang sama-sama posesif.

.

.

Fansign

"Karena sudah ada di Jepang begini, sayang kalau tidak melakukan fansign untuk produk sponsor, kan?" Kata Manajer tiba-tiba. Mereka hampir sampai di tempat fansign. Kebetulan drama tersebut episode pertamanya baru tayang 2 minggu lalu di Jepang. "Ingat! Senyum"

Yunho pun menarik bibirnya hingga membentuk lengkungan, tetapi matanya tidak ikut tersenyum. Lalu keluar van dengan tenang, senyum tipis nampak di wajah tampannya.

Manajer menghela nafas lega. "Dasar anak itu! selalu saja begini." Keluhnya pelan. jangan sampai ada orang yang bisa berbahasa Korea mendengarnya. Mereka berjalan menuju tempat fansign di suatu pusat perbelanjaan. Panitia bahkan sudah menyediakan body guard untuknya.

Yunho mengenakan kemeja dan coat panjang, tak lupa kaca mata hitam menghiasi wajahnya. Tampan, tentu saja. Bahkan non-fans saja berhenti untuk melihatnya. Yunho tersenyum tipis, dia tahu banyak orang yang melihatnya sekarang dan dia harus terlihat percaya diri tetapi sopan.

DEG

Yunho melirik ke arah kanan kirinya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya tak nyaman. Seperti sedang diawasi, tapi tidak ada orang yang aneh disekitar sini.

.

Fansign berjalan seperti biasa, setiap fans mendapat giliran untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan Yunho dan sedikit beramah-tamah. Di saat seperti ini, tentu saja Yunho akan tersenyum manis. Beberapa male-fans juga terlihat di acara ini, dan reaksi Yunho bahkan lebih baik kepada mereka. Sebagian besar penggemarnya adalah wanita, jadi dia sangat senang dengan munculnya laki-laki di acara fansign seperti ini.

Seperti fans laki-laki yang satu ini, memberikan ucapan penyemangat untuk Yunho dan juga hadiah. Otomatis senyum manis pun muncul di wajah Yunho. Tetapi lagi-lagi ada perasaan aneh, seperti ada seseorang yan menatap tajam ke arahnya. Sebisa mungkin Yunho berusaha mengabaikan perasaan tidak nyaman ini, sampai ada seorang male-fans aneh yang menutup wajahnya dengan masker.

Panitia sudah mengingatkannya untuk membuka maskernya, tetapi Yunho malah membujuk panitia untuk membiarkannya karena mungkin saja dia malu. Namanya juga laki-laki, kadang punya artis idola saja bisa jadi bahan ejekan.

Akhirnya karena permintaan Yunho ditambah dengan senyum manis menyilaukan bak matahari, male-fans itu bisa maju tanpa harus membuka maskernya. Ada yang aneh dengan fans ini, tinggi, dan agak gempal, juga tidak mau mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dirinya hanya berpikir mungkin fans-nya ini tidak bisa bicara, sebab fans itu menuliskan permintaan pada Yunho di buku note. Yunho membacanya dengan seksama, bahasa jepang, hanya saja Kanjinya sedikit sekali, hampir semuanya hiragana. Tidak masalah sih, justru dengan begini lebih mudah baginya.

Permintaannya mudah saja, hanya minta tanda tangan di sebuah majalah Korea selain itu dirinya juga mendapatkan kata-kata penyemangat. Yunho membaca catatan dan mengucapkan 'terimakasih' sambil membungkukkan badan sedikit. Penggemar aneh itu hanya membungkuk dan kemudian pergi.

.

.

"Hey, hyung. Kau tadi melihat ada orang aneh tidak?" tanya Yunho pada manajernya.

"Laki-laki tinggi besar yang tidak berbicara sepatah katapun itu?"

"Selain itu?"

Manajer tampak berpikir. "Ada."

"Oh ya?"

"Orangnya ada disebelahku sekarang." tunjuk manajer hyung pada Yunho. Yunho hanya mendengus. Tetapi melihat gelagat Yunho yang memang khawatir, jadi merasa sedikit bersalah sudah mempermainkannya begitu. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku merasa diawasi dari tadi." Yunho menatap manajernya tajam, jelas ada kekhawatiran disana.

Yang ditatap pun hanya menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Menimbang perkataan Yunho barusan. Sampai akhirnya… "Penghayatan yang bagus sekali. aku sampai tertipu kalau kau hanya latihan akting sekarang."

Latihan akting? "Yah, hyung! Aku serius!"

"Aku tahu ada adegan seperti itu di _script-_mu. Bagian itu akan di _take_ sore ini, kan?" Manajer hyung hanya menepuk bahu Yunho lalu lewat begitu saja. Meninggalkan Yunho yang ternganga. Dia tahu kalau ada adegan seperti itu di _script_-nya. Gampangnya dia merasa diikuti atau 'dihantui'. Sebab film Jepang kali ini bergenre horor. Tapi dia masih cukup waras untuk membedakan mana film dan mana kenyataan.

.

.

Benar saja, di lokasi syuting perasaan dibuntuti itu langsung hilang. Apa jangan-jangan ada sasaeng-fans? Tapi kenapa yang kali ini rasanya menakutkan sekali?

"Yunho-san, kau melamun."

Melihat kearah sumber suara. "Ah? Sawajiri-san"

"Panggil Erika saja tidak apa-apa."

"Erika nee-chan?" Goda Yunho.

"Ah. Bisa saja. Bagaimana syuting selama ini?" tanya Erika yang langsung menggunakan botol minumannya sebagai mike dadakan.

Yunho langsung mengerti kalau ini adalah sikap bersahabat dari lawan mainnya, agar Yunho tidak tegang dan merasa diterima. "Luar biasa menyenangkan, saya bisa bertemu dengan aktor dan aktris hebat disini."

"Bagaimana dengan hantunya?"

"Cantik sekali."

Dan Erika tertawa karenanya, membuat Yunho juga tersenyum. "Kau pintar bercanda Yunho-san."

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Hm"

"Kalau terus uring-uringan, ubanmu bakal bertambah banyak."

"Cerewet!" Tuuut…tuuutt..tuuuut

Yunho menghela nafas. Sebal juga, masa' hanya 'cerewet' saja yang didengarnya setelah 2 hari tidak menelpon. Apa boleh buat, kan? Jadwal syutingnya benar-benar padat. Padahal sebenarnya Yunho ingin bicara lebih banyak dengan Changmin, terutama mengenai perasaan seperti dikuntit seseorang. Manajernya tidak percaya, mengatakan kalau itu hanya karena skenario saja. Aghh… dia serius kali ini. "Kangen Changmin…" rajuknya sendirian lalu mencibirkan bibirnya.

Yunho hampir saja terbang ke alam mimpi kalau saja tidak ada suara bel apartemen yang berbunyi. Niatnya membiarkan manajernya yang membuka, tetapi yang bersangkutan sedang pergi membeli makan malam untuk mereka, sekalian jalan-jalan katanya.

"Iyaaa…" sahut Yunho walau tahu kalau siapapun itu yang sedang menekan bel apartemennya tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Yunho membuka pintu dan bukannya menemukan seseorang, dia hanya menemukan sebuah kardus ukuran sedang. Dilihatnya ke koridor dan nihil, tetapi dengan sigap, Yunho segera berlari ke arah tangga. Nihil, siapapun yang meletakkan kardus itu, orang itu pasti cukup gesit.

Diambilnya kardus itu dengan agak ragu. Dari fans, kah? Ini sudah ke 3 kalinya minggu ini, tapi biasanya manajernya yang menemukan. Isinya sampah, dan boneka rusak yang sama. Menggelikan. Kau bisa beli boneka begini di toko 100 yen.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak bersemangat?"

Yunho tersenyum, mengenal suara ini dengan baik. "Erika-chan."

"Hey, setelah syuting hari ini, kau ada acara?" Tanyanya begitu duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Yunho. Tampak antusias.

Yunho menyentuh bibir bawahnya dengan jari tanpa sadar, "Tidak sih, sepertinya aku luang. Kenapa?"

"Temani aku, yuk!"

"Heeee?" terang saja reaksinya seperti itu, kaget tentu.

Erika mendekatkan dirinya pada Yunho, berusaha agar tidak kedengaran orang lain."Ayolah! Kabur saja dari manajermu..."

Alis Yunho bertaut. Dia memundurkan badannya untuk mengamati ekspresi lawan mainnya ini. "… Serius?"

.

.

.

Yunho percaya ada setan yang tadi lewat. "Haaaahh… aku bakal dimarahi manajerku." Desahnya lemas.

"Tak apa-apa, sekali-sekali." sahut wanita di sebelahnya dengan ceria.

Bukan kali ini dia berhadapan dengan orang yang berkepribadian unik, tetapi kalau orang yang belum terlalu dikenalnya, rasanya agak canggung. "Erika-chan itu orangnya nekad juga ya?"

"Ahaha! Habis kau terlihat murung, sih, kenapa? Pacar?" Tanya Erika, mereka ada di depan sebuah toko.

"Aku mana punya waktu untuk pacaran?" Yunho berusaha menghindari pertanyaan tentang pacar.

Erika mendengus. "Sesama artis tidak perlu menyembunyikan hal seperti itu! Aku juga tidak bisa pacaran di depan public. Ingat, di depan!" Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kucing-kucingan dengan media dan fans. Hahaha. Kau juga mengalaminya?"

Erika tersenyum jahil, "Hey, Yunho-kun. Hari ini anggap saja kita sedang berkencan."

.

.

.

"Wah, lihat ini. bagus ya." Seru Erika riang. Tanpa basa basi langsung menempelkan sebuah sweater ke badan Yunho.

Berbeda dengan Erika yang nampak tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya, Yunho khawatir, walau tertutup kacamata tebal dan topi. Tapi hebatnya dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan Erika dengan baik. "Apa tidak terlalu ramai?" komentarnya terhadap sweater yang dipilih Erika.

"Oh? Terlalu ramai ya? Yang sederhana saja?"

"Yang ini?" Tanyanya setelah mengambil sweater lain.

Yunho mengernyit. "Warnanya norak."

"Tapi kau cocok dengan warna apa saja." Erika mencebilkan bibirnya agar terlihat imut, juga ditambah dengan puppy eyes.

Meski demikian, Yunho tenang-tenang saja menanggapinya. "Bukan berarti suka, kan?" lagi pula warnanya memang norak, kok.

Tanpa basa-basi, artis tersebut langsung memilih sweater lagi. Tetapi baru saja akan mengambil sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik, ada seorang wanita yang menabraknya dengan keras.

"Ah!" Pekik Erika, kaget dan agak sakit.

Tanpa minta maaf ataupun menoleh, wanita itu langsung mengeloyor pergi. Yunho jelas segera menolong lawan mainnya itu. "Erika tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak." jawabnya, tetapi matanya justru mengarah ke tempat lain. "Eh, sepertinya itu barang milik nona tadi."

"Ah? akan kukejar." Yunho menyambar barang itu dan setengah berlari mengejar wanita tadi.

.

"Nona! Hey nona!" "Nona!" Yunho menarik tangan wanita itu kuat-kuat, bukan hal yang bagus mengingat tenaganya yang jauh diatas wanita. Tapi selain kenyataan kalau wanita tadi terpaksa berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang, Yunho merasa tangan yang dicengkeramnya sangat kuat dan kokoh. Seperti tangan lelaki saja –pikir Yunho. "Kurasa ini milikmu…" Yunho memang tidak sempat melihat seluruh wajah wanita itu, karena tertutup scarf, tetapi mata itu begitu familiar. Dia baru menyadari betapa wanita itu begitu tinggi, padahal hanya memakai flat shoes saja.

Bersamaan dengan keterkejutannya, cengkeramannya melonggar yang langsung dimanfaatkan oleh wanita tadi untuk lepas dari Yunho dan berlari kencang meninggalkannya.

Erika menghampirinya semenit kemudian. "Hei! Bagaimana?"

"Ah?" Selah tersadar dari lamunan.

"Dia pasti sangat cantik ya? Kau sampai membatu begitu." goda Erika.

"Um… Erika-chan. Bisa kita segera selesaikan belanjanya? Aku teringat kalau ada yang harus kulakukan." Yunho merasa badannya berkeringat tidak wajar.

"Eh? Tapi aku belum puas main…" Protesnya dengan imut.

"Maaf…"

"Huh. Sudahlah. Tapi lain kali kita harus makan bersama ya."

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Tanya manajer dengan galak, begitu Yunho masuk apartemen.

"Main." Jawabnya malas, tidak memperdulikan Manajer sama sekali.

Merasa kesal karena tidak dianggap begini. "Hey!"

"Nggak ketahuan media, kok." Lanjut Yunho, image-nya adalah hal yang jelas dikhawatirkan agensi.

Aktor andalan agensi ini memang kadang kelewatan. Terlalu mengecilkan masalah yang besar. "Kalau ketahuan bagaimana? Kau pergi dengan Sawajiri-san, kan?" hari ini hadiah aneh itu dikirimkan lagi, tapi manajer dan Yunho sama-sama tak peduli dengan hal itu.

"Kalaupun ketahuan juga nggak masalah." Dengan langkah gontai, Yunho masuk ke kamar dan langsung menguncinya.

.

Yunho berbaring sambil melihat handphonenya. Berulang-ulang membuka dan menguncinya lagi. Mata itu, mirip sekali dengan mata Changmin. Wanita tadi kenapa bisa punya mata yang mirip dengan Changmin sih? Hanya mirip saja, kan? Dia pasti terlalu merindukan Changmin sampai-sampai bisa salah seperti itu.

"Tapiiii…. Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku, Min-ah? Kau marah padaku ya? Aku kan harus syuting, kau harusnya mengerti itu, donk! Aku kan tidak main mata dengan cewek atau cowok manapun?" –Dan seolah lupa kalau dia baru saja jalan-jalan dengan lawan mainnya. "Changminiiiiieee"

Duk duk duk

"Yun! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Manajer-hyung menggedor pintu kamar Yunho berkali-kali khawatir kalau artisnya kenapa-kenapa.

"Iya. Aku baik." Teriaknya.

"Suara tadi?" Yang mirip beruang mau melahirkan?

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku cuma kangen Changminku."

Manajer mendengus. "Dasar. Jangan buat suara aneh malam-malam."

"Hyung… Changmin nggak mungkin selingkuh, kan?"

"Mungkin saja."

"Yah!" Yunho melempar bantal kearah manajernya, sayangnya pintu terkunci, jadi tidak kena orangnya.

.

.

.

"Hhh…"

"Yunho! Fokus!"

"Aku fokus."

"Katakan apa masalahmu. Aku akan berusaha membantu." Kali ini dia akan berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik.

Yunho ragu untuk mengatakannya, tetapi bayangan ini bahkan menghantui mimpinya. "Aku mimpi… Changmin…"

Sayangnya niat untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik itu tidak bertahan lama. Apalagi karena penyebab semua ini hanyalah mimpi, tentang sutradara manja itu pula. "Itu hal yang sangaaaaaat biasa."

"Mimpi Changmin jadi perempuan." Tak ayal Yunho membenamkan kepalanya dia antara kedua tangannya yang terlipat.

"Lalu? Itu cuma mimpi, kan?"

"Kalau betulan gimana?"

"Kelamaan syuting film horor bikin otakmu jadi aneh."

"Aku masih waras."

"Memang hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang membuat aktor sekelasmu gila. Shim Changmin." Yunho diam saja, tidak menanggapi komentar ini. "Lalu? Kalau misalnya adik tersayangmu itu betul-betul berubah jadi perempuan, kau akan meninggalkannya?"

"Mana mungkin!" Seru Yunho. "Aku sudah terlanjur cinta mati padanya."

Manajer menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Menjadi orang yang berhubungan lansung dengan sepasang kekasih ini memang merepotkan. Jadi ingat bagaimana asisten Changmin pernah kelihatan mau mati karena kedua orang ini. "Aku jadi tidak mengerti apa masalahnya. Tapi kalau kau begitu kangen dengannya, telpon saja."

"Nggak nyambung."

"Selingkuh kali?"

Urat di kepala Yunho langsung muncul. "Jangan meledek!"

"Atau mungkin…." Manajer menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Apa?"

Lagi-lagi membuat penasaran. "Jangan-jangan…"

"Apa? Cepat katakan! Jangan membuatku penasaran begitu!"

"Jangan-jangan dia operasi kelamin."

"Nggak lucu." Kata Yunho malas. "Aku mau cari angin dulu deh."

"Hati-hati! Siapa tahu ada fans fanatikmu yang berkeliaran di dekat sini…"

Yunho hanya melambaikan tangan tanda dia mengerti.

.

.

.

Bukan hal yang rahasia lagi bagi orang-orang di dunia entertainment kalau artis pasti punya cacat, atau setidaknya sesuatu yang membuat mereka tidak sempurna. Yunho juga tidak sempurna. Dia merokok. Bukan perokok regular memang, dia hanya merokok bila depresi atau sekedar bersosialisasi saja. Dia tidak pernah menutupi hal ini dari media tapi bukan berarti dia merokok di tempat umum juga. Kebanyakan hanya foto saat dia merokok saja yang beredar, difoto oleh fans atau kru film lalu diunggah ke internet.

Kebanyakan fansnya tidak menanggapi hal ini dengan frontal, paling hanya menanggapi dengan doa dan harapan agar dia berhenti merokok.

Saat ini, Yunho perlu rokok. Memang ini hanya akan menghancurkan tubuhnya, dia tahu tentang itu, tetapi dia belum ingin berhenti.

Sebatang rokok terselip di bibirnya. Saat ini dia bersandar pada dinding di Smoking Area yang ada di area studio film. Bahkan sutradaranya pun perokok, jadi tidak heran disediakan tempat seperti ini.

_Hanya mimpi!_ – Teriak Yunho dalam hati.

Betul. Mana mungkin Changmin berubah jadi perempuan dalam waktu seingkat ini. Operasi untuk ganti gender juga perlu waktu yang tidak sebentar. Belum lagi masa pemulihan untuk operasi. Kalau pun Changmin mau melakukan operasi semacam itu, Yunho akan menentangnya habis-habisan. Untuk apa? Dia sudah sempurna kok. Tapi kalau itu masalah identitas, kenapa selama ini Changmin tidak pernah membahasnya sama sekali?

Lalu kemarin?

"Haaaaaahh" Yunho menghela nafas frustasi. Kemarin dia melihat seorang wanita yang memiliki mata yang mirip dengan Changmin. Bahkan rasanya dia adalah Changmin. Tetapi itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Changmin bukan perempuan. Yang kemarin punya mata seperti Changmin itu benar-benar pakai rok dan jalan dengan sepatu perempuan, bahkan parfum yang dipakainya tidak maskulin sama sekali.

Dilemparnya rokok yang masih setengah itu ke semacam asbak yang ada di ruangan itu. Diambilnya ponsel dari saku baju untuk mencari foto kekasihnya. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

Lalu tanpa ragu langsung berusaha menghubungi Changmin, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Yunho berusaha untuk menghubungi Changmin sambil berjalan keluar smoking area. Dari sudut matanya, dia bisa melihat penggemarnya yang mangambil gambar. Smoking area ada di luar gedung utama, jadi bisa terlihat dari luar. Meski begitu tidak ada fans yang benar-benar masuk sampai studio, kalau sampai luar tembok sih ada.

Yunho mendengar suara lain selain suara statis dari handphonenya. Ini suara ringtone yang dikenalnya. Tapi bisa saja ringtonenya sama. Yunho melihat ada seorang wanita dengan rambut ikal panjang sedang berusaha mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Wanita itu tinggi, belum lagi ditambah sepatu berhak tinggi, tetapi dia kerepotan mencari sesuatu, kemungkinan besar handphone. Rasanya siluetnya mirip dengan wanita yang tidak sengaja menabrak Erika waktu mereka belanja. Tetapi begitu wanita itu menemukan handphone, bukannya dijawab, tetapi malah dimatikan. Dan telepon Yunho yang dari tadi memperdengarkan nada sambung langsung terputus.

Alis Yunho berkerut, dicoba sekali lagi untuk menelpon ke nomor yang sama dan handphone wanita itu lagi lagi berdering. Dan begitu wanita tadi me-reject panggilan telepon, handphone Yunho juga putus sambungannya. Mungkin karena sebal, wanita tadi melepas baterai handphonenya. Dan ketika Yunho berusaha menghubungi lagi, tidak tersambung. Kebetulan macam apa ini – pikir Yunho. Jelas bukan kebetulan kalau, "Min!"

"Ya?" Dengan polosnya, wanita tadi membalikkan badan ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Begitu pandangan keduanya bertubrukan, ekspresi terkejut langsung menghiasi wajah keduanya.

"Yunho-san. Syuting hari ini terpaksa tidak dilanjutkan. Ada masalah dengan kabel dan perlu diperbaiki. Nyaris saja Sawajiri-san terluka karenanya." Seorang staf, entah siapa namanya, Yunho tidak bisa mengingatnya karena otaknya fokus pada sosok wanita di depannya.

"Ah? Ya." Jawab Yunho sekenanya.

Wanita itu berbalik dan berniat meninggalkan Yunho secepatnya, tetapi hak sepatunya patah di saat yang tepat, membuat kakinya terpelintir bahkan nyaris jatuh. Nyaris. Kalau saja Yunho tidak sigap menahannya.

"Yunho! Kita pulang!" Manajer berseru padanya.

"Aku naik taxi!" tanpa basa-basi, Yunho langsung menggendong wanita tinggi itu. Yang digendong pun hanya terdiam sambil berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan tas. Tak mau kalau sampai ada yang mengambil fotonya yang digendong oleh aktor terkenal ini.

.

Suatu keberuntungan karena ada taxi yang _stand by_ di dekat studio syuting. Atau mungkin bukan kebetulan juga. "Sudah selesai nona? Wah, anda menjemput pacar, ya?" Ternyata taxi ini sengaja menunggu wanita ini, bahkan pasti pengemudi ini yang mengantarnya ke studio.

Jika diperhatikan, pengemudi taxi ini nampaknya tidak terlalu mengenal dunia artis. Padahal Yunho terkenal, tetapi pengemudi taxi ini tidak mengenalinya.

"Selanjutnya kemana, nona?"

"Maaf. Bisa antarkan ke klinik ini? Yunho mengeluarkan kartu nama seorang dokter dan memberikannya pada supir taxi."

"Tentu." Serunya ceria.

Sepanjang perjalanan, yang ada hanya keheningan, dan beberapa siulan pengemudi taxi yang nampak gembira. Begitu sampai di klinik, Yunho memberikan tips yang lumayan lalu kembali menggendong wanita tadi.

"Oh, ya, anak muda. Kau sungguh beruntung memiliki pacar secantik ini. Tapi masih lebih cantik istriku."

Yunho tersenyum. Pria ini sangat menyayangi istrinya. "Terimakasih. Tapi untukku tak ada yang lebih cantik dari pacarku ini."

.

Yunho menggendong wanita tadi masuk klinik. Klinik seorang kenalannya, jadi apapun itu, rahasia akan aman disini. "Siang!" Seru Yunho.

"Siang, apa anda sudah membuat janji?"

"Nggak lucu!" Perawat klinik ini adalah istri dokternya, dan mereka sudah terbiasa bercanda begini.

"Kenapa gadis ini? Kau bawa-bawa anak orang?"

"Tentu, masa' anak gajah. Nggak ada pasien, kan?"

"Nggak ada. Tapi suamiku lagi di toilet."

"Bisa pasang tulisan 'tutup'?"

"Nggak. Jangan aneh-aneh! Tenang saja. Nanti kau bisa keluar lewat pintu belakang. Masuk ke ruang periksa sana!"

.

.

Setelah diberitahu oleh istrinya, dokter klinik ini tidak terkejut menemukan teman lamanya dengan seorang gadis yang sudah duduk di tempat tidur sambil menunduk. "Wah, siapa gadis ini?"

"Periksa saja!" Jawab Yunho sengit. Bukan berarti dia marah pada dokternya.

"Apanya?" tanya dokter yang merupakan kenalan Yunho saat kuliah dulu.

"Kakinya. Terkilir mungkin."

Dokter mengangguk mengerti lalu mendekati wanita tadi. "Kenapa menutup muka begitu? Jangan khawatir..." tanyanya semanis mungkin, siapa tahu wanita ini hanya malu.

Yunho memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau macam-macam dengannya, kuhajar kau."

"Sadis amat."

"Kupanggil istrimu sekarang."

"Ya, ya, ya. Mmm... Terkilir ringan, akan kuambilkan es. Dan perban. Tapi... aku baru tahu ada kaki wanita sekuat ini, kau atlet?" tanyanya sopan, nggak mungkin kan dia langsung bertanya kau laki-laki, ya?

"Bukan!" Lagi-lagi Yunho yang menjawab.

"Pacarmu kelihatannya sedang marah ya? Marah padamu? Kalian bertengkar?" Katanya sambil mengambil es. Mengabaikan tatapan menusuk dari Yunho.

"Belum. Sebentar lagi."

Dokter mengangkat alisnya, bingung. "Apanya?"

"Bertengkarnya."

Dokter menatap Yunho tak percaya. "Jadi kau mengajak gadis ini kesini hanya untuk bertengkar?"

"Dia terkilir, kan? Bukan hanya karena itu. Bisa repot kalau wartawan tanya macam-macam tentang hubunganku dengan orang satu ini."

"Apanya?! Siapa kemarin yang pergi dengan lawan main? Kau selingkuh?"

Pemilik klinik itu terkejut mendengar suara yang keluar dari mulut 'wanita' yang baru saja diperiksanya. "Wow! Suaranya... bukan perempuan ya?"

"Ini pacarku."

Ada saat dimana dokter hanya terdiam sambil bergantian melihat Yunho dan wanita tadi. Bukan saatnya untuk menanyakan masalah pribadi begini. Lagi pula, pacar? "... Kalau begitu kau saja yang kompres!" Dokter melemparkan bungkusan es. "Aku keluar. Dan tolong jangan keras-keras ya..."

.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab teleponku?" tanya Yunho setelah dokter menutup pintu. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri untuk duduk disebelah wanita tadi. Meletakkan kakinya yang terluka ke pangkuannya dan mulai mengompres. Yunho berusaha untuk tidak mengernyit melihat kaki Changmin yang mulus, bahkan dia sampai mencukur bulu kakinya, totalitas sekali.

Pertanyaan Yunho dibalas dengan ejekan. "Siapa yang selingkuh, ya?"

"Yang jelas bukan aku. Changmin! Kenapa tidak menjawab teleponku? Kau tak mau ketahuan kalau ada di Jepang? Iya? Kau bisa datang terang-terangan tapi malah memilih cara ini?"

Changmin yang sekarang berdandan seperti wanita dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Salah. Pastinya dia pakai Wig, rambutnya kan tidak sepanjang ini. "Kalau tidak begini mana ku tahu kalau selama ini kau selingkuh?"

Lagi-lagi urusan selingkuh. "Aku tidak selingkuh!"

"Aku sudah melihatnya sendiri. Dengan Sawajiri-san!" Nah, wanita yang menabrak Erika waktu itu ternyata Changmin. Pantas saja bayangan itu sampai terbawa mimpi.

Changmin cemberut, bibirnya yang dipoles lipgloss begini cukup menggoda, tapi ada hal yang perlu Yunho konfirmasi. "Kau yang menyebabkan kecelakaan di tempat syuting, kan? Kau mau membunuh Sawajiri-san?"

"Nyatanya dia tidak terluka, kok!" Walau sebenarnya dia sungguh-sungguh berharap Sawajiri-san mati saja.

Yunho memijat pelipisnya. Kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Sawajiri-san dan dilakukan pemeriksaan, bisa saja Changmin ketahuan. Dia sungguh beruntung. "Kau membuatku pusing, Min-ah. Aku tidak selingkuh dengannya. Titik."

"Apa buktinya?" Tantang Changmin.

Yunho terdiam, kalau adu mulut terus tidak akan ada habisnya. "Buktinya ada di mobil. Nanti kubuktikan. Kau menyimpan baju ganti di tasmu, kan? Ganti bajumu, check out dari hotel, lalu datanglah ke apartemenku."

"Jangan memerintahku! Aku tak mau ke apartemenmu, dasar tukang selingkuh!"

"Terserah mau percaya atau tidak. Yang jelas kau akan menyesal kalau lusa malam tidak ikut aku."

.

.

.

Changmin tidak datang ke apartemen Yunho hari itu, demikian juga dengan malamnya. Yunho tahu dia harus meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini pada kekasihnya yang posesif itu. Tetapi dalam hal ini Changmin juga perlu diajari bagaimana harus bertindak. Tidak sepantasnya dia datang ke studio film dan menyabotase peralatan. Seseorang bisa terluka bahkan mati karenanya.

Oleh sebab itu, dia tidak menelpon atau mendatangi hotel tempat Changmin tinggal.

"Sudah tidak kangen? Sama Changmin?" Sejak dua hari kemarin, Yunho tidak lagi terlihat frustasi karena ingin bertemu pacarnya itu. Dia jadi bingung sendiri.

"Kangennya sudah berkurang seperempat."

"Oh? Bisa begitu juga? Pantas kau tidak menelponnya." Manajer terdiam sebentar. "Atau jangan-jangan, kalian bertengkar?"

"Semacam itu." Yunho setuju.

"Bagus donk. Kalau kau putus dengannya, kau 'kan bisa mengambil lebih banyak peran. Tidak ada yang membatasimu."

"Hyung… Kami hanya bertengkar, bukannya mau putus. Lagipula aku akan lebih memilih Changmin daripada agensi."

Manajer hyung jadi salah tingkah. Yunho memang mengatakan semua itu dengan tenang, tetapi dia pasti kesal juga dengan komentar yang baru saja didengarnya. "Maaf" kata manajer hyung.

"Sudahlah. aku sedang tidak mood berdebat. Sebentar lagi aku harus ambil gambar untuk_ scene_ terakhir." Yup,_ scene_ terakhir yang perlu direkam, setelah itu dia bisa bebas.

.

Begitu scene terakhir mendapat 'Oke' dari sutradara, semua bertepuk tangan. Akhirnya pengambilan gambar selesai. Yunho membungkuk berkali-kali serta menyalami hampir semua kru yang ada. Begitu formalitas itu selesai, dia langsung mencari tempat sepi untuk menelpon Changmin.

"Hey!" Yunho lega karena telponnya diangkat. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"…"

Yunho mencoba lagi. "Changminie…"

"Hyung menelpon mau minta maaf atau mengaku dosa?"

Aktor terkenal itu harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk sabar. Terkadang kelakuan Changmin mirip anak kecil. "Kalau mengaku dosa aku akan melakukannya di gereja."

Changmin cemberut. "Berarti hyung tidak menyesal?"

"Aku mau mengajakmu makan malam."

"Nyogok?" Tanyanya curiga, walau sebenarnya senang juga, sedikit. Hanya sedikit.

"Bukan. Temanku mengajak makan malam."

Kecewa. Dikiranya tadi makan malam berdua yang romantis. "Memangnya boleh bawa teman?"

"Aku sudah bilang padanya kalau aku akan membawa teman."

"Ajak saja manajermu!"

"Tidak bisa. Dia sudah kuberitahu kalau bukan manajer yang ku ajak." Tidak ada jawaban sejauh ini, Changmin masih pikir-pikir. "Aku akan menjemputmu di hotel. Jam 7 malam. Ini hanya acara santai, tapi setidaknya berusahalah sedikit."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Yunho memijit pelipisnya, pusing juga lama-lama. "Aku akan menyeretmu." Jawabnya. "Dan aku serius." Tambahnya. Changmin hanya mendengus.

.

.

Yunho mendatangi hotel tempat Changmin tinggal, yang bersangkutan sudah menunggu di lobi. Tak mau kalau diseret. "Aku hampir berpikir kau akan pakai baju perempuan."

Changmin cemberut. "Itu hanya untuk kepentingan memata-mataimu saja. Pakai begini saja tak apa, kan?"

Yunho menggeleng melihat pakaian Changmin. "Tak apa."

"Untuk apa makan malam ini?" tanyanya saat mereka berjalan meninggalkan lobi.

"Meluruskan sesuatu."

"Kalau mau berbaikan, harusnya kita makan malam berdua."

Helaan nafas terdengar jelas. Jelas sekali kalau Yunho malas meladeni Changmin. Tak mau ribut-ribut di ruang publik. "Aku bilang meluruskan sesuatu. Kau harusnya mendinginkan kepalamu dua hari ini."

Changmin menatap Yunho curiga. "Kau mau bilang kalau kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang lebih dariku?"

"Yang begitu sih banyak." Jawab Yunho. "Yang lebih tinggi pernah ketemu, yang lebih gendut juga."

"Bukan yang seperti itu!" Sial, rutuknya. Yunho tidak serius.

"Sudahlah. Lihat saja nanti."

.

Mereka sampai di restoran setengah jam kemudian. Langsung menuju private room. Tempat ini kelihatan cukup berkelas dan privat. Changmin yakin tempat ini punya banyak pelanggan dari kalangan artis. "Yunho-kun..." Seorang wanita menyapa Yunho dengan bersahabat.

"Hey..."

Wanita itu melirik ke belakang Yunho, tepatnya ke arah Changmin. "Ini temanmu?"

"Begitulah." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Wanita tadi adalah yang mengundang Yunho untuk makan malam. Tetapi tentu saja tidak hanya mereka yang ada di sana. Sudah ada beberapa orang yang duduk dan mulai menikmati hidangan. "Rasanya aku pernah lihat wajahnya. Tapi bukan artis." Katanya sambil berpikir.

"Changmin, kenalkan ini Erika Sawajiri dan tunangannya."

"Tunang... Eh?" 0_0?

Seorang pria Jepang langsung maju untuk menyalami Yunho dan Changmin. "Kenalkan, aku tunangannya Erika. Aku dengar Yunho-san yang memilihkan sweater untuk kedua orang tuaku. Ibuku penggemarmu, boleh minta foto dan tanda tangan?"

"Ah? Aku jadi merasa tersanjung." Jawab Yunho dengan senyum melekat di wajahnya.

"Sweater?" ulang Changmin. Waktu itu, dia melihat Erika dan Yunho memilih sweater, kan? Astaga. Bodoh sekali.

"Iya. Minggu lalu aku memaksa Yunho untuk membantuku memilih hadiah untuk calon mertua."

Tunangan Erika cemberut. "Sebenarnya tidak masalah, sih. Hanya saja bagaimana kalau ketahuan media? Bisa digosipkan, tahu!"

"Tenang saja, tidak ketahuan, kok" Jawab Erika, berusaha menenangkan tunangannya.

"Um... kalian akan menikah?" tanya Changmin. Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu.

"Begitulah. Aku sudah memberikan undangan pada Yunho, kalau mau, datanglah bersamanya."

Changmin tersenyum kaku. "Ah... Kapan?"

"Bulan depan."

"Oh... Aku... mungkin... ada produksi film bulan depan..."

"Ah!" Seru salah satu lelaki yang duduk. "Pantas rasanya pernah lihat. Sutradara Shim Changmin dari Korea, kan?" Orang itu adalah sutradara film horor kali ini.

"Wah... aku suka sekali dengan karya anda, terutama yang dibintangi Yunho." Erika berujar, terlihat begitu bersemangat.

Changmin bingung. Satu-satunya film dimana dia pernah bekerja sama dengan Yunho adalah yang bersama manusia lumba-lumba itu, kan? "Eh?"

Erika menambahkan. "Tunanganku itu susah sekali menyatakan cinta, aku sampai menyuruhnya berusaha mengungkapkan padaku seperti Yunho di film itu..."

"Hei..." Tegur tunangannya, mukanya memerah karena malu.

.

Mereka mengobrol hal-hal ringan, dan Changmin jadi mengetahui alasan acara makan malam ini. Erika dan tunangannya ingin mengundang rekan-rekan di lokasi syuting.

Changmin melihat perban mengintip dari lengan baju Erika. "Maaf, Sawajiri-san."

"Ya?"

"Kau terluka?" Bukannya waktu itu staf mengatakan kalau dia tidak terluka? Kenapa sekarang?

Dia pun sadar. "Ah? Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, tidak parah kok. Rahasiakan dari media, ya. Sebenarnya terjadi kecelakaan saat syuting, memang luka tapi yang penting aku selamat, kan? Aku tak mau ada hal yang tak mengenakkan di luaran sana. Jadi sebisa mungkin tidak ada yang tahu. Nanti dikira ada kutukan dengan film horor ini."

"Tapi bukannya bulan depan kau akan menikah?" Perban itu ada di lengan bawah, normalnya akan terlihat dari gaun pengantin yang aan dipakainya.

"Memang. Aku sudah mengatakannya pada tunanganku, dan untuk berjaga-jaga aku pesan gaun lagi. Untuk menutupi bekas lukaku. Tapi rahasia, ya."

Kalau ada lubang didepannya, Changmin akan langsung terjun ke dalamnya. Bagaimana tidak? Penyebab kecelakaan itu adalah dirinya. Rasa bersalah karena cemburu buta semakin menjadi. "Maaf." lirihnya

"Kenapa minta maaf?" tanya Erika tak mengerti.

.

.

.

"Kenapa murung?" tanya Yunho saat melihat kekasihnya itu seperti kehilangan semangat hidup.

"Kalau saja aku tahu dia sudah tunangan."

Akhirnya sadar juga apa kesalahannya. "Hhhhhh… Aku hanya berharap kau tidak secepat itu mengambil kesimpulan."

Changmin cemberut. "Biasanya nggak kok"

"Kecuali kalau tentangku?"

Changmin menggedikkan bahunya. "Walau sudah tunangan kan bahaya kalau diketahui media."

"Sebaliknya, sebenarnya Erika berencana mengumumkan pernikahannya 2 minggu sebelum acara. Jadi kejadian itu tak akan berpengaruh."

"Oh…"

"Kau merasa bersalah, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Dia hampir tidak jadi menikah gara-gara aku." Kalau mati?

"Lukanya tidak parah, kok. Yang penting kau jangan mengulanginya." Changmin hanya diam. "Sudah! Ya?" Yunho tahu tidak semudah itu menghapus rasa bersalah. "Lalu? Kenapa kau kesini?"

"Tadinya aku mau menakut-nakuti hyung, sebagai balasan rumah hantu waktu itu."

"Kau yang mengirim hadiah aneh tiap hari? Menyamar jadi pria tinggi dan gendut di acara fanmeet?' Changmin mengangguk, pasrah saja kalau nantinya dimarahi. Awalnya Yunho sempat khawatir, tetapi masalah Changmin yang tidak mengangkat teleponnya justru lebih membuatnya kepikiran. Ditambah bayangan Changmin berubah menjadi perempuan dalam waktu semalam itu jauh lebih menakutkan.

.

.

DUK DUK DUK.

Manajer menggedor-gedor pintu kamar. "Yunho! Hey! Yunho! Aku tahu kau di kamar! Buka pintunya!"

"Nggak mau!" Teriak yang bersangkutan, agak kesal rupanya.

Ini bukan saatnya untuk mengalah. "Ada berita gawat! Buka pintu ini atau kudobrak!"

Cklek

"Ada apa, hyung? Mengganggu saja" Jawab Yunho bersandar pada pintu.

Manajer melihat dandanan artisnya yang awut-awutan. Rambut berantakan, baju yang sudah kusut dengan kancing yang terbuka, "Kau! Kau bawa siapa kesini?" Jelas ada yang tidak beres. Seperti sedang _make out_, saja. Belum lagi ada sepatu asing di pintu masuk.

"Changmin kok."

Sutradara muda itu tengah berbaring di kasur, melambaikan tangan ke arah manajer, sebelah tangannya mengelus bagian depan celana _boxer_-nya, kondisinya tak lebih baik dari Yunho. "Astaga… Kalian benar-benar tak tahu malu."

"Ini kamarku dan aku menguncinya, tidak ada masalah, kan? Cepat katakan ada apa!"

Fokus! Dia harus mengesampingkan kenyataan kalau dia baru saja menyela _make out session _(yang yakin sebentar lagi akan ke tahap yang lebih serius) dua orang paling merepotkan sepanjang hidupnya. "Ini gawat. Ada yang mengambil fotomu menggendong seorang wanita bahkan masuk taxi yang sama. Bukan hanya itu kalian juga masuk klinik dan tidak keluar sampai malam."

"Itu karena kami lewat belakang, jadi tak ada yang lihat."

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Apa hubunganmu dengan wanita itu? Gosip mengenaimu sudah tersebar luas, bahkan sampai ada rumor kalau kau menghamili wanita tadi dan membawanya ke klinik!" Manajer sudah siap dengan tablet di tangan, menunjukkan foto-foto di sosial media.

Yunho dan Changmin tidak pakai yang begituan, kalau dengar rumor, langsung saja konfirmasi dengan yang bersangkutan. Tak ada rahasia di antara mereka. "Ah… ya ampun… Begitu saja diributkan…"

"Lihat itu sutradara Shim! Pacar kebanggaanmu itu selingkuh."

Yunho menengok ke arah Changmin. "Kau percaya kalau aku selingkuh dengan wanita tadi?"

"Percaya." Jawab sang sutradara santai, tidak fokus sebenarnya.

Pikiran jahil melintas di pikiran Yunho. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku menemui wanita itu? Boleh tidak, Changminie?" Tanya Yunho dengan ditambah kedipan mata.

Manajer memutar matanya jengah. Ini masalah yang sangat serius dan dia tidak didengarkan oleh kedua lelaki yang lebih muda ini. "Astaga! Jangan bermesraan di saat seperti ini!"

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Manajer. "Hyung berlebihan, deh. Sudah sana! Aku sudah kangen berat sama pacarku ini, masalah itu lain kali saja!"

"Ini serius." Dia sudah menahan kekesalan karena masalah ini tidak dipedulikan, dua orang merepotkan ini saling menggoda di depan matanya dan sekarang di usir.

Changmin kesal juga karena harus menahan hasrat gara-gara manajer Yunho menyelanya. "Kami juga serius. Atau kau mau melihat kami bercinta?"

"YANG BENAR SAJA!" teriakan semenggelegar itu tidak menggoyahkan pasangan aktor-sutradara.

"Aku nggak mau orang lain melihatmu dengan pandangan lapar, Minnie…" kata Yunho sambil kembali menengok ke arah kekasihnya.

"DASAR SAKIT JIWA!" Umpat manajer sebelum beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan pasangan yang sudah membuatnya merasa perlu ke psikiater.

"Ahahahaha" Pasangan itu pun tertawa bersama, tak dipedulikan umpatan-umpatan kasar manajer yang masih terdengar sebelum yang bersangkutan keluar apartemen.

Yunho mengunci pintu kamar sebelum duduk di ranjang. "Nakal sekali Changminie…"

"Tapi, hyung... benar tak apa?" Sebenarnya khawatir juga, tapi Yunho tak terlihat khawatir sama sekali, jadi dia pun berusaha menepis itu.

"Jangan dipikirkan..." Jawab Yunho santai sebelum mencium Changmin.

.

.

.

"Oh ya, Changminie... Kau tidak akan operasi ganti kelamin, kan?" Tanya Yunho di tengah malam.

Alis Changmin berkerut. "Siapa yang sudah mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh padamu?"

"Lupakan!" Geleng Yunho.

Changmin tersenyum senang. Siapa yang mau operasi? Ada-ada saja. "Bagus. Aku mau lagi, hyung..."

"Eh, tapi Changminie... Mau coba _role play_ tidak?"

Changmin memandang Yunho dengan tatapan malas. "Hyung hanya ingin aku pakai baju perempuan, kan?"

"Habis kau cantiiiikk sekali" Kata Yunho, jujur.

Changmin mendengus.

.

.

.

"Akan kupikirkan..."

"Benarkah?"

"Kalau hyung mau main film denganku lagi..."

.

.

.

Akhirnya update... #bahagia

Sori sudah nunggu lama, yang penting kan masih bulan januari. Selanjutnya aku nggak akan janji update apa-apa. Apalagi bulan februari. Banyak kerjaan. Kecuali kalau da yang mau bagi2 ide dan wangsit... Jadi silahkan tagih Wiye Yunjung aja.

Wiye... giliranmuuuu... ^_^ #seenaknya


	7. Chapter 7

**Melqbunny** presents

**When the camera off**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : M

Length : 7 of ?

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever

Warning! : Totally not recomended for underage. It contains smut. So rather you feeling uncomfortable while reading this, you better not reading this at all. I've warn you. For those who want to continue. Take your own risk! And you have no right to blame me at all!

.

.

.

**Act 7. ****Behind all doors/ love bite scandals**

.

.

Suara langkah kaki yang ringan, tak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang melihatnya sejak masuk ke gedung ini hingga berhenti di depan pintu menuju ruang Presdir. Tanpa mengetuk pun, seorang wanita- sekertaris dari Presdir perusahaan itu sudah membuka pintu itu untuknya. Dan tatapan tajam langsung diterimanya. "Selamat siang." Katanya sambil membungkuk sedikit. Tidak ada raut penyesalan atau semacamnya, sangat normal dan tidak bersalah seperti biasa.

"Duduklah Yunho." Katanya. Begitu aktor terkenal itu menyamankan duduknya, Presdir agensi itu membuka mulutnya. "Kau tahu pemberitaan di luar sana?"

"Yang mana? Aku baru mendarat pagi ini." Katanya.

Pria yang lebih tua dengan setelan jas itu menyodorkan tabletnya, pemberitaan tentang Yunho dan foto-foto dari Gimpo airport pagi ini sudah beredar di internet, tak lupa gosip yang beredar.

_**Yunho's love bites?**_

_**Handsome Yunho! Bugs bites or loves bites?**_

_**Coordi forget to cover love bites.**_

_**Love bites from the misterious girl?**_

Yunho membeca-baca _headlines_ artikel. "Aku nggak pakai _coordi_ pagi ini." Komentarnya polos.

"Kau tahu bukan itu yang jadi sumber gosip. Tapi itu! Lehermu! Demi Tuhan, kau tidak bisa pakai syal atau semacamnya?" katanya kesal.

Reflek menyentuh lehernya. "Kenapa leherku?"

"Ada yang menandai lehermu, kan? Warnanya merah begitu."

"Memang ada." Katanya. "Serangga." Presdir menatapnya malas. Biasanya Yunho itu mudah diajak kerja sama. Hanya saja beberapa kesempatan hal itu bisa sulit. "Iya aku tahu, _love bites_."

Akhirnya mengaku juga. "Kau tahu kalau harus menjaga_ image-_mu, kan?"

Yunho ingat jelas dengan kontrak kerjanya, lalu tersenyum. "Tentu. Karenanya lebih baik tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Gosip seperti ini akan berlalu dengan sendirinya."

"Lalu soal cewek itu?"

"Tidak ada cewek." –_hanya pacarku yang seorang laki-laki dan posesifnya luar biasa_. Tambahnya dalam hati.

Presdir menyandarkan diri di kursi, "Aku heran kau tenang saja, kalau pacarmu mendengar tentang _love bites_ itu, dia bakal mengamuk."

"Dia akan mengamuk kalau aku menutupi ini. Aku sudah janji padanya, apa boleh buat, kan?"

Alis Presdir pun berkerut. Akhirnya mengerti kenapa Yunho tampak tenang-tenang saja, tak takut lehernya digorok waktu pulang nanti. "Jadi pacarmu ke Jepang?" Yunho mengangguk, dan percakapan itu pun selesai.

.

.

.

Empat minggu kemudian, masalah _love bites_ itu sudah mereda, dan Changmin sedang memulai pre-produksi untuk film terbarunya. Memilih pemain. (dan audisi bila perlu. Changmin sebenarnya lebih suka audisi dibanding dengan hanya memilih pemain lewat pembicaraan saja.)

Kemarin dia ke Jepang bersama Yunho untuk menghadiri resepsi Erika, lawan main Yunho di film horror produksi Jepang dan masih saja merasa tidak nyaman walaupun Erika sukses memakai gaunnya yang tanpa lengan. Harus diakui kalau dia cantik dan terlihat sangat bahagia. Hampir saja dia gagal ke pelaminan karena Changmin, kerena itu dia berniat memberi amplop yang lumayan, tapi Yunho mengingatkan tentang nominal yang sudah ditentukan. Kebudayaan Jepang.

Baru siang ini dia sampai di Korea dan langsung menuju rumah produksi untuk membicarakan _casting _pemain. Yunho tetap tinggal di Jepang untuk promosi dan_ premiere_ film horror kemarin.

Produser film kali ini adalah orang yang lebih tua dari Changmin (lagi-lagi. Begini nasib jadi sutradara di usia yang masih muda.) Ini adalah film pertama yang akan diproduseri oleh lelaki yang 5 tahun lebih tua dari Changmin itu. Seorang pengusaha yang selalu ingin masuk dunia film, sayangnya dia tidak bisa akting, satu-satunya hal yang mungkin adalah jadi produser.

Mereka beserta asisten Changmin dan pemilik rumah produksi ini sedang berdiskusi di ruang rapat yang cukup luas. Sangat lengang karena hanya ada mereka berempat saat ini. Tapi ini tempat paling ideal untuk diskusi begini.

"Kim Junsu" kata produser itu, namanya Park Sangho.

Changmin tidak suka. "Kenapa dia?"

"Kukira aktingnya di drama pertamanya itu cukup bagus. Dia dapat pujian dari banyak pihak, kan?" jawab Sangho. Dia pikir ini akan bagus karena Junsu dan Changmin pernah bekerja sama dalam film.

"Waktu itu dia terlihat bagus karena Jung Yunho." Kata Changmin cuek, mana sudi dia mengakui akting orang yang berniat merebut hyungnya.

Sangho tertawa. "Tentu. Kita akan mengajak Jung Yunho juga." Katanya sambil tersenyum senang.

Baik Changmin, pemilik rumah produksi maupun asisten Changmin, ketiganya menatap produser dengan bingung. "Jung Yunho juga?" tanya pemilik rumah produksi. Dia tidak salah dengar, kan? Bayaran untuk Yunho kan tinggi, belum lagi dia dengar kalau Changmin dan Yunho tidak akur di tempat syuting.

"Masalah bayaran tenang saja." Seolah bisa membaca pikiran orang itu. "Lagi pula bukan sebagai pemeran utama. Ada peran yang cukup berpengaruh di film ini."

"Hantunya?" celetuk asisten Changmin.

"Benar sekali. Dia akan membantu pemeran utama wanita dan pemeran utama pria. Tidak ada romantisme, mungkin sedikit saja mengingat dia berpisah dengan kekasihnya sebelum mati, tapi kita akan fokus pada pemeran utama. Aku tahu akan terlihat seperti _eye candy_ tapi kurasa untuk Jung Yunho ini tidak masalah, dia suka menantang berbagai peran yang unik, kan?"

Changmin berpikir keras. Tidak ada romantisme, ah, ada sih, sedikit sekali, kontak fisik juga bisa dibilang hampir tidak ada, kan perannya Roh saja. Tapi berarti mempertemukan lumba-lumba itu lagi, belum pemeran wanita yang lain. Kalau pemeran utama wanita sih tak masalah –sudah punya pacar, pemeran pria selain Junsu juga sepertinya tidak masalah.

"Apakah Yunho-ssi tidak sibuk? Kudengar dia akan ikut drama musikal, kan? Juga promosi film di Jepang." Tanya asisten Changmin. Sama halnya dengan Changmin, dia tak ingin Yunho main di film ini dan bertemu Junsu, bisa-bisa mood sutradara jadi jelek, dan dia jadi korban. Menghindari konflik sepasang kekasih ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang dia inginkan.

"Oh? Musikal?" dia tampak berpikir, karena walaupun musikal hanya tanyang pada malam harinya, tetapi latihan menguras waktu dan tenaga. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyanya bingung, asisten Changmin hanya tersenyum canggung.

.

.

.

Pria bermarga Jung itu berjalan santai untuk_ script_ reading. Senyum terpampang di wajahnya, bahkan waktu masuk toilet, dimana dia menemukan sutradara yang bahkan lebih muda darinya, sedang menunduk di washtafel. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram tepian washtafel, sepertinya sedang merutuk, atau mungkin menyumpah –dengan suara pelan. Terdengar seperti sedang membaca mantra atau semacamnya, tetapi aktor Jung itu bisa dengan jelas mendengar kata 'Sialan' dan 'Bunuh'. Menyeramkan juga.

Sutradara itu akhirnya mendongak dan menyadari seseorang sedang ada di toilet bersamanya.

"Apa kabar?" tanya aktor itu. Bukankah harusnya yang lebih muda yang menyapa?

Changmin mengedipkan mata beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menyadari siapa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. "Pemeran utama, Jung Ilwoo." Katanya, sebelum keluar dari toilet. "Jangan telat!"

Memang Ilwoo pernah mendengar desas-desus kalau sutradara muda berbakat Shim Changmin bisa jadi orang yang agak aneh. Tapi baru kali ini dia melihatnya langsung.

.

Semua sudah datang, dan _script_ reading berjalan lancar. Asisten Changmin dan pemilik rumah produksi malah hanya sibuk mengawasi Changmin yang bad mood. Tidak banyak yang menyadari ini. "Kenapa sutradaramu itu?" bisiknya.

Asisten Changmin bingung juga kalau ditanya begitu. "Bagaimana ya?"

"Apa gara-gara akhirnya pemainnya begini? Dia benar-benar punya masalah dengan aktor itu ya?"

"Mmm" Sulit ada diposisi yang tahu semuanya tapi tak bisa menjelaskan. Presdir agensi Yunho memang tahu hubungan antara Yunho dan Changmin, karena wajar saja kalau artis memberi tahu agensinya soal pacar, apalagi atasannya itu berperan penting dalam peran apa saja yang diambil pacarnya. Tetapi tidak demikian dengan rumah produksi ini, selain asisten Changmin, tidak ada yang tahu. Bahkan pemilik rumah produksi ini. "Saya rasa begitu."

"Haaaah... Apa bakal baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir.

Masalah meeka sebenarnya lebih kompleks dari sekedar bermusuhan, "Kalau film sih saya rasa akan baik-baik saja, soal proses produksi juga saya rasa masalahnya tidak akan sebanyak syuting sebelum ini." Pasalnya aktor utamanya adalah Jung Ilwoo. Dan orang yang dikhawatirkan adalah orang lain yang saat ini sedang menatap _script_-nya dengan serius, Jung Yunho. Minim adegan romantis, jadi harusnya tidak ada masalah. Tapi kenapa asisten Changmin merasa firasat buruk ya?

Pemilik rumah produksi berbisik lagi padanya. "Benar-benar tidak akan apa-apa? Aku sebenarnya khawatir kalau kedua orang itu yang tidak akur bakal didengar media. Ini bisa jadi hal yang buruk untuk kita."

Sebenarnya yang harusnya dikhawatirkan adalah hal yang lain, seperti bagaimana kalau hubungan kedua orang itu terungkap. "Kurasa hal itu tak perlu dikhawatirkan. Mereka tetap bisa menciptakan _scene_ yang bagus untuk kamera walau ada masalah sekalipun, profesional. Saya lebih khawatir dengan gosip."

"Kalau soal gosip antara pemain mungkin bisa jadi promosi film yang bagus. Apalagi kalau benar-benar terjadi, terutama Yunho."

Kepala asisten rasanya mulai berputar. Kalau ada gosip, dialah yang bakal jadi korban perang suami-suami itu. "Saya harap tidak ada gosip."

.

.

.

Syuting hari pertama.

Hari ini tak ada Yunho jadi asisten Changmin tenang-tenang saja. Lalu dia melihat buket bunga yang diantar kurir. Dia yang menerimanya dari kurir tapi ini untuk orang lain.

"Seulgi!" asisten Changmin langsung terlonjak mendengar namanya di panggil. "Apa-apaan kau ini? Kenapa bawa-bawa buket bunga segala? Kau tidak lihat kau punya kerjaan?!"

Belum apa-apa kenapa dia sudah kena damprat begini? "Ta... Tapi ini..."

"Dasar! Baru hari pertama saja sudah ada yang mengirim buket bunga. Fans-fans kurang kerjaan." Changmin tak bermasalah dengan semua hal yang dikirimkan fans pada artis, tetapi harusnya jangan dikirim disini.

"I... ini..."

"Cepat berikan pada artisnya lalu kembali ke sini." Seulgi, asisten Changmin masih tidak bergerak. "Astaga! Buat siapa? Illwoo? Soojin? Junsu?"

"Shim Changmin."

"Shim..." Changmin berhenti. Telinganya tidak salah dengar. "Siapa?"

Seulgi menyodorkan buket bunga ke arahnya. "Ini untuk Shim Changmin. Untuk anda."

Changmin diam, matanya menatap buket bunga itu dengan agak takut, diambilnya kartu yang terselip disana, tetapi tidak dengan buket bunganya. Seulgi tidak membukanya –tidak berani.

_Jangan galak-galak! –your tiger. 3_

Changmin menghela nafas, telinganya memerah, untungnya tertutupi rambut dan topinya. "Taruh itu di tempatku dan kembali ke sini. Dasar merepotkan." Kata Changmin akhirnya, kartu itu langsung dimasukkan ke sakunya. Tidak ada yang boleh melihat sesuatu yang memalukan begini.

Sementara itu, Ilwoo yang melihat kejadian itu dari jauh jadi agak ketakutan juga. "Seram juga ya?"

"Ah, memang orangnya begitu." Kata Junsu. "Sering marah-marah."

.

.

"Buat apa buket bunga itu?" Changmin langsung menelpon Yunho begitu ada kesempatan, pasalnya hyungnya sedang latihan intensif untuk musikal, menyanyi dan koreografi juga.

"_Kau tidak suka?"_

Tak ada Yunho di hadapannya tetapi tetap saja dia memutar bola matanya jengah. "Hyung, aku bukan cewek."

"_Justru paling tidak mencurigakan, kan?"_ Kata Yunho sambil mengunyah sesuatu, makan siang?

Digaruknya kepalanya kasar. "Kau kan bisa mengirim yang lain..."

"_Kalau aku ngirim bunga, hanya akan dikira dari fans atau kolega saja, kan? Kalau aku ngirim bir, namanya salah tempat, nanti kau marah karena ngirim sesuatu yang membuat mabuk begitu."_

"Jangan kirim bunga lagi!" Kalau saja Yunho tahu buket bunga itu sempat jadi perbincangan di antara kru, soal apakah sebenarnya sutradara galak mereka mungkin punya hubungan dengan seseorang?

.

.

.

Hari ke 3 syuting film.

"Pagi, Yunho-hyung." Sapa seseorang yang lebih pendek dari Yunho.

"Oh? Pagi Junsu." Jawab Yunho tersenyum. "Pagi sekali kau."

Melihat senyuman itu membuat Junsu ikut tersenyum. Memang senyumnya Yunho itu mudah menular "Aku dapat pengambilan gambar pertama hari ini."

"Oh ya?"

"Kudengar hyung main musikal. Bagaimana?"

"Mmm... yah, berat juga sebenarnya. Apalagi aku harus bolak-balik tempat syuting juga." Tahu-tahu sms masuk ke hp Yunho. Yunho membacanya segera.

_Ngapain tebar-tebar pesona?_

"Siapa?" tanya Junsu, tetapi Yunho hanya memberi kedipan mata sebagai jawaban. Dia berbalik untuk dirias, waktu itu, Hyukjae, manajer Junsu melihat sesuatu yang tidak lazim di leher Yunho. Merah. "_love bite_?"

"Apa, Hyukie?" tanya Junsu pada manajernya.

Hyukjae balik bertanya pada Junsu. "Apa Yunho sudah punya pacar, ya?"

"Jangan donk!" rajuk Junsu. Hyukjae jadi tak enak hati, sebab _loves bite_ bukan kali ini aja muncul. Kalau tak salah waktu Yunho pulang dari Jepang, tanda itu muncul juga. Manajemen menutupinya kah?

.

.

.

Ilwoo yang baru pertama kali terlibat produksi dengan Changmin merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Semua terlihat tegang, tidak terkecuali asisten Changmin yang bernama Seulgi itu. Semua orang tegang dan mereka diam saja. Seperti ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi kapan saja. Padahal sebelumnya tidak setegang ini. Memang sutradara itu galak sih, tapi seperti semua orang merasakan firasat buruk di saat yang sama. Semua takut melakukan kesalahan, sekecil apapun hingga rasanya jadi kelewat berhati-hati.

Semua melihat ke scene, ada dua orang yang melatih dialognya. Soojin dan Yunho. Ini pengambilan gambar pertama untuk Yunho.

Ilwoo juga memperhatikan saat pengambilan gambar kedua orang itu. Semua tampak tegang hingga Changmin meneriakkan 'CUT' dan mengatakan istirahat seperempat jam. Kru film masih berdiri di tempatnya sampai sutradara pergi, dan di saat yang bersaman, semua orang menghela nafas lega. Ilwoo sampai terheran-heran.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ilwoo pada salah satu kru. Lelaki bagian lighting itu hampir menjawab kalau bukan Yunho berjalan ke arah mereka. Kru lightning itu langsung mengeloyor pergi tanpa menjawab.

.

"Akting yang bagus Yunho-ssi."

"Terimakasih." Yunho sedikit membungkuk sopan, dia tidak berniat mengobrol dengan Ilwoo sih, kebetulan saja dia berjalan di dekatnya.

Ilwoo jadi sungkan, pasalnya walaupun seumuran, Yunho jauh lebih terkenal dan lebih banyak menerima penghargaan darinya. Mereka memang tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya, dan jujur saja, tadinya Ilwoo mengira Yunho tak akan sesopan itu padanya. "Oh, ya. Apa kau tahu tidak? Aku merasa kru bertingkah aneh hari ini."

Yunho melihat ke sekeliling, semua orang tekun bekerja. "Apanya?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya tadi mereka tegang sekali waktu adeganmu diambil. Padahal bukan adegan sulit, kan?"

Aktor terkenal itu tersenyum. "Nanti lama-lama juga terbiasa. Mereka kadang suka membesarkan hal kecil, sih."

Ilwoo menatap Yunho bingung. "Aku sudah syuting 3 hari dengan mereka. Kau baru bertemu mereka hari ini. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku bekerja dengan mereka di film sebelumnya, aku sudah mengenal mereka, kok."

Seorang kru sound, melewati mereka sambil membawa peralatan. "Akting bagus Yunho!"

"Hai, hyung! Bagaimana anakmu?" Yunho menanggapi pria itu.

"Sudah bisa jalan walau masih dipegangi."

"Sampaikan salamku untuk anak istrimu."

"Pasti."

Ilwoo mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi... Hal kecil apa yang dibesar-besarkan sampai orang terlihat ketakutan bagitu?" Yunho hanya tertawa lalu pergi setelah menepuk bahu Ilwoo. Tidak mau memberitahukan apapun. Di saat itu, Ilwoo melihat _love bite_ di leher Yunho, samar karena tertutup _make up_. "Dia sudah punya pacar?" padahal orang yang satu itu bebas skandal, gosip sih ada tetapi tidak pernah terbukti.

.

.

.

"Mmmmhhh... Ah!"

"Sssttt... Kau mau ketahuan kru?"

Changmin menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan erangan nikmat karena Yunho sedang mengocok kejantanannya saat ini. Mereka berdua sedang berada di toilet yang ada dibelakang gedung (terpisah dari kegiatan syuting dan sepertinya jarang didatangi), masuk ke salah satu biliknya dan langsung make out. Menggunakan toilet duduk untuk menampung tubuh tinggi mereka berdua. Walau baju masih melekat, tetapi kancing baju dan resleting sudah terbuka semua.

Changmin duduk dipangkuan Yunho dengan merapatkan kedua kakinya ke paha Yunho, sementara aktor terkenal itu mengocok kejantanan keduanya bersamaan, licin oleh precum. Changmin mencengkeram rambut Yunho, menekan kepala kekasihnya itu di leher dan dadanya. Tidak tinggal diam, pria yang lebih tua itu mencium, menggigit, menjilat, meninggalkan bercak di perpotongan leher dan dada Changmin.

"Cepat! Sedikit lagi, aku..." Changmin menarik Yunho menjauhi dadanya dan langsung menyerang bibir Yunho. Mereka keluar bersamaan disertai erangan tertahan. Keduanya terengah ketika ciuman terlepas. "Hah... hah... hah..." Sperma mengotori tangan Yunho serta perut dan dada mereka berdua.

"Haah... haah... Kita kotor, hyung. Dan aku masih ada syuting lagi." Dia menatap Yunho dengan mata setengah terpejam, tidak menyalahkan Yunho atas apa yang baru saja terjadi, tapi sedikit banyak meminta Yunho untuk membereskan kekacauan ini.

Setelah ini Yunho bisa pulang, jadi tak terlalu masalah untuknya. "Kau manis sekali, Minnie..." Perlahan diangkatnya Changmin dan didudukkannya ke dudukan toilet. Sulit memang karena biik toilet itu kecil, belum lagi diisi oleh mereka berdua, dua pria dewasa dengan tinggi diatas 180 cm.

Sperma yang menempel di badan Changmin lebih banyak karena Yunho sengaja mengarahkannya kesana. Tangan Yunho yang penuh sperma mereka diarahkan ke mulut Changmin, dan langsung disambarnya, sementara Yunho menurunkan wajahnya ke perut kekasihnya dan menjilati Sperma yang mewarnai kulitnya. Changmin terus menyesap dan menyedot tangan Yunho, tersentak sedikit saat kekasihnya itu mulai membersihkan kejantannya, sutradara itu takut kalau bagian bawah tubuhnya bangun lagi.

Dengan bantuan tisu toilet, dibersihkan sisa-sisa kegiatan mereka, dan mereka mulai merapikan pakaian masing-masing. "Kau tidak bisa menunggu sampai di rumah ya, hyung?" tanya Changmin.

"Kau kan bisa menolaknya tadi, akui saja, kau terangsang, kan? Tidak bisa menunggu sampai rumah?"

"Cerewet! Gara-gara jadwal kita yang sibuk, kita jarang bertemu, kalaupun sudah di rumah, kita lelah dan tidur pulas."

"Aku ada latihan musikal hari ini. Jangan terlalu keras pada kru-mu ya." Mereka berciuman lama. Saat terlepas, Yunho menahan tawa. "Sepertinya kau perlu pakai jaket yang kerahnya tinggi dan jangan lupa masker, bibirmu merah sekali."

"Memang kau lebih baik dariku apa?" kata Changmin mengejek.

"Aku duluan..."

.

Sementara itu, Seulgi, asisten Changmin sedang mencari atasannya itu, sebentar lagi syuting akan dimulai kembali tetapi pria tinggi itu belum muncul juga. Tahu-tahu pintu toilet pria didepannya terbuka, menampilkan Yunho. "Ah, Yunho-hyung, kau lihat..." Pertanyaan asisten Changmin terhenti di tengah jalan saat melihat kondisi Yunho. Bibir merah, rambut yang masih berusaha dirapikan dengan jari dan ada aura aneh yang menguar, juga ada sedikit aroma... "Hey! Yang benar saja! Kalian.. kalian..." Seulgi tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau punya masker Seulgi?" Wanita itu menatap Yunho dengan marah sebelum mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya, masker. Hampir melemparkannya pada Yunho. "Makasih. Oh ya, kau punya satu lagi? Untuk Minnie."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan seperti itu!" Changmin mengintip dari celah pintu.

Sekali lagi mengambil masker sekali pakai dan melemparkannya pada Changmin. "Kalian tidak tahu malu!" seru Seulgi gusar, dengan volume suara yang kecil tapi penuh amarah. Langsung saja dia mengeloyor pergi untuk menenangkan emosinya.

.

Waktu syuting nyaris dimulai, Changmin sudah duduk di kursinya sambil menunggu Seulgi, sepertinya masih marah pada atasannya. "Hei, Seulgi." Gadis itu tidak menjawab tapi Changmin tahu kalau dia mendengarkan. "Kau pikir kami berdua tidak tahu malu?"

Gadis itu hanya mencibir mendengarnya.

Changmin hanya tersenyum "Bukan hanya kau yang berpikir begitu." Lanjut Changmin. Kalau bukan ini di depan umum, Seulgi sudah membanting peralatan audio ke kepala Changmin.

.

.

.

"Asistenku sepertinya kesal."

Yunho membolak-balik script dialognya sambil tiduran di kasur, tengkurap. Ikut musikal dan drama di saat yang bersamaan, dia jadi sering-sering membuka script-nya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau." Changmin terlentang, menghadap langit-langit.

Yunho berdecih, walau matanya menekruni deretan kata, tetapi dia bisa berkonsentrasi pada apa yang dikatakan Changmin. "Kita. Karena kita. Bukan hanya aku saja."

"Apa boleh buat, karena sibuk syuting dan kau main drama musikal, kita jarang punya waktu bersama. Belum lagi expresi dan pakaianmu selama syuting itu membuatku _horny_. Menyeretmu masuk ke ruangan sempit untuk quickie di waktu yang terbatas ternyata mengasyikkan juga."

"Wah, kau jujur sekali Changminie. Sudah mulai suka _public s*x_? Aku heran, apa aku harus pakai baju begitu selama syuting ya?" sebenarnya pakaiannya biasa saja, tidak perlu betelanjang dada, tetapi kadang memperlihatkan ototnya, lagi pula seorang Jung Yunho tak perlu membuka baju unttuk tampil s*xy.

"Idenya itu_ handsome_ and _sexy ghost_. Aku tidak enak hati kalau komentar masalah baju ke kru _wardrobe_." Ini setengah jujur dan setengah bohong. Karena kenyataannya ada adegan dimana seharusnya Yunho hanya pakai celana renang saja tetapi langsung diprotes oleh Changmin. Langsung mengatakannya pada produser dan pemilik rumah produksi (juga tim _wardrobe_) kalau dia tidak mau ini cuma jadi film murahan dimana penonton hanya mengharapkan untuk melihat tubuh aktor yang nyaris telanjang. Kostum itu langsung diganti dengan kostum bajak laut, lengkap dengan pedang dan teleskop.

"Salahmu sendiri, donk."

Changmin melirik ke arah Yunho, akhir-akhir ini dia tak peduli pada _love bites_ yang dia buat di leher Yunho. "Apa ada masalah? Teguran dari manajemen artismu?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Ini." Kata Changmin sambil menyentuh bercak warna merah gelap di leher Yunho. "Tanda cintaku."

Yunho melirik kekasihnya sesaat kemudian kembali fokus ke _script._ "Ada. Terutama waktu baru pulang dari Jepang. Sudah berusaha ditutupi dan banyak gosip yang menyebar. Banyak yang menebak tentang cewek yang kugendong di lokasi syuting di Jepang, tetapi cewek itu tidak pernah terlihat di sekitarku. Juga tidak ada cewek lain yang dekat denganku, dan satu-satunya lelaki di dunia hiburan yang tinggal di apartemen ini selain aku kan hanya kau, ada asumsi kuat kalau kita punya hubungan yang kurang baik, jadi tidak ada masalah."

Satu orang yang sebenarnya tak ingin dia sebut namanya. "Kim Junsu?"

"Ada fans couple kami, Hosu. Sedikit sih, biarkan saja." Mau bagaimana lagi? Fans suka berpikir yang aneh-aneh hanya karena pernah muncul di satu drama.

Changmin menampilkan ekspresi sedih seketika itu juga. "Kenapa aku jadi khawatir ya?"

Yunho mendengus. "Jangan bohong."

"Aku suka sih, meninggalkan sebanyak mungkin tanda di lehermu agar dilihat orang. Jung Yunho sudah ada yang punya."

Yunho tersenyum, posesif sekali pacarnya ini. Mereka sudah seperti menikah sih selama bertahun-tahun, sejak sebelum lulus SMA bahkan. "Memangnya kau mau mengumumkan pada semua orang kalau sutradara Shim Changmin yang dikabarkan tidak akur dengan Jung Yunho sebenarnya tidur bersama."

"Kau membuatnya terdengar seperti f*ck buddies."

"Hei..." protes Yunho.

"Aku ingin menyingkirkan semua orang yang bermaksud mendekatimu." Katanya sebelum menutup matanya, tidur. Besok harus syuting pagi-pagi.

.

.

.

Di suatu hari syuting yang biasa saja, Yunho berjalan ke _scene_ pengambilan gambar mengenakan jeans yang banyak sobekannya, memperlihatkan kulit pahanya, juga _wife-beater_ hitam yang melekat pas dengan tubuhnya, otot tangannya terlihat dengan jelas, Belum lagi _smokey make up_ dan _wet hair_ yang membuatnya terlihat misterius. Kru pria melihatnya dengan iri, Junsu harus menelan ludah, seorang pemeran wanita mukanya memerah (dan banyak kru wanita), Seulgi melihatnya dengan biasa saja (Sudah terbiasa melihatnya apalagi kalau menjemput Changmin ke apartemennya dan menemukan bosnya dan pacarnya sedang _make out_ di sofa, tanpa atasan, dengan resleting yang sudah turun, dan tangan yang sudah menyusup ke dalam celana –pemandangan yang pernah membuat Seulgi trauma), Changmin melihatnya dengan panas dingin. Ingin sekali langsung menerjang Yunho sekarang juga, menyobek _wife-beater_ sialan itu dan menurunkan celananya.

Aktor tampan itu segera memakai jaket kulit, membuat Changmin berusaha ekstra keras untuk menahan hasratnya, bernafas senormal mungkin dan tidak menatap Yunho (Tapi sulit). Dia beruntung memakai jaket yang cukup panjang untuk menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang terpengaruh oleh Yunho. Barang berharganya sudah membuat celana jeans yang dipakainya terasa sempit. Sial! Harusnya dia tadi jangan pakai jeans begini. Rasanya jadi sesak.

Yunho melirik kearahnya, lalu memberikan smirk yang mengejek. _Sialan kau Jung Yunho!_ –rutuk Changmin. Tahu saja dia kalau Changmin bakal terpengaruh. Sial juga karena jadwal mereka super padat akhir-akhir ini.

.

Changmin berusaha tenang, tidak terpengaruh dan tidak marah-marah. Bakal repot kalau adegan ini harus diulang. "Ah!" Yunho membuat kesalahan, tidak sengaja menyenggol properti. "Maaf... Akan kuulang." Changmin menghela nafas, sebal sekali. Harus menahan hasratnya lebih lama.

Tetapi kemudian lawan main Yunho yang membuat kesalahan. Changmin tetap berusaha tenang, yang justru membuat kru terheran-heran karena biasanya sutradara mereka itu sudah marah-marah. Kondisi sebenarnya adalah sutradara itu sedang menahan hasratnya. Itu saja.

.

.

"Hei, kau merasa aneh tidak? Akhir-akhir ini sutradara jarang marah-marah ya?"

"Iya. Apalagi terhadap Yunho-ssi."

Para Kru sedang makan siang bersama. Ilwoo yang mendengar ini jadi berusaha menangkap percakapan mereka. Dia ingin tahu tentang 'sutradara galak berbakat' itu. Bukan secara romantis sih, penasaran saja. "Eh? Ilwoo-ssi?" suara wanita dari belakang Ilwoo menyapanya, sempat kaget juga

"Ah? Seulgi-ssi?"

Gadis itu sedang membawa makan siangnya, berniat untuk ikut duduk dan makan bersama kru lain. "Kenapa? Gabung sini?" ajaknya.

"Oh? Ilwoo-ssi." Kata seorang kru bagian lightning, senang kalau ada artis yang ikut makan bersama begini, jadi tidak ada pemisah antara kru dan aktor. Atau dengan kata lain, Ilwoo bukan orang sombong walau terkenal.

"Memangnya sutradara itu suka marah-marah ya?" tanyanya, tertarik sekali karena dia merasa tidak tahu apa-apa soal sutradara itu. Selalu terlihat serius dan tak mau basa-basi.

Mereka berpandangan sebelum seorang kru muda menambahkan. "Iya, hanya saat produksi film saja sih. Tetapi paling menyeramkan itu di produksi film bersama Yunho-ssi. Makanya kami khawatir kalau beliau marah-marah seperti waktu entah kenapa kali ini justru marahnya berkurang drastis."

Semua mengangguk, kecuali Seulgi yang sibuk mengisi mulutnya dengan kimchi. "Benar. Kami juga merasakannya."

Ilwoo berusaha menebak. "Apa akting Yunho-ssi seburuk itu?"

Mereka tertawa. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Menurut kami sangat baik, tahu kan kalau dia juga dapat penghargaan untuk film yang disutradarai Sutradara kami, juga banyak pujian dari kritikus, tetapi syuting film itu walau Yunho-ssi berakting dengan sangat baik, sutradara kurang puas hingga harus diulang."

"Mereka sebenarnya punya hubungan yang baik, kan?" Seorang Kru berhidung besar menimpali, mengingat saat pesta film lalu, Yunho dan Changmin meninggalkan pesta berdua.

"Tapi mereka tidak saling menyapa juga." Sahut seorang kru yang kurus tinggi.

Ilwoo jadi berpikir. "Dibilang begitu... aku belum melihat mereka berdua sejak adegan Yunho-ssi tadi diambil."

Seulgi tetap cuek, mengisi perut adalah hal yang paling penting untuk saat ini.

"Eh, Seulgi! Cepat selesaikan makanmu! Kita akan mencari sutradara bersama-sama!"

Seulgi cemberut. "Kenapa memangnya?" Dia lapar dan tidak ingin berurusan dengan atasannya saat ini.

"Aku mendengar suara-suara aneh akhir-akhir ini. Kadang di toilet, kadang di kamar ganti, kadang di ruangan yang tak terpakai. Siapa tahu ada hantu? Aku khawatir kalau sutradara diculik hantu."

Seulgi jadi susah menelan.

"Kalau dia tak mau ikut, biarkan saja."

"Boleh aku ikut?" tanya Ilwoo.

"Tentu."

"Tunggu! Tunggu aku!" kata Seulgi cepat. Ini bukan hal yang bisa disepelekan. _Dua manusia sialan itu!_ – rutuknya dalam hati.

"Makanya cepat!"

.

25 menit yang lalu...

Changmin menarik lengan Yunho menuju suatu tempat. Kamar yang tidak terpakai. Dan langsung mendorong Yunho ke dinding dengan kencang. "Sialan kau hyung!"

Yunho mengernyit sakit. Tenaga Changmin memang tidak bisa diremehkan. "Apa, sih?" tanyanya kesal.

"Jangan pura-pura! Seenaknya saja kau pakai baju begini! Kau segaja mau menggodaku, kan?"

Yunho menatapnya dengan skeptis. "Tim _wardrobe _yang menentukan ini dan aku harus protes? Ada apa denganmu ini?" sebal, siapa kemarin yang bilang tak enak kalau protes? Changmin, kan?

Changmin mencengkeram kerah jaket Yunho mendorongnya seolah ingin menembus dinding. Menggeram, "Kau... Ah!" Changmin memekik tertahan. Sebelah paha Yunho sudah terangkat untuk menggesek bagian privat Changmin yang masih tertutup celana jeans itu.

"Ow, ow. Siapa disini yang sudah terbangun? Apa sudah sekeras ini sejak sebelum syuting, Minnie?" Changmin bergetar, menerima begitu saja gesekan paha Yunho. "Sepertinya benar, ya? Kau mau mengeluarkan sperma di dalam celana? Atau kau mau aku menyentuhnya langsung?" Changmin menatap Yunho kesal, sebelum hyungnya menjulurkan lidahnya. Changmin tanpa pikir panjang lagi langsung menghisap lidah Yunho, sebelum akhirnya lidah yang disesapnya menekuk keatas, mulai menyentuh langit-langit mulut Changmin dan giginya sebelum menyesap bibir atas Changmin. Tak mau kalah, Changmin pun melakukan hal yang sama pada bibir bawah Yunho.

Bergantian saling menyerang bibir pasangannya, berkali kali berganti sudut, sementara tangan Yunho meremas kedua belahan pantat Changmin, membuatnya bergidik dan mendesah, meski setiap suara dan desahan yang keluar dari mulut Changmin seolah ditelan oleh Yunho. Sebaliknya tangan Changmin menyusup ke dalam kaus Yunho, merasakan abs-nya dan meraba dadanya, sementara satu tangan yang lain menekan belakang leher Yunho, menahannya disana agar wajah kekasihnya tak menjauh.

Ketika akhirnya ciuman terlepas, keduanya sama-sama meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Mata penuh nafsu. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Changdol?" Jemari Changmin menulusuri bibir tebal Yunho yang memerah karena ciuman panas mereka. "Kau mau itu?" Sutradara itu hanya mengangguk kecil.

Tangan Yunho bepindah untuk membuka resleting celana Changmin, sementara kedua tangan lelaki yang lebih muda itu beralih ke bahu Yunho, mendorongnya perlahan kebawah agar Yunho berlutut dihadapannya. Dengan tangan diturunkannya celana Jeans Changmin hingga sebatas lutut, lalu diendusnya area privat Changmin yang masih tertutup celana dalam. Ada noda basah dibagian depan celana dalamnya, precome. Dijilatinya area privat itu tanpa melepaskan celana dalam, membuatnya basah oleh saliva, Changmin bergidik. "Hyuung... Kau harus lebih cepat... Waktunya ti... tidak ba... ah... nyak"

Yunho cemberut, dan jujur saja sangat imut, Changmin yang melihatnya dari atas tak punya kata-kata untuk menyerang Yunho. Terlihat innocent. Dan menurut Changmin sangat salah terlihat innocent di saat seperti ini, sebab hyungnya itu sedang berlutut dihadapannya sambil menarik celana dalamnya hingga lutut, membebaskan kejantanannya yang sudah sangat keras.

Masih dengan muka cemberut, dipegangnya kejantanan Changmin dengan satu tangan, diremasnya pelan sebelum Yunho maju untuk mencium puncak benda privat itu, dioleskannya ke bibirnya seperti memakai lipsik. Sungguh pemandangan yang membuat Changmin ingin mengeluarkan sperma saat itu juga, tapi berhasil di tahannya. "Hyuuung..." rajuknya. Dan akhirnya yang dimaksud langsung memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Kepala Changmin terangkat, melihat kelangit-langit dan lehernya menekuk indah. Hangat dan basah. Persis seperti yang dia harapkan.

Tangan Yunho melingkar di paha Changmin, memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan ritme yang pelan. "Lebih cepat, hyung" pinta Changmin, tetapi tak dihiraukan oleh Yunho yang tetap mempertahankan ritme awalnya. Yunho menggeram, membuat getarannya mengirimkan sengatan pada kejantanan Changmin, membuatnya mengerang. Ini membuat sutradara itu tersiksa, jadi kedua tangan yang tadinya menempel di dinding untuk penahannya sekarang berpindah ke kepala Yunho, jemarinya menyusup di antara rambut Yunho yang lembut itu.

Digerakkannya kepala Yunho cepat, jauh melebihi ritme awal. Dan lelaki yang lebih tua itu membiarkan Changmin memaksakan kehendaknya, bergerak karena hasrat semata. Yunho harus menekan reflex tenggorokannya agar tidak tersedak, melemaskan ototnya hingga ujung kejantanan Changmin berkali-kali menusuk tenggorokannya.

Changmin merasakan nikmat yang besar, dan sesuatu mengejutkannya, satu tangan Yunho membuka belahan pantat Changmin. "Ah!" pekiknya kecil. Sebisa mungkin menahan suara. "Hyung, ka...kau... sudah... AAH!" Satu jari Yunho sudah menerobos lubang anal Changmin. Jari yang dingin dan basah karena lube. "Kau sudah... mempersiapkan ini, hyung?"

Yunho tidak menjawab, terlalu sibuk menerobos anal Changmin dengan dua jari sekarang, dan mulutnya penuh. Dengan cepat, 2 jari menjadi 3 jari dan sebagai satu-satunya orang yang pernah menerobos lubang itu, Yunho sangat hafal satu bagian yang ada di dalam sana. Titik yang membuat Changmin "Oooohhh" melihat bintang di belakang matanya. Tepat. Yunho mengenainya dengan tepat. Berkali-kali diarahkan jemarinya ke titik itu, membuat Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan erangan.

"HYUUNG!" Serunya keras. Cairan menyembur di dalam mulut dan kerongkongan Yunho. Satu tangan dipakainya untuk memerah anggota tubuh Changmin yang privat itu hingga tak ada lagi yang keluar. Dilepaskannya benda itu dan ditelannya semua sperma yang masih ada dimulutnya. Menurut Changmin, Yunho di saat seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah dia bagi pada dunia, begitu tampan, begitu innocent dan begitu kotor di saat yang bersamaan. Yunho adalah miliknya seorang saja.

"Giliranku, love."

Kaki Changmin agak melemas, demikian juga dengan tangannya yang tak lagi mencengkeram kepala Yunho. Tapi dia tak mau mengecewakan Yunho juga. Dengan satu tangan ditariknya salah satu sisi celana Changmin sehingga celana itu hanya mengait di satu kaki saja. Yunho berdiri dan menariknya untuk sebuah ciuman panas sebelum mendorong Changmin ke arah tembok, menekannya keras. Changmin mengerang tertahan, hampir saja tadi dia mencium dinding, kini dia membelakangi kekasihnya itu. Yunho menyesap sedikit kulit leher Changmin dari belakang, kedua tangannya memegang pergelangan tangan Changmin dan diarahkan kekedua sisi kepala Changmin. Ditariknya pinggul kekasihnya itu, lalu dirabanya punggung Changmin dengan satu tangan. Merasakan otot yang cukup kuat dan kulit yang lembut. Tangan Yunho meraba hingga paha dalam Changmin, membuat pemiliknya memejamkan mata erat karena menahan rangsangan itu. Hingga akhirnya diangkatnya satu kaki Changmin itu, memberikan akses yang lebih baik untuknya. Yunho berbisik, "Hold on, baby."

Perlahan, Yunho menggesekkan kejantanannya di antara bongkahan pantat Changmin , mengoleskan cairan precome dan lube. Changmin bisa merasakan sesuatu yang cukup dirindukannya, kepala kejantanan Yunho perlahan menjebol analnya, agak dingin dan licin oleh lube, pelan. Tapi... Slam!

Yunho langsung memasukkan sisanya ke anal Changmin, membuat kekasihnya terkejut bukan main, hingga rasanya seolah isi perutnya akan dimuntahkan. Penuh dan agak perih. Yunho ia menggerakkannya tanpa ritme yang teratur dan terus mengenai titik yang membawa kenikmatan untuk kekasihnya itu. Changmin sampai tak bisa berpikir kapan Yunho membuka resleting celananya. Sodokan Yunho begitu kuat hingga bagian depan tubuh Changmin terdorong ke dinding, badannya seolah dihempaskan berkali-kali ke beton padat di depannya, pun demikian dengan area privatnya yang terus kontak dengan dinginnya tembok. Tak hentinya mendesah. Mulutnya sudah tak lagi koheren.

Satu hal yang menurut Changmin memalukan adalah Yunho bisa membuatnya tegang dengan cepat setelah orgasme pertamanya. Nafas Yunho yang memburu membuat Changmin sadar kalau kekasihnya itu hampir sampai, tetapi Yunho malah melepaskan tautan mereka, hampir saja Changmin mengeluarkan protes, tetapi dengan cepat Yunho membalik Changmin hingga menghadap dirinya dan mendorongnya kebawah. Tahu apa yang diinginkan Yunho, reflek dibuka mulutnya dan dijulurkan lidahnya.

Yunho mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dikocoknya bagian privat tubuhnya dan diarahkan ke arah mulut Changmin. Sebagian besar sukses masuk ke dalam mulut Changmin, hanya sedikit sekali yang hampir menetes dari bibirnya. Changmin menelan semuanya, bahkan menjulurkan lidah untuk menjilati sperma bibir bawahnya. Yunho terengah, dan kekasihnya senang karena dialah yang bisa membuat Jung Yunho begini.

"Perlu bantuan lagi, Minnie?" tanya Yunho setelah berhasil mendapatkan kesadaran penuh pasca orgasme. Sebelah alisnya terangkat melihat ke arah tangan Changmin yang sudah memegangi area privatnya, entah sadar atau tidak. Pasti karena Yunho menyodok prostatnya berkali kali tadi ditambah gesekan dengan dinding. Kekasihnya menatap Yunho polos, dengan celana yang kini hanya terkait di satu kakinya dan kakinya terbuka untuk memudahkan tangannya bergerak memanjakan diri sendiri.

Yunho menaikkan resletingnya dan melepaskan jaketnya, menggantungnya rapi di antara banyak kostum di sana. Lalu menghempaskan dirinya di salah satu sofa yang membelakangi pintu, dengan gerakan jari, disuruhnya sutradara itu untuk mendekat.

Changmin menurut, mendekat. Pemandangan yang menarik sekali, dengan pakaian bagian atas masih melekat sempurna namun celana hampir terlepas, dia mendekati Yunho. "Pakai lagi." Perintah Yunho yang membuat Changmin cemberut, meski demikian diturutinya. Changmin membungkuk untuk memakai kembali celana dalam dan jeansnya, dan Yunho tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menyentuh dan meremas kejantanan Changmin. Membuat kegiatan memakai celana yang harusnya bisa dilakukan dalam sekejap itu menjadi sulit.

Resleting masih turun dan memperlihatkan bagian privat yang masih mengacung. Yunho menyentuhnya pelan kini, dan memajukan kepalanya untuk menciumi anggota tubuh Changmin itu. Tetapi Yunho tidak memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, hanya menciuminya dan meremasnya dengan tangan dengan cepat, sedikit sisa lube dan precome membuatnya agak licin. Changmin suka saat Yunho terlihat seperti sedang memuja tubuhnya, memuja dirinya.

Yunho merasakan sesuatu bergetar di celananya, handphonenya, mode _silent_ tetapi getaran masih terasa. Diambilnya benda itu dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lain masih sibuk memanja Changmin. Kekasihnya yang lebih muda itu sibuk menikmati wajah tampan Yunho, membelai pipi dan bibirnya, juga membelai lembut rambutnya yang kini berwarna coklat gelap.

Aktor terkenal itu membuka sms, _SOS_. Dalam huruf besar dan dilanjutkan oleh telepon yang tidak diangkat olehnya. "Siapa?" tanya Changmin tetapi tidak dijawab oleh yang ditanya. Kocokan Yunho sempat melambat karenanya, tetapi setelah handphonenya dikembalikan ke kantong, Yunho mempercepatnya lagi, bahkan memainkan _twinsball_ Changmin juga. Yunho mendongak untuk menatap Changmin. "Bisa lebih cepat keluarnya?"

"Huh?" tanya Changmin bingung, tetapi dia tak bisa berkomentar pedas karena Yunho memasukkan ujung kejantanan Changmin ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya. Dalam waktu singkat saja, sutradara itu sudah memuntahkan semuanya ke mulut Yunho.

Akan tetapi, belum sempat dirinya mendapatkan tanaganya kembali, suara ramai di luar ruangan itu membuatnya panik. Segera dinaikkan resleting celananya, sementara Yunho menyambar sesuatu dari atas meja, memakainya di kepala, sebuah wig. Rambut palsu yang panjang, dan hampir saja Changmin memarahi Yunho karena sempat melakukan kekonyolan di saat genting seperti ini di saat mereka hampir ketahuan dan...

Cklek

"Ah? Pak sutradara... i... itu..." Changmin bersumpah dirinya hampir berteriak, hampir, karena ada satu suara yang sangat kencang dan dia yakin itu bukan suaranya.

"KEELUUUAAAARRRR"

Semua kru yang tadinya 'menggerebek' ruangan itu terkejut dan langsung berlari terbirit-birit karena suara menggelegar itu. Kecuali Seulgi. Benar, Seulgi. Asisten Changmin yang kini menatap atasannya dengan sengit dari luar ruangan melalui pintu yang terbuka, seolah ada api yang menguar melalui tubuhnya. Dialah yang barusan berteriak dan kini nafasnya seolah memburu karena marah. Changmin tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran asistennya itu, _Dasar tidak tahu malu! _– tapi memang belum ada yang keluar dari bibirnya lagi.

"Terimakasih, Seulgi-ah" Yunho yang pertama kali membuka suaranya dan menengok, dengan senyuman yang bisa membuat banyak wanita pingsan. Sayangnya Seulgi sudah kebal. Gadis itu membanting pintu dengan keras, tak berminat untuk mengobrol sedikit dengan atasan dan pacarnya itu. "Segera kembali syuting... aku akan membersihkan diri sedikit.". Seulgi-lah yang emngirimi pesan SOS tadi.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan semua kru? Aku yakin tadi melihat Ilwoo juga." Tanya Changmin agak cemas, dia bisa saja memarahi kru, tetapi tidak dengan Ilwoo, selain masalah syuting saja.

"Memangnya mereka tahu kalau seseorang berambut panjang tadi adalah aku?" tanya Yunho sambil menarik lepas wignya. "Atau kira-kira mereka mengira kalau sutradara killer yang mereka takuti itu baru saja berbuat mesum dengan seorang gadis?" Yunho memiringkan kepalanya.

Berpikir sebentar sebelum Changmin merapikan bajunya agar terlihat sempurna, kemudian mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk kecil sebelum akhirnya keluar. Seulgi masih ada disana, membelakangi pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, bibirnya meracaukan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, mungkin mengutuk Changmin dan Yunho. Siapa peduli?

"Syuting!" Kata Changmin dengan nada yang biasa digunakannya saat bekerja. Changmin bisa melihat beberapa orang mengintip dari balik tembok. "SEMUA! SYUTING DIMULAI 3 MENIT LAGI DAN AKU TAK MAU ADA SEORANGPUN YANG KABUR!" Teriak Changmin galak –yang langsung membuat banyak kru kalang kabut. Yunho tertawa geli di dalam ruangan sambil membersihkan _make up_ yang menempel. Pacarnya manis sekali.

.

.

.

"Jadi... Sutradara itu... punya pacar?" tanya salah satu kru.

Sekumpulan orang yang terlibat dalam 'penggerebekan' itu sedang makan malam bersama di satu kedai kecil di pinggir jalan, langganan mereka. "Sebenarnya kukira dia tidak punya, mengingat sifatnya yang galak itu. Harusnya kita bersyukur dia punya pacar, kan?"

"Apanya yang perlu disyukuri? Tetap saja kelakuannya tidak seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta."

"Tetapi apa hubungannya dengan Seulgi, ya? Waktu itu kita reflek lari karena dia teriak, kan? Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus teriak segala."

"Atau jangan-jangan dia cemburu? Jangan-jangan selama ini sebenarnya sutradara Shim pacaran dengan Seulgi? Lalu sutradara selingkuh dengan cewek itu?"

"Aku justru penasaran dengan cewek misterius itu. Ingat foto Yunho-ssi di Jepang? Saat dia menggendong seorang wanita? Rambutnya mirip sekali dengan cewek itu. Mungkin sebenarnya cewek itu mau bertemu Yunho-ssi tapi tidak ketemu lalu sutradara mengambil kesempatan untuk mendekati cewek itu."

Mereka saling berpandangan. Bingung.

.

.

.

"Seulgi..." panggil Yunho. "Seulgi-ah..." yang dipanggil tetap diam. "Seulgi, main yuk... XD" . "Heii... ayolah, kau marah padaku?"

Asisten Changmin itu berusaha agar wajahnya tetap datar.

"Aku kan hanya ingin berterimakasih saja. Bagaimana? Makan malam di restoran terkenal? Tiket nonton drama musikal? Tiket konser artis terkenal Didi Kempot? Atau..." Yunho berhenti sejenak, menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Atau kau sebenarnya ingin menginap di hotel? Love hotel?" bisik Yunho.

Kesabaran Seulgi sampai batasnya. "Yah! Jangan samakan aku denganmu!"

Yunho mencebilkan bibirnya, sungguh tidak adil pria seumuran ini bisa terlihat imut. "Hei, aku kan hanya ingin memberimu hadiah saja. Kau kan bisa menggunakannya bersama pacarmu."

"Hyung tahu tidak? Aku ini sampai depresi tahu! Tahu kalau ada yang mendengar kalian? Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal seperti itu?" – Maksudnya adalah menutupi kegiatan mesum Yunho dan pacarnya.

"Karena kau adik kecilku?" tawar Yunho.

"Aku bukan adikmu!"

Memang bukan. Semua juga tahu. Tapi muka Yunho yang langsung terlihat sedih membuat Seulgi merasa bersalah karena sudah mengungkit masalah 'adik'. "Adikku kan sudah tidak ada..." suaranya, demi Tuhan. Suaranya terdengar sangat sedih, membuat Seulgi ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri karena salah bicara.

"Oke, oke. Baik. Aku terima. Aku mau nonton musikal. Tiket VIP."

"Kau tidak jadi mengundurkan diri, kan?" tanya Yunho lagi. Seulgi menggeleng. Menyerah kalah karena Yunho terlihat begitu tulus. Bibir Yunho langsung melengkung, tersenyum gembira. "Ah, aku harus gladi bersih untuk musikal." Kata Yunho melirik arlojinya. "Sampai jumpa, Seulgi-ah."

"Cepat pergi saja" Kata Seulgi jengah.

.

Didekat situ, seorang kru sedang memebreskan peralatannya. "Apa hubungan Yunho dengan Seulgi, sih?"

"Tadinya kukira mereka pacaran tetapi karena Seulgi memanggil Yunho-ssi dengan hyung, berarti mereka dekat dan tidak ada romantisme sama sekali dalam hubungan mereka. Lebih seperti kakak-adik saja." Kata temannya yang menggulung kabel.

"Lagipula Yunho-ssi memberikan tiket nonton musikal agar digunakan Seulgi beserta pacarnya."

"Hebat ya? Menyembunyikan kalau mereka dekat saat di tempat syuting."

"Tadinya kukira Seulgi pacaran dengan sutradara, lalu keduanya selingkuh, Seulgi dengan Yunho dan sutradara dengan cewek misterius itu." Teori yang selama ini dia pendam akhirnya keluar juga.

"Atau mereka hanya ingin membuat yang lain marah saja?"

Semua berpandangan. "Masa, sih?"

.

.

.

"Pak sutradara. Bagaimana kalau menonton film Jepangnya Yunho? Premierenya 2 minggu lagi, kan?" tanya Ilwoo. Setelah berbagai informasi yang diperoleh dari kru, bicaralah masalah di luar pekerjaan saat tidak syuting, Ilwoo akhirnya berani mengobrol dengan Changmin. Bukan apa-apa, menurutnya (dan agensi artis tempatnya bernaung), bekerja sama dengan sutradara Shim Changmin itu memiliki peluang besar untuk mendapat rating yang bagus dan berarti pekerjaan akan mengalir. Sebenarnya menurut Ilwoo, sutradara yang setahun lebih muda itu cukup menarik kok, hanya saja tidak selalu ditunjang dengan pakaian yang tepat. Dan juga galaknya yang luar biasa itu. Mungkin cewek waktu itu memang pacarnya? Entah kenapa dia bisa cukup akrab dengan kru hingga sampai ikut mencari sutradara waktu itu. Haaah, siapa yang salah waktu itu coba? Kan harusnya yang digerebek yang merasa bersalah, bukannya mereka ini.

"Betul, pak sutradara. Syuting hanya tinggal sedikit lagi? Yunho pasti senang kalau kita datang di _premiere_ film itu." Soojin juga ikutan. Pemeran utama wanita yang cepat sekali akrab dengan Yunho.

Changmin menatap Ilwoo dan Soojin, juga kru lain yang mengekori mereka berdua. Kelihatannya sangat berharap sekali. Menghela nafas. Memangnya film horor itu semenarik itu ya?

Semua kru dan dua aktor itu jadi cemas, pasalnya mereka masih bingung dengan hubungan antara Yunho dan Changmin. Mereka pernah terlihat baik, tetapi itu dulu waktu peringatan meninggalnya ayah Yunho serta adiknya dan ibu Changmin. Sisanya... menyapa pun tidak.

"Nggak minat." Jawab Changmin. "Kalian nonton saja bersama."

Seorang kru maju. "Tapi sutradara, sebenarnya ada rumor yang mengatakan kalau anda dan Yunho tidak akur. Mungkin dengan begini rumor itu bisa ditepis? Kan Yunho juga akan datang di _premiere_ itu."

"Apa peduliku?" jawabnya biasa saja, tetapi kata-katanya agak tajam sih. Menyadari dirinya baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang kurang 'halus', dia pun menambahkan. "Tidak. Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa menonton."

Ilwoo agak tertegun sebenarnya, saat seperti ini memang tidak galak. "Anda punya janji?"

"Iya. Dengan kasurku." Jawabnya cepat, dan walaupun terdengar absurd sebagai sebuah alasan menghindari acara bersama, tak ada yang memprotesnya.

"Ah... begitu, ya?"

Changmin pergi, dan mereka pun kasak kusuk membicarakan hal ini. Menurut Changmin mereka kru yang bagus dan luar biasa karena masih bisa tahan dengannya yang keras ini. Hanya saja kalau bergosip, mereka bisa kelewatan dan menyebalkan.

"Tapi bagaimana kita bisa mendapatkan tiket _premiere_ itu?"

Sutradara itu sebenarnya mendengarnya, lalu memutuskan untuk berbalik dan mendekat. "Jadi kalian belum dapat tiketnya?"

Mereka menggeleng.

Orang-orang kurang persiapan, pikirnya. "Haaah..." Changmin lalu menelpon seseorang di depan semua orang. "Hyung, bisa dapat tiket untuk premiere filmmu tidak? Tidak. Aku tak mau menonton." Dia menatap kru dan bertanya, "Berapa orang?" Seorang kru memberi tanda dengan jarinya. "20? Oke, kau yang bayar ya?" Lalu diputus. Untung Yunho sedang tidak ada syuting hari ini, bisa gawat kalau mereka saling menelpon padahal ada di satu area syuting.

"Siapa, sutradara?"

"20 tiket dan tak bisa tambah lagi. Kru yang mau ikut setelah kalian harus mencari sendiri tiketnya" Kata Changmin tegas. "Aku tak mau ada ribut-ribut kalau ada yang belum dapat tiket."

"Eeeeehhh?" terkejut berjamaah. Pasalnya mereka sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana mendapatkan tiketnya, atau mungkin dengan koneksi, tetapi ini film asing dan macam-macam lagi.

Hampir saja pergi tetapi untungnya dia ingat sesuatu yang nyaris terlupa. "Lalu tenang saja, sudah dibayar."

"Oleh siapa?" Tanya Ilwoo yang tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk tidak bertanya.

"Syuting! 2 menit lagi!" Changmin menghindari pertanyaan. Benat-benar orang-orang merepotkan.

.

.

.

Esok harinya...

"Cut! Pengambilan gambar terakhir selesai. Terimakasih untuk kerjasamanya." Kru dan aktor yang mengambil gambar scene ini semua bertepuk tangan. Changmin bahkan membungkuk beberapa kali, memberikan penghormatan pada mereka semua. Lihat? Dia memang galak tetapi selalu menghargai kru-nya ini. Changmin lega. Akhirnya selesai juga, sisanya tinggal proses editing episode terakhir.

Bermaksud untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, tetapi langkahnya segera terhenti, seseorang datang dengan membawa paket berukuran sedang. Bukan paket yang dibungkus dengan indah, hanya polos saja, seperti paket pembelian saja.

"Ini untuk anda pak sutradara."

Alis Changmin berkerut, "Untukku?" dia tak ingat pernah memesan sesuatu. Kalau hadiah kenapa pembungkusnya seperti ini? Tak ada nama pengirimnya tetapi kurir itu berkeras untuk memberikan padanya langsung. "Dari mana?"

"Paket luar negeri, tuan." Kata kurir itu yang lalu menyodorkan sesuatu untuk ditandatangani.

"Terimakasih." Kata Changmin, tetapi rasanya tidak tenang, ya. Paket luar negeri katanya? Buru-buru dibawanya paket itu ke tempat yang aman. Kamar kecil yang langsung dikuncinya, tak lupa menutup tirai dan memastikan tak ada yang bisa masuk atau mengintip.

Sial. Tangannya bergetar waktu mau membuka paket itu. Tetapi dia tetap sukses menahan diri untuk tidak menyobek pembungkusnya.

Sebuah kotak kardus standar, dan setelah membuka dan menemukan penahan bantingan disana sini, terlihat beberapa kotak terpisah, dibukanya satu dan dia pun langsung merosot saat itu juga. Panik, dibukanya semua kotak yang tersisa.

Ketakutannya terwujud.

Ini mimpi buruk.

Gawat... Yunho...

.

.

.

"Emmm..." Perlu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Yunho benar-benar terbangun. Ada yang salah. Dirinya tak bisa bergerak, tangannya terikat di belakang. Demikian juga dengan kakinya, terikat di kursi. Mulutnya bahkan ditutup lakban. Tunggu? Sejak kapan? Kenapa dia bisa terikat di kursi begini? A... ada yang salah. Changmin? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia terluka?

Yunho berusaha menggerakkan kaki dan tangannya, berusaha melepaskan diri, bahkan sampai kursinya ikut bergeser dan ikut melonjak bersamanya, menimbulkan suara derik, gesekan kursi dengan lantai. Dia hanya terlampau khawatir, Changmin.

Berusaha memanggil nama kekasihnya itu tetapi yang keluar hanya suara tak jelas. Percuma.

Pintu terbuka. Menampilkan seseorang yang membuat mata Yunho terbelalak. _Tidak! Ini tidak benar!_

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc


	8. Chapter 8

"Emmm..." Perlu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Yunho benar-benar terbangun. Ada yang salah. Dirinya tak bisa bergerak, tangannya terikat di belakang. Demikian juga dengan kakinya, terikat di kursi. Mulutnya bahkan ditutup lakban. Tunggu? Sejak kapan? Kenapa dia bisa terikat di kursi begini? Kenapa ruangan ini jadi remang-remang begini? A... ada yang salah. Lagi pula, mana Changmin? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia terluka?

Yunho berusaha menggerakkan kaki dan tangannya, berusaha melepaskan diri, bahkan sampai kursinya ikut bergeser dan ikut melonjak bersamanya, menimbulkan suara derik, gesekan kursi dengan lantai. Dia hanya terlampau khawatir, Changmin.

Berusaha memanggil nama kekasihnya itu tetapi yang keluar hanya suara tak jelas. Percuma.

Pintu terbuka. Menampilkan seseorang yang membuat mata Yunho terbelalak. _Tidak! Ini tidak benar!_

Orang itu tersenyum meremehkan. Dan Yunho menatapnya marah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Melqbunny** presents

**When the camera off**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : M

Length : 8 of 8

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever

Warning! : don't blame me if this is not your cup of tea.

it's so serious It's not funny anymore

.

.

.

**Act 8. ****Blood stain**

.

.

Suara sepatu wanita menggema diruangan yang sepi. Dia tersenyum mendengar suara kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai. Sepertinya sudah bangun, calon korbannya. Tanpa ragu dibukanya pintu ruangan itu.

Pria yang terikat di kursi itu, Yunho, menatapnya marah.

"Hai, oppa" dia melambai dengan imut. Lalu berjalan mendekat untuk membelai pipi Yunho. Hanya saja pria itu menjauhkan kepalanya, tak mau disentuh olehnya. Dia kecewa, dan memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya sebelum tangan yang tadinya hendak digunakan untuk menyentuh kulit wajah itu beralih mencengkeram rambut Yunho erat dan menariknya ke belakang. Membuatnya mendongak. "Bahkan tanpa bisa menggerakkan tangan maupun kaki dan tak bisa bersuara, kau masih bisa berbuat kasar pada seorang gadis manis sepertiku." Dia berbisik. "Kau jahat, oppa." Dilepaskan cengkraman tangannya sebelum berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang di depan Yunho.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan terhadapmu, ya?" dia terlihat berpikir. "Aku ingin lelaki yang bersamamu itu marah besar." Dan Yunho memasang wajah khawatir. Tetapi gadis itu sudah punya persiapan. Dia mengangkat dagu Yunho, membuatnya mendongak. Disentuhnya bibir hati yang tertutup lakban itu dengan ibu jarinya. Aktor terkenal itu memalingkan wajahnya, tak sudi.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan elegan. "Kau jual mahal padaku, oppa!" dia terlihat riang walau jelas Yunho menolaknya.

Yunho marah, tetapi ikatan tali di tangan, kaki dan tubuhnya tidak main-main, rasanya bahkan menghalangi aliran darahnya. Tapi gadis itu tahu dia akan mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Jadi perlahan dijilatinya sisi leher Yunho yang terekspos karena memalingkan wajah. Ditiupnya jejak salivanya sendiri, membuat Yunho bergidik. Tanpa basa-basi, gadis itu langsung menyerang leher Yunho. Menggigit dan menghisapnya keras. Kedua tangannya memegang erat bahu Yunho untuk pegangan, kukunya bakal meninggalkan bekas berbentuk bulan sabit kecil-kecil di punggung atasnya. Hisapannya begitu kuat dan keras, Yunho bisa mendengar suaranya, dan dia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, menerima perlakuan yang begitu merendahkan ini.

"Sllrrp..." gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, menjilat bibirnya sensual yang basah karena saliva, memeriksa hasil karyanya di leher Yunho. "Apa yang akan dikatakan pacarmu saat melihat ini ya?" Gadis itu tersenyum melihat pancaran kemarahan di mata Yunho. "Apa dia akan marah? Atau memutuskanmu begitu saja? Mencampakkanmu?" dia berhenti sebentar. "Tapi tenang saja oppa. Aku yang akan menjagamu."

Gadis itu duduk dipangkuan Yunho dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher aktor itu. Diciumnya pipi Yunho. "I'll be your lap girl, oppa" katanya manja.

Dia pun berdiri untuk menyalakan musik. Musik instrumental yang sensual. Mendekati Yunho yang terikat di kursi dengan perlahan. Gaunnya berbelahan tinggi dan tanpa ragu dia menyibaknya untuk memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang mulus.

Mata Yunho melirik ke arah kaki jenjang itu, tetapi langsung menutup matanya kuat-kuat. Gadis itu terkikik kecil. "Tak apa kau melihatnya, Oppa. Aku melakukan semua ini untukmu." Tapi Yunho tetap kukuh dan memejamkan matanya. Cemberut, gadis itu tak kehabisan ide.

Suara sepatu yang menjauh membuat Yunho perlahan membuka matanya. Tapi hanya celah sempit saja karena tak mau ketahuan menatap gadis itu. Tak ingin memberinya kepuasan kalau berhasil menggoda seorang Yunho. Pun bagaimana dengan Changmin nanti?

Gadis itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam box yang sudah disiapkan olehnya. Yunho menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan gadis gila ini terhadapnya? Apakah dia bisa keluar dari sini dengan selamat? Hidup-hidup? Tanpa ada satu anggota tubuhnya yang termutilasi?

"Kau mengamatiku, Oppa?"

Yunho langsung memalingkan muka.

Gadis itu kembali mendekat dengan benda yang entah apa itu di tangannya, Yunho belum sempat melihatnya. "Tak perlu jual mahal. Tak masalah kalau kau mengamatiku. Mungkin kau mau melihat ini?" Tanyanya lembut. Tetapi Yunho tak bergeming dan tetap menutup matanya.

Gadis itu hanya menggedikkan bahu.

Kres... kress.. kress... kress...

Logam yang dingin mengenai kulit kakinya dan terus naik ke paha hingga pangkal paha. Yunho tahu apa yang dilakukan gadis itu bahkan tanpa perlu melihat. Setelah sampai pangkal paha, logam dingin itu beralih ke kakinya yang lain dan dengan gerakan yang sama dan tak sia-sia, suara 'kres... kress' itu kembali terdengar.

Ada satu perbedaan disini. Logam itu tak berhenti di pangkal paha tetapi menuju pangkal paha yang lain dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, seolah tak mau melukai sesuatu yang berharga.

Yunho merasa bagian bawahnya mendingin dengan cukup cepat, tetapi logam dingin itu kemudian logam itu kembali bergerak dari perut bawahnya hingga titik teratas celananya.

Lalu dengan satu tarikan kuat, celana Yunho yang sudah tergunting di tiga bagian itu ditarik dari samping oleh gadis itu, membuat Yunho telanjang dari perut kebawah.

"Kuharap kau tak keberatan aku menggunting celanamu." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Wajah Yunho memerah, antara malu dan marah. Bisa-bisanya dirinya setengah telanjang begini, dengan benda berharganya terekspos jelas, terutama karena kakinya tak bisa menutup akibat terikat pada kaki kursi. "Tapi aku kecewa." Wajah gadis itu terihat sedih. Celana Yunho dibuangnya asal ke lantai, begitu pula dengan guntingnya. "Aku kecewa milikmu ini tidak bangun setelah melihat diriku yang sexy begini." Katanya sambil menyentuh lubang kecil di ujung kebanggaan Yunho.

Yunho mengeliat tak nyaman, sampai menggigit bagian dalam bibir bawahnya.

"Kita lihat sampai mana kau bisa bertahan, Jung Yunho!" katanya menantang. Tanpa basa-basi langsung berlutut di depan Yunho dan menggenggam kebanggaan yang masih tertidur itu dengan kedua tangannya. Membelai dan mengocoknya pelan sebelum pre-cum mulai terlihat dari ujungnya.

Dikecupnya pangkal kebanggaan Yunho yang membuat Yunho mengerang tak jelas. "Kau suka Oppa?" Yunho menggeleng. "Jangan pura-pura naif. Kau kira aku tak tahu kalau kau dan pacarmu sering kali berbuat mesum?" Gadis itu menyapukan ujung kejantanan Yunho di bibirnya yang merah menyala karena lipstik. Membua pre-cum Yunho memudarkan warna merah menyala itu. Yunho menatapnya dengan horor.

"ERGM!" Erang Yunho dari balik lakban. Gadis itu langsung memasukkan kejantanan Yunho ke dalam mulutnya. Rasa hangat yang begitu kontras dengan ruangan ini membuatnya tekejut. Memalukan sekali, telanjang dari pinggang ke bawah, terikat tak berdaya di hadapan seorang gadis dengan pakaian lengkap tapi sexy yang sedang memberi blowjob.

Yunho membuka matanya menatap gadis itu yang terlihat sangat mahir memanja kejantanannya. Bukan amatiran. Belum lagi hingga bisa memberinya deep throath. Yunho bukan hanya 'terbangun' tetapi dia juga bisa mengeluarkan sperma setiap saat.

Lipstik mewarnai batang kejantanannya, dan walaupun ukurannya sangat besar, gadis itu terlihat begitu menikmati. Seolah itu adalah makanan kesukaannya. "Yunho berusaha keras agar tak mendesah atau mengerang, tetapi nyatanya sangan sulit sekali. beberapa kali desahan tak jelas itu lolos.

Gadis itu merasa suhu Yunho meningkat dan benda di mulutnya berdenyut-denyut. Sedikit lagi.

Dengan terus memijat dan membelai bola kembar dan pangkal kejantanan Yunho, aktor terkenal itu rasanya tak tahan lagi. Blowjobnya makin cepat seolah tak peduli dengan kondisi rahangnya nanti, berkali-kali menusuk pangkal tenggorokan.

"EMMMPPPP"

Gadis itu menarik keluar batang kejantanan Yunho dengan sigap, membuat orgasme Yunho tak berhasil terjadi. _Sial!_ – rutuk Yunho dalam hati. Batang kemaluannya sudah tegak, memerah dan berkilat karena campuran precum dan saliva; berdenyut-denyut tak nyaman karena hampir saja keluar. Gadis ini benar-benar tahu cara menyiksanya.

Gadis itu kembali membelai pipi Yunho dengan lembut. "Be patient oppa" Yunho tak bisa menjawab tetapi gadis itu lalu memutuskan kontak kulit mereka. Berjalan ke arah kasur yang tepat ada di hadapan Yunho.

"Time for round 2." Gadis itu mengumumkan. Dengan cueknya duduk di kasur, tepat di hadapan Yunho. Langsung menyibakkan roknya hingga terlihat celana dalam renda warna putih. "Aku tahu kalau kau suka main 'belakang'. Aku juga punya barang yang bagus."

Kedua tumitnya dinaikkan ke ranjang, melepaskan heels yang membuatnya lebih tinggi beberapa inchi itu. Kakinya terbuka hingga menampakkan celana dalam putih. Tanpa melepaskan dan hanya menarik ke samping, tampaklah lupang pink yang menggoda.

Sebuah kotak entah sejak kapan berada di atas kasur, dan gadis itu mengaduk isinya untuk mengambil botol lube. Dituangnya setengah isi botol ke tangannya dan langsung diarahkan ke lubang belakangnya.

Menghadap Yunho dan jemari lentiknya masuk kesana. Satu jari masuk dengan cepat, begitu pula dengan yang ke dua. Lube memudahkan jemarinya masuk. "Ahhhh... Oppa.. Yunho-oppa... Aku ingin kau yang melakukan ini padaku... memasukkan jari-jarimu yang panjang dan besar itu satu persatu ke dalam holeku yang kecil ini. Melebarkannya perlahan agar bisa memuat kejantananmu yang besar itu."

Wanita itu tak henti-hentinya mendesah ketika mengerjai hole-nya sendiri. Berkali-kali melafalkan nama Yunho. "Ahhh... jarimu pasti lebih panjang dari jariku... juga lebih besar. Pasti hole ku ini akan lebih cepat melebar. Ahhh... Emmm... Juga... mencapai titikk yang bisa membuatku melihat bintang." Gadis itu meraih dildo yang cukup besar dari atas kasur dan memasukkannya perlahan hingga hanya pangkalnya saja yang terlihat. "Lihat, oppa. Aku bisa memasukkannya ke dalam holeku... Ini juga bisa muat untuk kejantananmu yang besar itu."

Perlahan dikeluarkannya sebelum memasukkannya dengan sekali hentakan "Ohhhh..."

Yunho berusaha untuk menahan hasratnya, tetapi bahkan miliknya yang sudah terbangun sejak gadis itu memberinya blowjob. Hanya melihat wanita itu memuaskan diri saja bisa membuatnya harus ekstra menahan diri. Tapi...

Yunho tak tahan.

Dengan usaha keras, di gesernya kursi yang menahan pergerakannya.

Tingkah Yunho memang nampak terburu-buru, tetapi wanita itu malah tersenyum miring; senang dengan reaksi yang ditimbulkan dari upaya masturbasinya.

Kursi berderit setiap kali hingga dengan satu hentakan, kursi itu terjatuh, demikian juga dengan Yunho yang jatuh di sisi tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya sakit karena menahan himpitan kursi, tetapi itu tak jadi soal sekarang.

Gunting yang tadi dibuang asal berusaha digapai dengan tangannya yang terikat. Beberapa kali tangannya menyapu lantai sebelum mendapatkan gunting sialan itu.

Dengan penuh perjuangan dan berkali-kali mengganti arah gunting, satu bagian tali bisa terpotong juga.

Yunho melepaskan gunting dari tangannya dan mengeliat; melonggarkan tali yang rasanya sampai menahan aliran pembuluh darahnya.

Tangannya terlepas, dan langsung menarik lepas sisanya.

"Ce... cepat oppa... Akuu... aku hampir..."

Yunho mengambil gunting dan memotong tali yang mengikat kedua kakinya. Yunho ingin berteriak marah karena tali sialan yang bisa-bisanya merepotkan di saat seperti ini.

Rasanya kesemutan, tapi tak dihiraukan.

"Yu... YUNHOOO" Gadis itu orgasme sambil memanggil Yunho, tepat ketika Yunho akan berdiri.

Gadis itu kolaps di kasurnya, wajahnya puas setelah masturbasi dihadapan Yunho. Mainan pemuas nafsunya tergeletak tak jauh dari analnya. Yunho memandang gadis itu dengan marah dan penuh hasrat disaat yang bersamaan.

Sreet

Yunho menarik lepas lakban yang menutup mulutnya. "Sialan Kau Changmin!" Yunho langsung menyeruduk gadis itu. Gadis itu-Changmin dalam balutan gaun tepatnya, menyadari aura kemarahan yang besar dari hyung tercintanya, berusaha untuk berbalik dan bangkit dari kasur.

Sayang dirinya terlalu lemas, hingga Yunho bisa menggapainya lebih dulu, langsung menarik Changmin agar menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua kaki dan tangan. Yunho mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk keras pantat Changmin. "AH" teriaknya keras.

Teriakan itu tak membuat Yunho tak berhenti menampar pantat Changmin yang ada di hadapannya. Sedangkan mata Changmin melihat ke arah lain. "Kau AH! senang meli AH! hatku kesakitan?"

Yunho berhenti menampar pantat Changmin sebelum duduk bersila menghadap Changmin yang masih menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan dan kaki. Yunho menarik Changmin sehingga badan kekasihnya terjatuh di pangkuannya.

Yunho berhenti. "Akan kubuat lebih sakit dari ini kalau begitu." Tantang Yunho. Diambilnya dildo yang tergeletak dan dimasukkannya ke dalam lubang Changmin. Rok yang tersibak membuatnya mudah. Lagi-lagi Yunho mengangkat tangan.

"AHH" Changmin mengeliat di pangkuan Yunho karena tamparan yang terlampau kencang. Pantatnya begitu panas. Meski begitu, tak ada niat Yunho untuk berhenti. Dildo tertahan di tempatnya karena celana dalam perempuan yang dipakainya tadi. Selain itu dia merasakan seuatu yang mengganjal dekat perutnya. Digeseknya area itu dengan perutnya.

"Kau benar-benar suka menggoda, ya kan?"

"Aku agak lapar..."

Yunho menggeleng mendengar jawaban dari Changmin. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh pantat Changmin yang panas. Perlahan membelainya lalu memegang pangkal dildo, memainkannya dan merubah sudutnya agar Changmin mendesah. Tangannya yang lain membelai rambut palsu sang dipakai Changmin. Tetapi bukannya memerikan ketenangan, belaian Yunho membuatnya bergetar karena rasa tahut. Dia takut. Dan ketakutan itu berefek pada area privatnya. Perlahan digeseknya area privat itu ke paha Yunho.

"Terus Jangmi... aku tak akan menyentuhnya sekarang dengan tanganku..." kata Yunho yang langsung membuat Changmin mengesekkan diri ke paha Yunho. Rasanya sakit tetapi dia tak tahan dan ingin mengeluarkan semuanya. "Ingat tidak boleh pakai tangan." Tambah Yunho ketika Changmin hampir saja mengarahkan tangannya.

"Mmm... O... oppa... Yu..."

"Kau ingin aku menyentuhmu kan Jangmi sayang? Kau ingin aku merobek celana dalammu yang sudah basah itu? Kau ingin aku merobek gaunmu ini dan memasukkan kejantananku ini kedalam holemu dengan kasar. Membuatmu mendesah tanpa henti. Menumpahkan spermaku ke dalam tubuhmu hingga titik terdalam, semua sperma yang bisa kuhasilkan semalaman sampai-sampai besok pagi hanya spermaku yang terus menerus mengalir dari lubang belakangmu."

"La... lakukan oppa..."

"Kau ingin aku menandai tubuhmu dengan lembut? Atau kau ingin aku menyetubuhimu dengan kasar sampai kau tak bisa turun dari kasur?"

"Aaa...AHHHH..." Changmin berteriak karena dirty talk Yunho berhasil membantunya menumpahkan spermanya.

"Gadis nakal. Kau mengotori celanamu." Yunho meremas kejantanan Changmin dari luar celana dalam. Lembab dan terasa berat. "Kita bisa menyebut ini sebagai 'kecelakaan' kalau begitu?"

Changmin ingin membalasnya tetapi kepalanya tak bisa berpikir. Badannya begitu lemas di pangkuan Yunho dan nafasnya tak teratur.

Yunho menarik resleting di bagian belakang gaun Changmin. Perlahan hingga punggung Changmin terlihat. "My precious Jangmi..." Yunho membelai punggung Changmin yang terlihat. Jemari Yunho makin ke bawah hingga area pinggang. Tangan Yunho yang lain juga ikut bergabung, menyibakkan baju Changmin perlahan. Menggenggam pinggir resleting sebelum...

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrkkkkkkkkk...

Merobek gaun yang harganya tidak murah itu. Changmin terkejut dengan angin yang menerpa bagian belakangnya. Gaun itu sudah robek dari punggung hingga ujungnya, menampakkan punggung hingga kaki Changmin.

Changmin melenguh karena tangan Yunho membelai dari luar celana dalamnya. Perlahan ditariknya celana dalam wanita itu hingga paha. "Kau bilang kau tahu kalau aku suka main belakang?" tanya Yunho lembut, tetapi jantung Changmin berdebar-debar. Yunho menggeser duduknya, membuat Changmin jatuh tertelungkup di kasur.

Kali ini Yunho duduk bersila dibelakang Changmin, lalu menarik pinggang kekasihnya hingga menungging, "My sweet Jangmi is filthy..." Yunho membisikkan kata-kata itu di depan lubang Changmin yang terisi dildo. Menghembuskan nafasnya yang panas.

"Ew." Satu suara lolos dari bibir Changmin saat Yunho menyentil pangkal dildo.

"Kau cantik dalam balutan gaun." Yunho mencium salah satu bongkahan pantat Changmin. "Tapi melucutimu juga menyenangkan. Sllrrp..." Kali ini menjilat bongkahan yang bahkan terasa panas ketika disentuh itu, Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Lidah Yunho meneruskan perjalanannya hingga ke dekat dildo. Changmin bergetar dan analnya berkedut, minta agar dildo itu segera ditarik keluar dan digantikan dengan kejantanan Yunho. "H... Hyuuuung..."

Yunho tersenyum miring. "It's Oppa, darling." Jawabnya menggoda. Yunho mengganti posisinya hingga berlutut. Changmin tersenyum karena sebentar lagi akan merasakan anggota tubuh Yunho dalam dirinya.

Satu tangan Yunho mengarahkan kejantanannya, sedangkan tangan yang lain memegang pangkal dildo. "Ke... keluarkan itu, Oppa..." pinta Changmin.

Alis Yunho berkerut. "Kau bercanda, kan?" jawab Yunho sebelum memasukkan batang kejantanannya dengan dildo masih tertanam. Mata Changmin melebar begitu menyadari apa maksud Yunho. Perih dan sakit, seolah tubuhnya dibagi dua.

"AHH. Sa... sakit... O... Oppa..." Tapi Yunho tidak berhenti dan terus memasukkan hingga pangkalnya. "It's fit... and tight. Sempit sekali, my darling."

Air mata mulai menetes dari mata Changmin. Sekedar reflek yang tak bisa ditahan lagi. Yunho tak menunggu ijin Changmin sebelum menggerakkan kejantanannya. Awalnya pelan, tetapi segera saja kedepatan bertambah dan ritmenya tak beraturan. Changmin hanya dipaksa untuk mendesah pasrah sambil meremas kuat-kuat seprei dibawahnya.

Nafas Yunho makin memburu ketika tak bisa menahan lagi dan dengan beberapa kali hentakan yang kuat, Yunho keluar. Orgasmenya begitu intens sehingga Changmin juga merasakannya.

Yunho mencabut kejantanannya, dan Changmin mendesah lega, tetapi belum sempat dirinya mendapatkan kelegaan yang sesungguhnya, Yunho sudah membalik tubuhnya. Menarik lepas gaun mahal itu dan membuangnya ke lantai.

Yunho memegangi kedua kaki Changmin. Menekuk salah satunya untuk melingkari pinggang, sedang yang lain ke bahu Yunho. Sutradara muda itu menggeleng lemas, tahu kalau kakinya akan terasa pegal dan sakit ketika ini semua berakhir. Tetapi Yunho hanya mengangguk. Dan sekali lagi membenamkan kejantanannya ke lubang anal Changmin.

Pria yang lebih muda itu hanya bisa mendesah disertai punggungnya yang melengkung indah. Yunho menurunkan bagian atas tubuhnya untuk menciumi dan menggigiti tubuh atas Changmin, sementara bagian bawahnya bekerja menggenjot dan tangannya meremas batang kemaluan Changmin.

Changmin tak bisa berpikir hingga hanya tangannya saja yang memeluk bahu Yunho dengan sisa tenaganya.

"Emm... Haah..." suara desahan dan benturan kulit mengisi kamar tidur mereka. Suhu terasa begitu panas bahkan dengan AC yang dipasang pada suhu terendah.

Changmin menarik rambut Yunho ke belakang. Memaksanya mendongak dan menatap ke arah wajah Changmin yang sayu. "Aku mencintaimu, hyung..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Changminnie..." ucap Yunho pelan sebelum menurunkan wajahnya untuk menyatukan bibir mereka yang sudah memerah.

Ciuman itu begitu lembut, tetapi Yunho mempercepat temponya menggenjot lubang Changmin hingga desahan liar tak bisa tertahan dari mulut Changmin. Yunho membungkamnya dengan ciuman kasar. Hingga akhirnya mereka orgasme bersamaan dengan sangat intens.

Tautan bibir terlepas dan benang-benang saliva menyatukan keduanya. "Haaah... Haaah..." hanya usaha menormalkan nafas saja yang tersisa. Tetapi Yunho segera memeluk Changmin erat, membenamkan kepalanya ke leher Changmin yang penuh keringat. Tak ada niatan untuk melepaskan anggota tubuhnya dari dalam Changmin.

Changmin membalas pelukan itu. Kakinya mati rasa dan dia tak peduli. Yang penting Yunho ada disini... dengannya...

.

.

(homin)

.

.

Lampu blitz menyilaukan mata. Tetapi aktor itu mengenakan kacamata hitam, tak terpengaruh oleh lampu jurnalis foto yang menyorot targetnya. Mengenakan kaus turtle neck warna abu-abu, coat panjang warna hitam, jeans biru dan sepatu kets, Yunho terlihat tampan. Ditambah dengan senyum yang terulas di wajahnya, membuat para fansgirl berteriak kagum.

Yunho berjalan lagi setelah selesai di foto, tak berapa lama, Ilwoo menepuk bahunya dari belakang. "Hai, Ilwoo-ssi... terimakasih sudah datang." Kata Yunho tulus.

"Ah, ya. Sama-sama. Sebenarnya Soojin, Junsu dan kru juga datang."

"Oh, ya?" Yunho tak terlihat tertarik.

"Sayangnya sutradara tak bisa datang. Katanya dia punya janji."

Yunho mengangguk. "Iya. Dengan kasurnya." Celetuk Yunho begitu saja.

"Kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau itu alasan yang dia gunakan?"

Yunho bingung. "Hah? Tidak. Menebak saja."

Ilwoo menatapnya sebeum bertanya terang-terangan. "Sebenarnya bagaimana hubunganmu dengan sutradara? Banyak rumor yang mengatakan kalian berselisih."

Alis Yunho berkerut. "Apa? Banyak rumor begitu? Itu hanya gosip."

"Benarkah?"

"Kami baik-baik saja." Yunho meyakinkan.

"Tapi tidak akrab?"

Yunho tertawa kecil. "Dia adik kelasku saat SMA, Ilwoo-ssi. Kami saling mengenal sejak lama."

Padahal kelakuan mereka seperti tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Belum lagi kekhawatiran yang diperlihatkan semua kru di set film setiap kali giliran pengambilan gambar untuk Yunho. "Jangan-jangan kau mem-bully-nya?"

Lagi-lagi Yunho tertawa, kali ini lebih keras. "Aku wakil ketua OSIS. Tak mungkin aku melakukan hal seperi itu." Yunho tersenyum. Membuat Ilwoo semakin penasaran dengan hubungan mereka yang walaupun terlihat jauh, tetapi yang bersangkutan justru merasa semuanya baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Flashback.

"Luar biasa tuan muda Jung. Tak kau lihat yang ada di lehermu itu?"

"Aku nggak bisa melihat leherku sendiri." kataYunho santai

Kepala manajer hyung rasanya mulai sakit dengan kelakuan Yunho yang seolah masa bodoh dan tak tahu apa-apa ini. "Itu Bitemark! Sutradara gila itu meninggalkan bitemark seluas itu, segelap itu di tempat yang cukup tinggi di lehermu! Dia benar-benar sudah gila atau malah kau yang sebenarnya sudah gila!"

Yunho menunggu semua uneg-uneg manajernya. "Kami masih waras kok. Dia hanya terlalu senang saja tadi."

Dengan memicingkan mata, Manajer hyung menyelidik. "Lalu mana dia sekarang?"

"Tidur. Terlalu lelah."

Manajer mendengus. "Heran bagaimana kau masih punya tenaga."

"Mau coba, hyung?" Tawar Yunho polos.

"Nggak makasih. Dikasih gratis sekalipun aku nggak mau. Bisa dibunuh sutradara gila itu."

"Kita bisa melakukannya bertiga kok." Tawar Yunho sekali lagi.

Manajer Yunho menutup telinganya. Sambil menggumamkan 'Aku tidak dengar apa-apa' berkali-kali dengan keras. Yunho menggeleng sebelum berganti baju dan bersiap untuk dirias. Penata riasnya hampir pingsan karena melihat jumlah dan warna love bites di leher Yunho.

.

.

(homin)

.

.

Pagi hari berikutnya

"Pagi, Changdola..." Yunho terlihat riang membawa masuk baki berisi sarapan untuk Changmin.

Changmin mengendus aromanya. French toast favoritnya. Perlahan dia duduk, dan sejujurnya bagian bawahnya rasanya sangat sakit. Tak ada erang kesakitan yang lolos dari mulutnya, tetapi dia menggigit bibir bawahnya karena reflek.

"Masih sakit?"

"Berkat hyung."

"Aku kan hanya memenuhi janjiku untuk membuatmu tak bisa turun dari kasur." Katanya polos ambil meletakkan baki di meja di samping tempat tidur.

Changmin cemberut. "Menutup kaki saja susah." Dibalik selimut, dia tak berpakaian sama sekali dan hebatnya masih saja kakinya mengangkang sejak kemarin. Terasa sakit jika ditutup. Entah berapa kali mereka melakukannya kemarin, seolah tak ada rasa puas bagi mereka berdua. Dan walaupun Changmin masih tertidur sewaktu Yunho pulang dari premiere film, hyungnya itu kembali memasukkan batang kejantanannya dan menyetubuhi Changmin dengan pelan dan sensual hingga sutradara muda itu terpaksa bangun dan dipaksa mendesah terus sampai pagi buta.

Yunho pun duduk di kasur sebelum mengambil gelas dari baki, menyodorkan jus jeruk itu ke depan bibir Changmin. Sutradara itu memegangi gelasnya juga. "Ahhh... Segar sekali rasanya." Tak hanya bagian bawah tubuhnya, tetapi tenggorokannya juga sakit. Yunho meletakkan gelasnya dimeja dan kemudian mengambil piring, menyuapi buah-buahan. "Hyuuuunngg. Mau toastnyaaaa." Katanya manja ketika Yunho menyodorkan apel ke mulutnya.

"Buah dulu baru toast!" Walau cemberut tapi akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya. Yunho terus saja menyuapi Changmin dan sesekali memakan sarapan juga, hingga suara handphone Changmin mengejutkan mereka.

Walau enggan, tetapi diangkatnya juga. "Halo?"

"Sutradara Shim? Kemana anda? Bukankah hari ini ada pertemuan dengan Produser yang berminat untuk bekerjasama dalam film baru?" Suara seorang wanita yang dikenalnya. Ini asisten pemilik rumah produksi tempatnya bekerja.

Sial, rutuk Changmin dalam hati, dia lupa. Ada rapat dengan produser di film sebelumnya yang berminat sekali untuk bekerja sama lagi setelah melihat rating film dan respons netizen. Yunho menyibak selimut hingga paha sebelum mengoleskan sisa madu ke area privat Changmin. Satu tangan Changmin sudah menahan Yunho. Menggelengkan kepalanya agar hyungnya tidak melakukan yang sudah bisa ditebak olehnya.

Sayangnya Yunho lebih kuat, jadi langsung saja aktor terkenal itu menahan tangan Changmin, membungkukkan badannya dan mulai menjilati benda berharga milik Changmin.

"Sutradara Shim? Anda masih disana?" Tanya wanita itu.

Yunho menghisapnya keras sampai Changmin khawatir kalau wanita diseberang line telepon mendengarnya. "Ah... I... iya. Maaf, kau bilang apa tadi?"

Changmin dipaksa untuk menggigit bibirnya sementara Yunho memberinya blowjob, bahkan tangan Yunho mulai memainkan twinsball-nya. Akibatnya Changmin menjadi pusing dan tak bisa mendengarkan suara asisten pemilik rumah produksi.

"Apa anda sakit, sutradara?"

Satu tangan Changmin menutup mulutnya, takut jika desahannya terdengar di seberang sana. "Um... iya... aku sedang tidak enak badan. Bisa sampaikan ke pak presdir? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa datang."

"Baiklah. Selamat beristirahat."

Changmin langsung mematikan handphonenya. "Uhhh... hyuuuung... teruuuss... teruu..."

Tapi lagi-lagi handphonenya bergetar. Yunho langsung melepaskan benda di dalam mulutnya dan mengangkat telepon itu agar Changmin menjawabnya. Changmin menatap Yunho marah, seenaknya saja dia ingin Changmin menelpon saat Yunho memberinya servis begini?

"Kau sakit Changmin?"

"Pak presdir?" Sial. Ini pemilik rumah produksinya. Asisten yang menelpon tadi cepat sekali menyampaikan pada pemilik rumah produksi kalau dia sakit.

Yunho menghisap makin keras dan memaju-mundurkan kepalanya makin cepat. "Changmin? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ti... tidak... Aku..." Changmin menggigit bibirnya. "Aku tidak bisa... rapat hari ini."

"Bukan masalah, aku bisa memundurkan jadwalnya. Aku yakin produser itu juga tak akan keberatan aku akan memberitahunya kalau kau tak pernah melanggar jadwal. Tapi kalau kau sakit begini, apa boleh buat. Apa kau bekerja terlalu keras?"

Benar. Memang terlalu keras kemarin hingga bagian bawah tubuhnya nyaris tak bisa digerakkan. "Uhhh... Ti... tidak... Saya hanya perlu... sedikit istirahat..."

"... Baiklah..."

Changmin langsung mematikan handphonenya tanpa pamit.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH" Changmin mengeluarkan spermanya di mulut Yunho. "Haaahhh... haaaahhh..."

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya. "Kalau tahu menelpon sambil begini bisa membuatmu orgasme lebih intens, aku sudah melakukannya dari dulu." Changmin bersandar pada bantalnya, menatap Yunho dengan sayu, tangannya masih menggenggam handphone. Tak bisa memutuskan apakah dia kesal atau senang dengan yang barusan. "Atau jangan-jangan sejak kita melakukannya di tempat syuting kau jadi ketagihan public sex?"

Changmin langsung memukul lengan Yunho. "Enak saja! Gara-gara siapa kita sampai berbuat mesum di tempat syuting?"

"Kau, donk. Masa' aku?"

"Hyung kan bisa menolak tawaran syuting itu!"

"Bukannya setiap aku mau syuting, kau harus menyetujuinya dulu? Jelas itu semua adalah ke-sa-la-han-mu."

Kedua tangan di lipat di depan dada, Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya, cemberut juga. Ngambek. Ada sms yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke handphone Changmin. Yunho yang membukanya karena kekasihnya diam saja. "Oops... gawat baby... ini dari atasanmu, pemilik rumah produksi... katanya dia mau menjengukmu."

Changmin menegakkan badannya tiba-tiba. "Aww..." keluhnya. Bagian bawahnya benar-benar masih sakit setelah kemarin.

"Pelan-pelan, Minnie..."

"Salah siapa ini?"

"Kan kau yang menggodaku berlebihan. Aku hanya membelikan baju wanita, tapi kau sendiri yang justru membiusku dan mengikatku. Belum lagi masturbasi di depan mataku. Kau harap aku tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa?"

"Hyung menyalahkanku terus."

"Memang salah, kan? Ah sudahlah. Kau harus mandi sekarang... Bagaimana kalau atasanmu tiba-tiba muncul?"

"Kita mau menerimanya di sini?"

"Memang mau dimana? Kau nggak bisa tiba-tiba saja ke rumah ayahmu." Yunho langsung menggendong Changmin yang telanjang bulat ke kamar mandi. "Dan bukan kita tapi kau saja."

.

.

.

Changmin berbaring di sofa, diluar dugaan Yunho tidak menyerangnya di kamar mandi. Bukan hanya itu, hyungnya juga membersihkan kamar tamu dan dapur. Ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui banyak orang. Sebenarnya Yunho membeli dua apartemen di gedung dan lantai yang sama, dan bahkan bersebalahan. Satu dibelinya atas namanya sendiri dan yang lain untuk Changmin. Tetapi mereka membongkar dindingnya dan menggunakan partisi yang bisa digeser. Pengembang apartemen juga menyetujui dan menyukai ide ini.

Jadi bisa dibilang mereka memiliki satu ruang apartemen yang luasnya dua kali ukuran normal, atau dua ruang apartemen yang bisa dijadikan satu. Yang manapun itu, tak ada yang peduli.

Yang penting sekarang adalah menutup partisi dengan benar agar tak ada yang mengira kalau sebenarnya apartemen Changmin terhubung langsung dengan milik Yunho.

.

.

.

"Halo? Oh sudah di depan, ya? Kode apartemennya xxxxxxx "

Cklek.

"Permisiiii..."

"Ah, Pak presdir, silahkan..." Changmin mengangkat kepalanya dari sofa. "Maaf tidak bisa menyambut dengan baik."

Melihat kondisi Changmin yang berbaring di sofa, lengkap dengan bantal dan selimut yang menutupi sebagian badannya. "Kau benar-benar sakit?"

"Begitulah. Ah? Pak produser juga disini?"

Produser yang membiayai filmnya terakhir juga ikut menjenguknya, membawakan sekeranjang buah. Di meja sudah ada jus jeruk dan beberapa gelas untuk tamu. "Maaf mengganggu, Sutradara... Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih baik."

Changmin berusaha untuk duduk lebih tegak. "Maaf. Kalau saja anda memberitahu akan datang, saya bisa menyiapkan yang lebih baik dari ini."

Dua orang yang lebih tua itu tersenyum, tetapi pemilik rumah produksi yang mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kau sudah punya pacar, Changmin?" Wajah bingung Changmin yang membuatnya melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa menyiapkan sesuatu kalau kau susah bergerak begini? Kau pasti punya pacar, kan?"

Sulit sekali untuk mengelak kalau begitu. "Um... Yah... bisa dibilang begitu."

"Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa orangnya. Kau suka cewek manis dan imut mungkin? Banyak anak muda sekarang yang suka dengan gadis yang bisa dipeluk." Produser menebak-nebak.

Changmin meringis, dia menggeleng.

"Bukan? Kalau begitu kau suka yang tinggi?"

"Ah... ah... dari pada itu, kenapa aku merasa kalau Produser punya maksud lain menjengukku begini."

Produser dan pemilik rumah produksi saling berpandangan dan tersenyum. "Benar, Changmin-ssi. Sebenarnya aku hanya merasa terlalu senang dengan proyek film kita yang terakhir."

"Memang kita baru bekerjasama di satu film itu, kan?" tanya Changmin polos, dan sebenarnya agak kurang ajar.

"Ahaha." Dia tertawa mendengar sutradara yang sudah dia dengar rumornya kalau punya lidah yang lumayan tajam. "Benar, film itu. Dan responnya sangat bagus, aku sampai berdebar-debar film itu bisa mendapatkan award."

"Kan belum pasti juga."

Pemilik rumah produksi berdehem. Berusaha membuat Changmin fokus dan mendengarkan dulu apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Produser.

"Jadi, sutradara... Kau tahu novel ini?" Produser mengeluarkan novel yang dia bawa dari tadi dan menyodorkannya pada Changmin.

Changmin mengambilnya. Sampulnya warna abu-abu kebiruan. 'Journey to find home'. Changmin tidak membukanya, hanya melihat-lihat sampul saja.

"Tadinya aku ingin 'Dimmed', tetapi..."

Sutradara galak itu memotongnya. "Dari cinta monyet yang berubah jadi cinta mati. Hubungan yang tak bisa berjalan karena orang tua masing-masing. Dan akhirnya menyingkirkan penghalang dalam cinta mereka."

Mereka menatap Changmin yang masih menunduk ke arah novel yang dipegangnya. "Kau tahu?"

"Aku pernah baca."

"Aku menyukainya karena cara penulisannya yang baik, tapi memang kurasa kita tak bisa memfilmkan hal semacam itu, bukan? Ahahaha."

"Jadi... 'Journey to find home'?"

Produser menawarkan. "Sutradara bisa membacanya dulu."

"Aku pernah membacanya. 2 laki-laki yang tinggal bersama saat kuliah sebagai roommate. Masing-masing punya hubungan dengan orang lain. Lalu terungkap kalau salah satu diantara mereka pernah diperkosa saat masih SMP oleh pacarnya sekarang yang ternyata teman roommatenya itu. Masalah ancaman, kebangkrutan, keluarga dan posesif." Changmin meringkasnya panjang lebar.

"Kau setuju?"

Menurutnya tak ada yang salah. "Kurasa boleh juga. Rumit sih..."

"Menurutmu siapa yang tepat sebagai tokoh utama?" Pemilik rumah produksi kali ini bertanya. Changmin kira dia disini hanya untuk menemani Produser ini, tetapi kenapa dia juga terlihat bersemangat? Apa mereka sudah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya? Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak punya ide. "Bagaimana dengan Jung Yunho?"

"Tidak!" kata Changmin langsung.

Produser menatapnya penuh harap. "Kemarin dia bermain dengan bagus. Semua menyukainya."

Changmin memutar bola matanya malas. Bahkan di depan orang yang lebih tua saja dia bisa langsung bersikap kurang ajar begini. "Memang dia terkenal, kan? Aktingnya bagus."

"Benar. Tetapi setelah film kemarin, rasanya aku tak masalah untuk mengeluarkan uang yang cukup besar untuk mengontraknya. Aku yakin ini akan jadi film yang bagus. Aktor yang bagus, cerita yang menarik."

Jadi masalahnya uang? Jadi produser sialan ini awalnya meragukan kemampuannya untuk memilih aktor dan mengarahkan film? Benar-benar bikin emosi. "Coba saja telpon dia. Dia tak akan menerimanya." Tantang Changmin. Sebal sekali.

Pemilik rumah produksi menatapnya dan menebak alasannya. "Karena kau sutradaranya?"

Changmin agak menyesal keceplosan. "Bukan karena itu. Tidak diberitahu siapa sutradaranya pun dia akan menolaknya."

Curiga, tetapi akhirnya pemilik rumah produksi tempat Changmin bernaung mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menghubungi aktor yang jadi sumber perdebatan ini.

Ponsel di sofa tempat Changmin duduk justru berdering. Sambil mengutuk dalam hati, Changmin mematikan ponsel itu. _Kenapa ponsel Yunho ada disini, sih?_ –rutuknya dalam hati.

Pemilik rumah produksi menatap dua orang lain dengan bingung. "Tadi tersambung lalu mati. Tak bisa dihubungi lagi. Bagaimana dengan ponselmu tadi?"

"Teman. Aku tak suka menerima telpon saat begini." Jawab Changmin asal.

"Ah? Kau mengganti handphonemu."

Changmin menggeleng.

"Begini saja. Aku akan coba untuk menghubungi Yunho dan kita lihat apa dia mau bekerja sama untuk film itu." Tawar pemilik rumah produksi.

"Sejujurnya kurasa kalian terlalu terburu-buru. Aktor bagus bukan hanya dia saja."

"Baiklah. Aku tahu kalau ini terkesan terburu-buru. Tetapi aku hanya khawatir kalau dia sudah punya kontrak untuk film lain." Kali ini produser yang bicara.

Changmin jadi bingung bagaimana menyampaikan ini, "Jadi anda ingin dia memerankan siapa? Korban perkosaan itu? Atau mahasiswa manajemen yang jadi teman?..."

Pemilik rumah produksi memperbaiki duduknya, rasanya ada yang mengganjal di bawah pahanya. Ditariknya dan menyadari kalau dirinya sedang menggenggam botol kecil. Dia menghalangi pandangan yang lain terhadap botol kecil itu dengan tangannya. Changmin dan produser sedang berdebat jadi tak memperhatikannya. Ketika sadar akan apa yang dipegangnya, mata pemilik rumah produksi itu terbelalak. Dia akhirnya sadar sedang menggenggam lube. Demi semua film yang pernah dia tonton, dia tak pernah mengira kalau pacar Changmin adalah laki-laki.

Selama ini dipikirnya pacar Changmin adalah seorang perempuan yang lembut yang bisa merubah kelakuan kasar Changmin jadi selembut sutra, mana dia tahu kalau pacarnya adalah laki-laki. Tu... tunggu... Changmin hanya duduk saja di sofa, apakah dia tak bisa bergerak? Jangan-jangan penyebabnya sakit adalah karena dikerjai habis-habisan oleh pacarnya?

Pemilik rumah produksi menelan ludahnya dengan kesulitan, rasanya sulit membayangkan Changmin dibuat mendesah dibawah.

"Pak presdir, anda mendengarku?"

"Hah? A... apa yang kau katakan?" kepalanya menoleh pada produser yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Produser dengan sabar mengulang pertanyaan. "Kalau misalnya Jung Yunho mau menerima peran itu, kira-kira siapa yang jadi lawan mainnya."

Changmin menatapnya tajam. Sebenarnya karena sebal saja tidak didengarkan, tetapi pemilik rumah produksi menyalah artikan. Digenggamnya baik-baik botol yang barusan dia temukan. "Eh... um... Song Joongki?"

Changmin mendengus. "Yang benar saja! Itu tak mungkin! Kau perlu seseorang yang setidaknya setinggi Jung Yunho, tidak terlihat lemah, punya mulut yang agak tajam, cerdas, tapi berakhir dengan mendesah dibawah Yunho."

Pikiran Pemilik rumah produksi jadi melayang lagi. Seseorang yang tidak lemah, mulut tajam, cerdas, tapi mendesah dibawah... pikirannya langsung tertuju pada... "Shim Changmin..." lirihnya.

"Apa?"

"Ah... tidak..."

"Pak presdir, aku ini sutradara, bukan aktor..." katanya sesabar mungkin.

"Aku tahu. Hanya keceplosan saja." Tapi otaknya langsung membayangkan Changmin mendesah dibawah Yunho. Dia memijit kepalanya yang mulai pusing.

Tapi produser jadi mempertimbangkan ide itu. "Ng... kurasa boleh juga... Pak sutradara, kau itu tampan, tinggi pula, dan kau juga mengerti tentang film dan akting."

Changmin ingin muntah. "Tolong, ya, pak. Kalau aku jadi aktor, siapa yang akan jadi sutradaranya?"

"Kan bisa merangkap."

"Peran yang anda butuhkan itu haruslah lebih tua dari peran Jung Yunho. Aku lebih muda darinya."

.

.

.

Changmin mendesah lega. Akhirnya pulang juga kedua orang itu, walau pun jalan buntu, sih. Yunho membuka partisi dan langsung dihadiahi lemparan handphone. "Jangan menaruh benda itu di sampingku!"

"Kan tidak sengaja!" Yunho cemberut, hampir saja kehilangan handphone-nya. Dia lalu duduk disebelah Changmin. "Masih sakit?" tanyanya begitu peduli.

Changmin menggeleng. "Sudah jauh lebih baik." Kepalanya langsung disandarkan ke bahu Yunho. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka saja kalau tadi Produser juga ikut."

"Produser? Produser film kemarin?"

"Iya. Dia ingin membuat film baru bersama kita."

"Kau?"

"Kita, hyung. Bukan aku saja. Dia juga ingin kau jadi aktor di film itu..."

Yah, bukan hal yang aneh juga, sih. "Kau tak akan mengijinkanku? Film apa?" Changmin menunjuk novel di atas meja. "Ah... Journey..." Yunho berpikir sebentar. "Produser ingin aku jadi apa?"

"Jadi tokoh stoic yang punya trauma."

Yunho mengangguk. "Ah, tentu saja. Lalu siapa lawan main yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Song Jongki... atau aku."

Yunho tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Changmin memukulnya dari samping, dan makin keras karena Yunho juga tak mau berhenti tertawa. "Aduh, Minnie... cukup... aku hanya terkejut saja."

"Kau kira aku tak bisa jadi aktor?"

Sambil menahan pukulan Changmin "Aku kan tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu, aku hanya heran saja darimana dia dapat ide seperti itu."

"Presdir –pemilik rumah produksi yang tahu-tahu menyarankan hal seperti itu."

.

.

(homin)

.

.

"Apa yang mau anda bicarakan denganku, Pak Presdir? Kalau tentang film harusnya sutradara Shim juga diajak, kan?" Seulgi tak mengerti. Tahu-tahu diminta untuk menghadap pemilik rumah produksi tanpa boleh memberitahu atasannya tentang ini.

Belum lagi lelaki yang di depannya ini hanya membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja. "Astaga, Seulgi-ah... Aku rasa aku mulai gila." Frustasi berat nampaknya.

Empati dan simpati, Seulgi jadi tak tega. Apa jangan-jangan orang ini sedang punya masalah dengan istrinya, ya? "Kalau anda ingin mendapatkan bantuan psikiater, saya punya referensi yang bagus."

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan begitu hanya saja..." dia mengangkat kepalanya. "Apakah atasanmu punya pacar?"

Seulgi tak mengerti. "Anda memanggilku kemari untuk memastikan hal itu?"

Lelaki itu memijit kepalanya. "Aku tahu ini terlihat berlebihan. Hanya saja tadi aku datang ke apartemennya dan atasanmu itu sedang sakit, tidak turun dari sofa dan aku menemukan..."

"Apa?" Masih mendengarkan dengan baik, dan agak bingung.

"Itu... botol..."

Seulgi tak mengerti. Ditatapnya lelaki yang lebih tua dihadapannya ini dengan pandangan yang sangat bingung. "Botol?"

"Haaaah... Lu... lube..." Seulgi menatapnya bingung. Membuat lelaki yang cukup berumur itu untuk menjelaskan lebih lagi. "Maksudku aku tadi duduk di salah satu sofa lalu aku menemukan benda itu, uhm, botol lube maksudku. Kau tahu? Yang biasa dipakai untuk berhubungan antara dua orang. Pokoknya aku menemukannya di bawah pahaku, setengah terisi. Dan karena Changmin berkata dia sakit tapi tidak terlihat sakit tapi tidak turun dari sofa, membuatku berpikir kalau dia mungkin..."

"Mungkin?" Paksa Seulgi untuk membuatnya bicara lebih jauh, sebab dengan informasi yang terus terpotong, bagaimana dia bisa mengerti?

"Mungkin punya pacar laki-laki padahal kukira perempuan karena gosip dari para kru film dan kupikir Changmin dan pacarnya habis berhubungan badan atau semacamnya. Ah tunggu! Bagimana kalau ternyata mereka melakukannya di sofa yang kududuki?" Katanya horor. Jadi membayangkan kalau-kalau ada sperma yang menempel di celana, atau bajunya.

Seulgi memutar bola matanya jengah. Tak percaya kalau ternyata inilah yang didengarkannya setelah mengorbankan janjinya dengan seorang teman. "Anda memanggilku kesini hanya untuk itu?"

"Kau tidak terkejut? Atasanmu punya pacar laki-laki dan mungkin saja atasanmu itu jadi yang 'dibawah'." Dia memasang muka seolah ingin menakuti Seulgi. "Atau... kau sudah tahu?"

Seulgi malah menggeleng tak percaya. "Anda baru melihat botol lube saja sudah sepanik itu? Aku sudah melihat mereka saling melucuti pakaian masing-masing, melakukannya di kamar yang tidak tertutup sempurna sampai bisa mendengar setiap dirty talk dan desahan mereka, make out hanya pakai bathrobe dan handuk sampai hampir bisa melihat kejantanan mereka juga pernah. Botol lube? Tolong jangan membesar-besarkan masalah yang sekecil itu."

Presdir menatap Seulgi tak percaya, matanya mebesar 3 kali lipat, mulutnya menganga lebar.

"Pak presdir, anda bisa mengotori meja dengan saliva anda." Ejeknya.

Terkejut lalu segera menutup mulut. "Ah, ya... Kukira... Changmin itu... yah kau tahu... impoten... atau karena sifat galaknya, pacarnya jadi agak takut berhubungan intim lalu putus dan semacamnya."

"Hah! Impoten!" pekik Seulgi mengejek. "Kalau nafsu mereka kumat, mereka kelihatan seperti hyper. Melakukannya dimana saja ada kesempatan. Sama-sama posesif pula. Pasangan menyusahkan dan bikin pusing. Anda kira berapa kali aku pergi ke psikiater sampai akhirnya otakku bisa menerima itu? 13 kali sesi ke psikiater. Bayangkan pak, 13 kali!"

Kenapa rasanya jadi seperti dimarahi, ya? "Ummm... Seulgi... apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya! Sangat baik!" Seulgi terlihat kesal. Bersandar pada kursinya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada dan muka ditekuk. Kelihatan bukan kalau dia dalam kondisi yang sangat 'baik'.

.

.

.

"... Seulgi... kau harus membantuku..."

"Pak Presdir... kalau ini tentang pacar atasanku... aku tak bisa membantu apa-apa. Walau mereka brengsek, menyebalkan, kurang ajar tetapi aku tak bisa."

Presdir itu berjengit. Masih belum sepenuhnya menerima kalau Changmin ternyata jadi pihak penerima untuk urusan ranjang. "Tidak. Aku tak ingin membahas itu lagi."

"Anda menyesal?"

"Seulgi, kumohon... sudah cukup. Aku tak ingin mengingat itu dan terutama masalah kunjunganku yang terakhir. Hanya saja. Ini urusan yang lain. Masalah investasi film baru yang mungkin mempertaruhkan produksi film kita."

"Produser yang kemarin, pasti? Karena sutradara Shim menolak script?"

"Tidak! Produser cukup kompromi dengan script. Masalahnya adalah sutaradara Shim tak mau memakai Jung Yunho untuk film ini." Seulgi tak sengaja tersenyum kecil. "Tunggu! Kau tersenyum!"

"Apa?" tanyanya pura-pura bingung untuk menutupi senyumnya barusan.

"Aku tak mengerti apa masalahnya antara Jung Yunho dengan sutradara Shim itu. Padahal kalau Jung Yunho jadi aktor utama, produser bersedia memberikan berapapun."

Seulgi memicingkan mata curiga. "Jangan-jangan produser itu sebenarnya... fans beratnya Jung Yunho?" Tetapi pertanyaan itu hanya disambut tawa canggung. "Pak presdir!"

"Ng... dia... naksir Jung Yunho."

Seulgi memijat kepalanya. "Yang benar saja."

"Ayolah. Kau bisa membantuku, kan? Beritahu apa jadwal Jung Yunho juga sudah cukup membantu, kok."

"Maksudnya anda berniat menjodohkan Jung Yunho dengan produser gila itu?"

"Dia tidak gila."

"Pak presdir! Anda bahkan sudah mulai membelanya!"

"Dia sumber uang."

"Kukira anda punya masalah dengan Sutradara Shim yang jadi pihak penerima dalam hubungan romantisnya."

"Masalahku adalah aku hanya sulit mempercayainya saja. Karena itu Sutradara Shim. Bukan orang lain. Aku tak ada masalah, oke? Intinya kau harus membantuku."

"Pak Presdir... Saya rasa itu adalah hal yang tak mungkin dilakukan."

"Karena Yunho sudah punya pacar? Kita buat mereka berdua putus saja."

Seulgi menatapnya lama. Menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab. "Pak presdir. Membujuk Jung Yunho untuk menjadi aktor di film kita dengan membuatnya putus dengan pacarnya dan menjodohkannya dengan produser itu adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Saya masih mungkin berusaha untuk membujuknya main film tetapi tidak jika keadaannya begini. Kalau ini hanya karena keegoisan produser yang ingin dekat dengan aktor itu. Kumohon, jangan bawa-bawa saya. Saya tak akan peduli."

"Changmin tak bisa membantuku, karena itu kuharap kau bisa membantuku. Membujuk Changmin dan Jung Yunho."

"Saya benar-benar tidak bisa melakukannya. Apalagi kalau membuat Jung Yunho putus dengan pacarnya dan menjodohkannya dengan seseorang banyak uang yang akan menggunakan tubuhnya saja."

Tok tok.

"Pak presdir, Produser disini."

"Persilahkan masuk."

Seulgi memicingkan mata menatap Pemilik rumah produksi. Mulutnya membisikkan kalimat. 'kenapa dia ada disini? Anda sengaja?'

"Ah... Seulgi-ssi. Kau disini." Produser langsung duduk. "Jadi? Kau bisa membantuku?"

Berusaha tenang, Seulgi menoleh pada produser, tetapi tidak menatap matanya. "Membantu apa, pak?"

Warna merah perlahan menyebar di telinga dan mukanya. Dia tertawa canggung. "Aku kira kau cukup dekat dengan Jung Yunho dan mungkin... kau bisa... kau tahu? Aku ingin makan malam dengannya."

Seulgi ingin membenamkan wajahnya, atau mungkin membenamkan pacar atasannya ke laut sekarang juga. Manusia satu itu, kenapa bisa-bisanya punya banyak fans sih? Sampai produser ini juga. Seulgi menghela nafas keras-keras. "Pak Produser... saya memang mengenal Jung Yunho..."

"Se... Seulgi akan membantu. Anda pasti bisa makan malam dengannya..."

"Pak Presdir!" seru Seulgi keras. Kesal karena disela begini. "Tolong dengarkan saya sampai selesai! Saya mengenalnya tapi tidak bisa membantu apa-apa. Dia sangat sibuk dan tertutup. Kalau anda ingin film yang bagus, anda bisa mengandalkan Sutradara Shim. Bahkan tidak perlu Jung Yunho sama sekali. Saya berani mengatakan hal itu. Tetapi anda baru saja meminta saya mengatur makan malam dengannya?" Seulgi menggeleng.

Produser itu menghela nafas. "Aku tahu kalau dia punya love bite scandals. Jadi kupikir dia itu... melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Bisa terang-terangan saja? Kita semua sudah dewasa."

"Bisa dipesan? Sebenarnya kuharap dia bukan orang seperti itu, tetapi kalaupun iya, tak masalah buatku. Lagi pula kudengar hal seperti itu juga ada di dunia artis. Kalau dia memang bisa dipesan, kurasa bisa lebih dari sekedar makan malam. Mungkin bisa menginap..."

Seulgi berdiri dan menatap Produser marah. "Bisa dipesan kata anda? Hyung bukan orang seperti itu! Dia bersih! Satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyentuhnya begitu hanya pacarnya. Pacar yang ideal untuknya dan mereka sangat setia satu sama lain. Tarik kembali kata-kata melecehkan anda, pak!"

"Se... Seulgi..." Pemilik rumah produksi jadi panik.

"Pak Presdir! Anda keterlaluan!" Serunya marah, air mata sudah mengalir dari matanya. "Aku tak akan menjual Yunho-hyung! Dia bukan barang!" Seulgi keluar sambil membanting pintu keras, tak peduli.

Dia terus berjalan sambil menunduk membuatnya tak melihat depan dan menabrak siapa saja. Tanpa mengucapkan maaf hingga menabrak seseorang yang tak mau menyingkir dari hadapannya dan malah menahannya.

"Seulgi?"

Yang dipanggil mendongak ke sumber suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Air mata mulai meleleh.

"Seulgi... kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanyanya khawatir. Seulgi menggeleng, masih dengan air mata. Changmin memeluknya dan mengusap-usap punggungnya. "Ayo pergi."

.

.

.

Seulgi menolak memberitahukan detilnya, karena entah kenapa dia pernah diberitahu oleh Yunho agar tidak memberitahu Changmin kalau ada yang naksir Yunho. Dia hanya berpikir kalau Yunho ingin menghindari konflik semacam itu dengan Changmin.

Akhirnya yang diketahui Changmin hanyalah kalau Presdir memintanya untuk mengatur makan malam dengan seorang artis, untuk seseorang.

Changmin menyerah karena air mata Seulgi tak berhenti mengalir ketika didesak. Dirinya tidak tega. Walau dia memang sering marah-marah, berteriak dan Seulgi lah korban terdekatnya, tetapi dia menyayangi asistennya ini. Meski sering jadi korban keisengan dan amarah Yunho dan Changmin, tetapi dua orang lelaki itu tak bisa membiarkan Seulgi kalau punya masalah. Bisa dibilang sudah seperti adik sendiri.

Changmin membelikan coklat hangat untuk Seulgi. Berdua meminumnya di dekat sungai Han.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membantu apa-apa?" tanya Changmin.

Seulgi menggeleng. "Aku hanya emosi saja karena tahu-tahu disuruh begitu."

"Yah... kalau perlu bantuan, kau bisa memintanya padaku atau Yunho-hyung."

Seulgi mengangguk. "Aku tahu..."

.

.

.

Masalah Seulgi membuat Changmin pusing. Juga masalah casting pemain yang sepertinya tak kunjung usai. Ini karena produser ngotot memakai Yunho. Dan sesuai dugaan, Yunho menolak. Changmin sih tenang-tenang saja dan kelihatan sudah tak peduli lagi dengan pemain yang akan dipakai. Pokoknya selama Yunho tidak mau jadi pemeran di dramanya, dia tenang-tenang saja.

Sempat terjadi sesuatu yang aneh, perbedaan pendapat antara Changmin dan Produser dan disaksikan juga oleh pemilik rumah produksi dan Seulgi.

Produser lebih memilih Yunho, apapun yang terjadi. Tetapi walau sudah berganti script, tetap saja Yunho menolak tanpa alasan yang jelas. Hingga akhirnya... "Mungkin masalahnya adalah Yunho tidak menyukai anda, Sutradara Shim." Bahkan produser itu menunjuk wajah Changmin. Seulgi hampir saja maju untuk memukul produser sialan yang ingin dia mengatur 'makan malam' dengan Yunho, tetapi Changmin menahannya.

Tetap saja Changmin tak bergeming walau aslinya menahan marah. Lihat... lagi-lagi dia diremehkan begini. Pasti karena umurnya masih muda. Changmin tersenyum kecil, bahkan terlihat sangat ramah membuat Seulgi jadi merinding sendiri. "Benar... Bisa saja akulah masalahnya. Kalau begitu kenapa anda tidak mencari sutradara lain saja?" katanya halus.

"Aku akan mencarinya. Pasti!" katanya dengan nada penuh amarah sebelum melemparkan buku script ke arah Changmin dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Pak... Pak Produser! Tunggu... kita bisa membicarakan ini..." Pemilik rumah produksi sempat menatap Changmin kesal sebelum mengejar Produser itu. Tentu saja kesal karena mereka baru saja bisa mendapatkan suntikan dana yang besar.

Seulgi menatapnya takut. "Hyu... hyung... yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau meremehkanku juga?" tanyanya dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Ti... tidak..." jawab Seulgi panik sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kencang-kencang.

"Aku hanya bercanda... tenang saja, Seulgi-ah... tidak apa-apa kok." Katanya sambil menepuk pelan kepala Seulgi.

.

.

.

Pemilik rumah produksi sempat marah tetapi karena Changmin sendiri yang mendatangkan produser lain untuk bekerja sama, beliau jadi menahan emosinya. Dan Changmin pun memulai produksi filmnya, tanpa produser menyebalkan yang ngotot ingin memakai Yunho. Walau sebenarnya Changmin ingin tertawa kalau mengingat produser film terbarunya adalah Yesung-hyung. Di atas kertas produsernya dia, tetapi sebenarnya bisa dibilang Yunho dan Yesung bekerjasama untuk membiayai film Changmin.

Kali ini aktor Jung Ilwoo juga ikut di filmnya, walau bukan sebagai pemeran utama.

.

Ilwoo menatap sutradaranya intens, tetapi yang dipandangi terlalu sibuk dengan monitor. Sebuah suara berbisik dari belakangnya, tepat di telinganya hingga membuatnya bergidik. "Kalau menatapnya terlalu lama... Kau akan mati terbakar..."

Ilwoo langsung berbalik, bulu kuduknya berdiri semua. Dirinya langsung berhadapan dengan seseorang yang memakai hoodie gelap, kedua tangannya menekuk di depan dadanya, terlihat seperti hantu. Mukanya tak terlalu terlihat. "A... apa?"

"Oh? Yesung-hyung!" Changmin berseru ke arah mereka.

Dan orang dengan hoodie itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Changmin. "Changminie!" serunya riang.

"Akhirnya datang juga ke lokasi syuting."

"Maaf, aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Ayahku sempat sakit kemarin."

"Oh ya? Bagaimana kondisinya?" Changmin yang biasanya galak berubah hanya karena orang satu ini muncul di tempat syuting. Dia terlihat ramah dan sejujurnya agak seperti berinteraksi dengan anak kecil.

"Tenang saja. Sudah baikan kok. Oh, ya... siapa dia?" tanya Yesung polos. Terang-terangan menunjuk Ilwoo.

"Kau ini tidak pernah menonton TV atau bagaimana? Ini aktor Jung Ilwoo. Ilwoo-ssi, ini Produser Kim Yesung."

Ilwoo bermaksud berjabat tangan, tetapi Yesung malah menatap Changmin dengan wajah serius. "Tapi aku lebih suka girlband."

Changmin memutar matanya jengah. "Sudahlah. Aku harus kembali memonitor. Katanya kau mau lihat." Tanpa basa-basi, dia langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Ilwoo membungkuk sedikit. Setahunya, Produsernya lebih tua. Yesung balas membungkuk. "Senang bertemu dengan anda, pak Produser."

"Aku tidak sih. Apa lagi kalau menatap Changmin seperti tadi. Bisa-bisa kau mati."

Seulgi pernah memberitahunya kalau Produser kali ini sedikit unik. "Anda bisa saja bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Pacarnya bisa marah dan membunuhmu." Kata Yesung sebelum pergi ke arah Changmin berada.

.

.

Seulgi melihat Ilwoo yang terlihat tidak bersemangat. "Kenapa?"

"Aku baru saja disumpahi mati oleh Produser."

Seulgi tertawa kecil. "Apa itu? Kau habis menatap pak Sutradara atau bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Wajah Seulgi berubah cepat. Terkejut lalu simpatik. "Kau benar-benar melakukan itu? Kau tidak naksir dia, kan?"

"Nggak. Hanya heran saja dengan Pak Sutradara."

Seulgi terlihat tenang. "Baguslah."

"Jadi sutradara benar-benar punya pacar?" Muka Seulgi langsung ditekuk, cemberut. Membuat Ilwoo berpikir apa dia salah bicara barusan. "Ke... kenapa?"

"Nggak. Hanya teringat sesuatu saja." Wajahnya berubah tenang. "Dan memang sudah punya pacar."

Rrrrrrr...

HP Seulgi bergetar non stop. Membuat pemiliknya mengambilnya secepat mungkin. Alisnya berkerut melihat caller id nya. Bukan nama yang biasa menelpon di waktu ini.

"Halo?" hanya itu kata yang sempat keluar dari mulut Seulgi, karena sekejap saja raut mukanya berubah, bahkan air mata sudah terbentuk di sudut matanya. Tanpa ragu, dia berlari sambil memutus sambungan telepon. Ilwoo melihat kepanikan tampak jelas jadi dia mengikuti Seulgi.

Gadis itu berlari kencang tetapi begitu sampai di dekat Changmin terlihat sekali kalau dia terlihat ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya pada sutradaranya yang sedang menatap monitor itu.

Tapi justru Yesung yang sepertinya menanggapi gadis itu lebih dulu. Seulgi berbicara dengan suara pelan kepada Yesung. Dan air muka produser baru mereka itu langsung terlihat kaget dan tak percaya.

Dengan segera Yesung menutup layar monitor dengan tangannya, berhasil merebut perhatian sutradara mereka yang sekarang terlihat kesal. Yesung langsung mengatakan pesan Seulgi dan tak ada sedetik sampai Changmin beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari kesetanan diikuti Yesung dan Seulgi.

Syuting dihentikan tanpa keterangan sama sekali.

.

.

.

"Mana dia?" Changmin tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya hingga dua orang body guard berbadan besar menahan tubuhnya. "Mana dia!" teriaknya tanpa tahu tempat lagi.

Seorang lelaki yang dikenal Changmin menghampirinya sesegera mungkin.

"Kenapa kau tidak terluka? Kau tidak bersamanya? Memang apa tugasmu manajer sialan? Begitu kau masih mengaku sebagai manajer?"

Lelaki yang lebih tua dari Changmin itu menelan ludahnya dengan kepayahan sebelum memberikan informasi. "Dia sudah stabil. Benturan keras saat kecelakaan, tangannya terluka dan kepalanya diperban. Tetapi tidak membahayakan nyawanya."

Changmin tak bisa berontak lagi ditangan kedua body guard yang mengunci gerakannya. "Aku mau bertemu dia."

"Saat ini..."

"Aku mau bertemu dia, manajer sialan! Bahkan seandainya langit runtuh, aku adalah orang yang paling ingin dia temui!"

"Lepaskan dia dan biarkan dia masuk."

"Pak presdir!" manajer Yunho protes pada atasannya. Tetapi tak ada gunanya karena kedua body guard sedah melepaskan Changmin. Pemuda itu langsung masuk ke ruangan VVIP.

Presdir menatap manajer Yunho itu. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang sering komplain soal kelakuan mereka berdua? Harusnya kau yang paling tahu kalau yang diperlukan Yunho bukan istirahat untuk memulihkan dirinya. Mereka hanya perlu satu sama lain."

"Hyung?" Seulgi yang sedari tadi hanya diam dibelakang Changmin akhirnya berani mengeluarkan suara.

"Seulgi? Tidak apa-apa. Yunho selamat dari kecelakaan itu. Yang menabrak justru mendapat luka yang lebih serius dan masih kritis."

Seulgi membungkuk dihadapan presdir dan manajer Yunho. "Maaf. Maafkan kelakuan atasan saya."

"Sudah... kamilah yang tidak menjaga Yunho dengan baik. Tak aneh kalau Changmin marah pada kami."

.

.

.

Changmin masuk ke ruangan tempat Yunho berada. Pemandangan paling menyedihkan yang tak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Yunho hyungnya tengah terbaring lemah, matanya terpejam, perban membalut kepalanya dan bahunya.

Changmin gemetar hebat, tak dia sadari bagaimana kakinya bisa melangkah hingga tepi ranjang rumah sakit. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan Yunho, tetapi takut jika itu akan membuatnya merasakan sakit.

"Aku baik-baik saja..." sebuah suara membuat Changmin menatap wajah Yunho. Itu hyungnya yang bicara. Tangan sehat Yunho terulur dan Changmin menyambutnya.

"Kau hampir mati?"

"Nggak. Hanya saja kalau mobil penyok tapi sama sekali tak terluka, pasti lebih aneh lagi." Changmin duduk di ranjang dan ikut berbaring disamping Yunho. Memeluknya dari samping tapi takut kalau menyentuh lukanya. "Maaf membuat khawatir." Kata Yunho tenang.

Tak peduli dengan bau rumah sakit yang memuakkan, atau dengan pandangan matanya yang mulai mengabur karena air mata, Changmin memeluk erat Yunho sampai alam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Min... kau harus balik. Bagaimana syutingnya?" Tanya Yunho keesokan harinya. Semua sudah tenang karena luka Yunho tidak serius. Untung saja saat kecelakaan terjadi, Yunho baru saja membeli boneka. Boneka dalam jumlah besar untuk anak-anak panti asuhan. Sebegitu banyaknya sampai bisa menahan benturan. Sopir Yunho waktu itu juga terluka, dan tidak parah juga karena mobil menabrak bagian tengah, bukan depan.

"Peduli amat!" Changmin nyaris teriak. Dalam kondisi begini bisa-bisanya Yunho menyuruhnya pergi.

"Apa aku belum mengajarimu soal tanggung jawab?" Balas Yunho

Changmin cemberut. "Aku kan nggak mau jauh dari hyung." Rajuknya. Tak mau dimarahi oleh Yunho.

"Tapi kau punya kontrak!"

"Kan hyung produsernya!" Seru Changmin tak mau kalah.

"Changmin!"

"Satu hari lagi... ya?" pintanya memelas.

Yunho menghela nafas kencang. Percuma mengatakannya berkali-kali pada Changmin. Tapi bagaimana nanti kalau dicari oleh pemilik rumah produksi?

Pintu diketuk. Selain orang-orang yang mendapat ijin, tak ada yang bisa masuk. Berarti siapapun yang mengetuk jelas tahu pasti kondisi di dalam ruangan. Belum lagi di depan pintu ada bodyguard yang siap menghadang orang yang tak dikenal.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?"

Changmin langsung cemberut. Ternyata manajer yang datang. Walau datang dengan membawa sekeranjang buah, Changmin tak berniat memaafkannya secepat itu. "Biasa saja. Apa aku masih belum boleh pulang?"

"Belum. Tinggallah semalam atau dua malam lagi."

"Bagaimana dengan yang menabrakku?"

"Itulah yang akan kita bicarakan." Presdir manajemen artis tempat Yunho bergabung muncul dari belakang manajer. "Nyalakan TV!"

Berita mengenai kecelakaan Yunho adalah hal pertama yang mereka lihat. Pengemudi yang menabrak Yunho dirahasiakan identitasnya. Dan satu berita lain yang menurut Yunho maupun Changmin tidak penting. Seorang produser ditemukan meninggal, tetapi tak ada keterangan lebih lanjut mengenai penyebab kematiannya.

.

"Apa?" tanya Yunho tak mengerti. Itu hanya berita biasa yang dibesar-besarkan, kan?

"Yang tewas adalah Produser yang membiayai film Changmin sebelum ini."

"Eh? Sutradara itu?" tanya Yunho. Maklum, hanya sempat bertemu satu atau dua kali saja lalu tahu-tahu mendapat kabar kalau dirinya meninggal.

Changmin menatap presdir tajam. "Lalu?"

"Yang menabrak Yunho adalah istrinya produser itu, sekarang bahkan kondisinya kritis."

Yunho menatap kedua pria yang umurnya lebih tua. "Aku belum menjenguknya." kata Yunho muram.

"Tidak bisa dikunjungi saat ini. Sebenarnya ini semua dirahasiakan dari publik. Kami khawatir kalau ada hubungan antara kematian sutradara kecelakaanmu."

"Hah?"

Tapi Changmin lebih reaktif, mengutarakan pikiran hyungnya dengan nada yang tinggi. "Yang benar saja! Mana mungkin! Konyol tahu! Kau mau menuduh hyungku berselingkuh?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu."

"Sama saja! Hyung tidak pernah dekat-dekat dengan siapapun yang kira-kira bisa menyebabkan skandal. Dengan mengatakan hal tadi, sama saja kau menuduh Yunho-hyung." Changmin geram. Saking marahnya dia sampai menarik kerah presdir manajemen artis itu.

"Changmin!"

Changmin melepaskan kerah baju dari genggamannya, tetapi tidak dengan matanya yang tetap menatap penuh kebencian. Satu panggilan tegas dari Yunho cukup untuk membuatnya berhenti, tapi tidak membuat emosinya mereda.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, kami pikir ada masalah diantara Produser dan istrinya, dan mungkin penyebabnya adalah Yunho. Bukan berarti dia selingkuh juga. Memangnya kau pernah bertemu wanita itu?"

"Memangnya aku seluang itu untuk menemui orang yang tidak ku kenal?"

"Haahh... Sudahlah. Masalah ini akan tetap ditutupi oleh polisi."

"Lalu penyebab kematian produser?"

"Pembunuhan." Baik Yunho maupun Changmin hanya menatap dengan bingung. "Dia diserang saat pergi ke klub malam. Dibunuh di belakang klub. Awalnya polisi mengira ini adalah penyerangan karena ada masalah di dalam bar, memang hampir terjadi perkelahian di dalam sana dan Produser terlibat juga. Tetapi karena ada kecelakaan seperti ini... ada dugaan baru kalau kematian itu disebabkan oleh istri Produser sendiri, atau paling tidak wanita itu menyuruh orang untuk melakukannya."

"Hubungan denganku?" tanya Yunho tak mengerti.

"Polisi menemukan banyak fotomu di handphone Produser." Mata Yunho maupun Changmin terbelalak mendengarnya. "Awalnya ada dugaan perselingkuhan, tetapi setelah diperiksa ke operator, tak ada satu pun pesan dari dan ke nomor handphone Yunho. Sepertinya ini... akibat Produser terlalu menyukaimu sampai membuat istrinya cemburu."

Yunho diam dan expresi wajahnya jadi aneh. Campuran antara tidak percaya dan sedih. "Aku menyebabkan seseorang terbunuh?"

Yunho itu orang baik dan presdir tahu itu. Itu sebabnya ada bagian dirinya yang merasa tidak tega untuk memberitahukan kenyaaan ini. Tetapi walau bagaimanapun ini ada hubungannya. "Sudahlah! Bukan salahmu. Kita doakan saja wanita itu selamat agar bisa menjelaskan semuanya ke polisi. Tapi yang jelas, dalam beberapa hari kita akan mengadakan konfrensi pers untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Tentu saja setelah kau merasa sanggup."

.

.

.

Changmin duduk di kasur Yunho, melihat wajah muram itu dengan teliti. Yang berhak memutuskan masalah itu adalah Yunho saja. Mana mungkin dia mau ikut campur. Tapi hampir sejam tanpa ada suara sama sekali rasanya tidak nyaman. "Yunhooo..." Heechul masuk dan bermaksud menubruk pasien yang berbaring itu. Changmin terkejut tapi segera ke sisi lain kasur untuk menahan Heechul.

Changmin berhasil, hanya saja Donghae juga masuk dan melakukan hal yang sama. Membuat Changmin terjungkal ke belakang bersama dengan Heechul dan Donghae, bertiga menimpa Yunho. Pasien langsung mengumpat. "Demi Tuhan! Kalian ini berhenti main-main begini! Sakit tahu!"

"Tapi kau baik-baik saja kan, Yunho?" tanya Heechul dengan nada khawatir. Tangannya masih berusaha menjangkau Yunho.

"Yunho... tanganmu diperban... kepalamu juga... huweee... kepalamu bocor... T-T" seru Donghae.

"Apaaaa? Bocor? T-T huwweee... kenapa kepalamu bisa bocor?"

"Arghh. Heechul! Donghae! Berdiri sekarang!" Teriak Yunho marah.

"Yak yak! Apa-apan kalian ini?" Siwon dan Minho yang baru masuk langsung menarik Heechul dan Donghae. Changmin masih menindih Yunho tapi sangat lega. Tangannya langsung dalam posisi siaga karena sepertinya kedua sahabat Yunho itu masih berusaha menggapai hyungnya.

"Changmin... berdiri!" Perintah Yunho.

"Tapi hyung!"

"Tidak ada tapi dan kalian bertiga berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil!" Seru Yunho agak keras.

Changmin langsung berdiri dan Donghae serta Heechul berhenti menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Hanya diam sambil melemparkan deathglare ke arah yang lain. Yunho menghela nafas melihat kelakuan dua sahabatnya dan Changmin. Minho dan Siwon pun jadi lega karena tak perlu lagi memegangi Heechul dan Donghae. Kekanakan sekali sih?

.

.

.

Wanita itu... meninggal. Tepat sebelum Yunho keluar dari rumah sakit. Membuat kasus ini jadi berhenti begitu saja. Tak ada yang bisa ditanyai. Bahkan Yunho yang jadi korban pun tak terbukti punya hubungan dengan mereka berdua.

Changmin menyelesaikan syuting dengan ogah-ogahan. Tetapi Yunho selalu menelponnya untuk memastikan Changmin melakukan tugasnya dengan benar. Dan hanya sediit sekali rumor yang tersisa di lokasi. Karena Changmin berubah. Dia tetap serius dan keras seperti biasanya tetapi teriakannya berkurang. Dia jadi banyak diam.

Semua tahu kalau Shim Changmin punya masalah yang dia khawatirkan, tetapi tak ada yang berani mendekat.

Tetapi perubahan Changmin ini tak terlewatkan oleh pemilik rumah produksi. Dia ingin tahu karena Changmin jadi jarang lembur. Juga dari pembicaraan yang dia dengar daai kru kalau sutradaranya yang paling berprestasi itu berubah sejak hari itu. Hari dimana dia meninggalkan lokasi syuting secara mendadak, seperti kesetanan.

"Hey Seulgi... Changmin baik?" tak ada yang lebih mengetahui kondisi Changmin selain Seulgi.

Seulgi tidak melirik sama sekali. "Baik." Jawabnya singkat.

"Menurutmu dia bertingkah aneh tidak?"

"Ini sudah baik. Dia sedang terguncang atau semacamnya. Mau syuting saja itu sudah bagus sekali." komentar Seulgi.

"... Tapi hasil kerjanya baik, kan?"

Seulgi menatapnya tajam. "Anda harusnya bukan hanya memperhatikan hasil yang baik tapi juga apakah pekerja anda baik!"

Membuat pemilik rumah produksi jadi geleng-geleng kepala. "Lalu... bagaimana Jung Yunho?"

"... Kalau anda punya malu, harusnya anda menjenguknya!" kata Seulgi sebelum mengeloyor pergi. Jadi menyesal karena sudah meminta Seulgi untuk melakukan hal yang aneh sih ya...

.

.

.

Konferensi pers.

Konferensi pers untuk menjelaskan semua hal yang terjadi berkaitan dengan kecelakaan Yunho. Walau sebenarnya Yunho belum sembuh benar, tangan masih diperban dan ada bekas luka di dahinya.

"Kami dengar ada rumor tentang kedekatan anda dengan Produser yang menyebabkan kecemburuan."

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya bertemu 1-2 kali dengan produser, terutama karena jadwalku sangat sibuk. Jadi tidak ada apa-apa." Yunho menampik dengan tenang.

"Anda tidak mengenalnya?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Kami diperkenalkan tetapi sudah, hanya itu saja."

"Anda dengar soal keributan di Club Malam?" Seorang wartawan memancing.

"Club yang mana itu aku tidak tahu. Ada banyak Club di Seoul jadi entahlah."

Wartawan lain langsung menambahi. "Lalu ada juga soal rumor yang mengatakan kalau kecelakaan ini disebabkan oleh agensi anda sendiri. Karena anda berniat keluar dari agensi. Juga anda beberapa kali terlihat di firma hukum."

Yunho tersenyum, "Ternyata hal itu tercium media ya?"

"Jadi benar anda bermasalah dengan agensi anda karena berniat menuntut?"

"Sebenarnya... ada satu film mengenai hukum dan sutradara memintaku untuk belajar ke firma hukum. Jadi semacam magang disana. Aku juga kuliah jurusan hukum, jadi aku tidak terlalu mengganggu disana." Wartawan tertawa dengan jawaban Yunho. Seperti biasa, aktor yang satu ini rendah hati.

"Tapi kami dengar anda tidak memperpanjang kontrak."

Yunho diam sebentar. "Soal kontrak ya? Tidak ada masalah. Kontrak masih habis setengah tahun lagi, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk terburu-buru. Lagi pula Agensi sudah seperti keluarga bagiku. Tidak ada masalah."

"Benar-benar tidak ada masalah?"

"Tidak."

Reporter lain bertanya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan asisten sutradara Shim? Gadis itu dikabarkan terlihat di gedung apartemen tempat anda tinggal."

"Aahaha... soal itu. Aku khawatir jika mengatakan ini sebenarnya. Kuharap tak ada yang marah ya? Sebenarnya aku tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama dengan Sutradara Shim. Jadi wajar saja jika asistennya kesana."

"Tapi anda dan gadis itu juga dikabarkan saling mengenal dan dekat."

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Dia calon adik ipar manajerku."

.

.

Changmin melihat ke arah TV dengan malas. "Jadinya ketahuan kan kalau kita tinggal di gedung yang sama... bisa muncul rumor lagi deh." Baru saja dia melihat siaran ulang konfrensi pers Yunho.

"Kau terlalu khawatir, Changmin..." Yang bersangkutan malah sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hyung terlalu santai." Ejeknya.

"Oh ya? Justru karena kita dikabarkan tidak akur sih, aku tenang-tenang saja." Jawab Yunho. Changmin melihat Yunho yang mengambil potongan apel dengan bantuan garpu. Tangannya masih saja di perban. Changmin melihat perban itu. "Sudah Minnie... tak perlu dilihat terus seperti itu. Sebentar lagi juga sembuh kok." Yunho menyodorkan potongan buah ke depan mulut Changmin.

Changmin menggigit buah itu, menahan dengan giginya dan melepaskannya dari garpu sebelum menahan pipi Yunho dan mengarahkannya gar menatap kearah samping serta menyodorkan buah itu ke depan mulut hyungnya.

Yunho agak terkejut tetapi membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Changmin memasukkan sebagian buah itu ke dalam mulutnya sebelum bersama-sama melumat buah yang sama, plus berciuman juga.

Ciuman mereka lembut, pelan dan penuh cinta, bukan nafsu.

.

.

Film Changmin berhasil, ratingnya tinggi dan memuaskan. Bahkan ketika dia sedang tak terlalu fokus karena Yunho belum sembuh total. Meski sebenarnya akan ada perayaan minggu depan, tetapi Pemilik Rumah Produksi tempat Changmin bernaung merasa sebaiknya dia minta maaf pada Changmin sekarang. Minta maaf karena sudah memilih untuk membela Produser itu dan menekan Changmin, juga karena sudah meragukan Changmin.

Pemilik rumah produksi sudah menghubungi Changmin melalui SMS sebelumnya, dan mendapat jawaban tentang waktu yang tepat.

Jadi dengan membawa 3 pizza ukuran besar dengan topping yang berbeda, dia masuk ke gedung apartemen Changmin. Iseng-iseng menekan password yang pernah diberikan.

_Oh, terbuka?_ – serunya dalam hati.

Karena ingin memberi sedikit kejutan, Pemilik rumah produksi melepas sepatunya dan berjalan masuk nyaris tanpa suara. Tetapi ruangan itu kosong, malah partisi yang dikiranya hanya hiasan dinding itu bergeser, tapi bukankah harusnya luas apartemen ini hanya sampai dinding itu? Atau? Itu ruangan rahasia? Dia pun berjalan ke arah partisi, dan melihat... Changmin duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang pria lain dan keduanya berciuman dengan lembut.

Merasa ada yang datang, pria yang bersama dengan Changmin membuka mata dan melihat ke arah pemilik rumah produksi. Lelaki yang jauh lebih tua itu terkejut. Dia tahu mata itu, dia tahu wajah itu walau dari samping, begitu juga dengan perban di tangan yang perlahan merambat ke pinggang Changmin.

Tanpa disadari, langkahnya berjalan mundur, hingga pemandangan itu tak lagi terlihat. Dipakainya sepatu dan keluar dengan tak bersuara.

Begitu pintu tertutup dari luar...

"Pak Presdir..."

"WAAA!" teriaknya reflek bahkan langsung terpojok ke dinding dan satu tangan memegangi dada. Matanya mencari ke sumber suara dan menemukan... "Seulgi?" katanya tak percaya. "Se... Se... Seull..." kata-katanya terputus-putus. Satu tangan menunjuk ke arah pintu apartemen Changmin.

"Anda sepertinya habis melihat sesuatu yang bagus. Sutradara sedang make-out dengan pacarnya?"

"Nah... pak Presdir... saya harap anda tahu apa yang harus anda lakukan. Karena kalau tidak bisa saja kami meminta artis kami untuk meminta sutradara Shim keluar dari rumah produksi anda."

Pemilik rumah produksi melihat ke sumber suara yang lain. Manajernya Yunho. "A... aku... aku mengerti..."

.

.

.

Seulgi mengamati box pizza ditangannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita kabur dengan pizza ini?"

"Nanti bisa dimarahi atasanmu, loh. Atau mungkin Yunho." nasihat manajer Yunho, sang calon kakak ipar.

Seulgi mencibir. "Bwuuu... gara-gara Yunho hyung bilang padaku kalau dia membalas SMS untuk sutradara Shim. Meminta pemilik rumah produksi untuk datang di saat seperti ini. Sengaja ingin memberi tahu pemilik rumah produksi soal hubungan mereka, kan?"

"Aku tak suka kalau banyak yang tahu, tetapi kurasa hal ini bagus juga. Pemilik rumah produksi juga perlu merasa pusing urusan beginian. Lagi pula, bukannya kau yang sebal karena pemilik rumah produksi terus-terusan ingin Yunho untuk main dalam film produksi kalian?"

Seulgi hanya bisa menghela nafas. Hal itu benar juga. "Pasti mereka sedang make-out di sofa. Rasanya jadi ingin bawa-bawa seprei kemana-mana."

Manajer hyung mengangkat alisnya. "Buat apa?"

"Alas duduk." Jawabnya singkat.

"Berlebihan sekali. Mereka kan hanya pakai apartemen yang bagiannya Yunho saja."

Seulgi mengalihkan pandangan ke arah manajer Yunho."Habis pemilik rumah produksi bilang kalau dia menemukan botol lube di sofa waktu mengunjungi Changmin hyung."

"..." Manajer Yunho kehilangan kata-kata. "Sepertinya seprei itu ide yang bagus."

.

.

.

Ketika potongan pir itu sudah tertelan, mereka melepaskan ciuman dan tersenyum ke arah masing-masing. Changmin melepaskan tangannya yang menangkup pipi Yunho.

Yunho bersandar di sofa sebelum Changmin berbaring di sofa dengan paha Yunho sebagai bantal. Satu tangan mereka bertautan. "Aku khawatir hyung..."

"Kan sudah baikan." Yunho melihat ke bawah, ke kedua bola mata Changmin.

"Yang barusan datang itu pemilik rumah produksi, ya? Hyung pakai handphoneku?" Yunho hanya tersenyum dengan pertanyaan ini. Tak perlu memberi penjelasan sama sekali. "Dengan begini, dia akan pikir-pikir lagi kalau mau memakai hyung untuk filmnya." Ada jeda sesaat sebelum Changmin mengeluarkan suara lagi. "Lalu... soal sutradara dan istrinya... apa itu perbuatan hyung juga? Menghasut kedua belah pihak?"

Yunho mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tak mengerti. "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang bisa membunuh?"

Changmin meneliti wajah Yunho. Sutradara muda itu menghela nafas sebelum satu tangannya terjulur ke atas, memegang sisi kepala Yunho agar aktor terkenal itu menunduk dan berbagi sebuah kecupan singkat.

"Oh? Apa ini? Tidak ada kegiatan mesum?" tanya manajer hyung yang tiba-tiba masuk. Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan meluruskan punggung.

Changmin cemberut. Di saat sweet moment begini kenapa harus ada yang datang sih? Sutradara itu segera memalingkan muka ke arah lelaki yang mengganggu. "Kau mau lihat kami make out? Atau lebih dari itu?"

Manajer memperlihatkan expresi jijik dan mau muntah.

"Kalau Changmin hyung melakukannya, aku akan bawa pergi semua pizza ini." Ancam Seulgi dengan 3 box pizza di tangannya.

Changmin yang panik langsung turun dari pangkuan Yunho dan bermaksud menyambar pizza itu, tapi Seulgi menghindar dengan baik.

"Seulgi! Kemarikan pizzanya! Jangan bawa pulang!" teriakannya yang kencang itu menjadi pertanda kalau saat ini Changmin... baik.

.

Yunho melihat mereka dengan tersenyum sebelum beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil gelas dan jus cranberry. Menata gelas dalam baki sebelum mengambil jus dari kulkas. Menuang isinya ke dalam gelas satu persatu.

Ada sebuah foto kecil dalam bingkai di dinding dapur. Foto yang berisi Ayah dan adik perempuan Yunho dan ibu Changmin. Itu hari pernikahan kedua orang tua itu.

"Perlu bantuan Yunho? Tanganmu belum sembuh total, kan?"

"Ah, terimakasih, hyung." Manajer membawa baki itu ke ruang tamu, dimana Seulgi dan Changmin malah ribut soal topping pizza dan semacamnya. Yunho mengambil botol saus dan juga flake cabai. Matanya mengarah ke foto di dinding.

Yunho tersenyum saat melihat foto yang berisi tiga orang yang menjadi bagian penting di hidupnya...

.

.

.

.

E.N.D

End aja kali ya? Gak tahu masih bisa lanjut atau nggak. So here it is. Terima aja kalau cerita ini nggak ada kelanjutannya. dan terimaksih banyak sudah menemani sampai di sini. ada komentar? uneg2?


End file.
